Vacation Love
by TTalks
Summary: Santana and Quinn decide to take their friendship to the next level during a New Directions reunion trip *Humor*Quinntana*Smut*Laughs*Friendship*
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote Vacation Love a while ago and deleted it. I went back and added some extended scenes to the chapters, fixed typos, etc. And I finished the story completely. So I will upload the chapters slowly since they are already written out.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Quinn and Santana explore taking their friendship to the next level during a Glee Reunion trip. Quintanna *Laughs* Tears*Drama*Smut*

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going to this mess Q." Santana said while showing the guard her plane ticket.

"Oh stop it!" Quinn said with a small smile. "If you really didn't want to go, Santana Lopez, you wont wouldn't be going, we both know that."

"A glee reunion? Does Berry want to remain a loser her whole life?" Santana hissed out.

"Don't act like you didn't love Glee, besides it's basically a free vacation at a beach house." Quinn replied. "Use this as an opportunity to relax for once in your adult life."

"Whatever, I just don't want to sit around and sing Journey songs with Man Hands at the age of 28." Santana snapped. "And I do relax."

"Oh, would you prefer we sing Brandy and Monica "The Boy is Mine?" Quinn said while laughing. "And no you don't, you work way too much, you just got off of work a few hours ago after volunteering for overtime. Admit it, you're married to your job."

"Go to hell Quinn." Santana said with a smile.

"I promise you'll have fun this weekend. I will make sure we do." Quinn said while linking arms with the Latina and walking into the plane..

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "I better have a window seat."

After they boarded the plane and Santana pushed Quinn out of the window seat, she laid her head back and closed her eyes exhaling deeply, while gripping the armrest tightly. Quinn took notice and looked over at her friend.

"S, are you still scared to fly?" Quinn asked softly.

"I'm not scared blondie, I just get nervous." Santana replied never opening her eyes. Quinn lifted the armrest and wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulders. "What are you doing?" Santana asked while opening one eye to look at the blonde.

"Lean into me for take off, you'll feel my steady heartbeat and stay calm." Quinn explained. "It'll relax you."

Santana didn't move. "Giving yourself a lot of credit, eh?"

Quinn shrugged, "It's worth a try, maybe you'll fall asleep and you won't even notice you're on an airplane, or if you want to be a bitch today, sit over there and stay scared."

Santana sighed and leaned into her, resting her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. As the plane took off Quinn rubbed the Latina's side to comfort her as Santana held her other hand tightly.

"You okay S?" Quinn asked once they were at a comfortable flying height.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." Santana replied as she slowly sat up.

"You can keep laying on my shoulder if you want to try to fall asleep." Quinn replied casually.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, I mean your big head was keeping my shoulder warm anyways." Quinn said with a smile.

"God, I hate you." Santana responded while laying her head back on Quinn's shoulder and laughing softly. They both fell asleep 15 minutes later. As the Latina drifted into a deeper sleep she inadvertently wrapped her arm across Quinn's waist and scooted closer to her. She nuzzled her face in the blonde's neck causing Quinn to wake up slightly.

Every small puff of breath from Santana's mouth hitting Quinn's neck seemed to set her skin on fire. Quinn moved her head slightly which caused Santana's lips to graze over her skin, the Latina unconsciously kissed her neck softly before softly and deeply exhaling causing goose bumps on the blonde's neck. Quinn shuddered under the touch, as fire ran through her body causing Santana to wake up.

The Latina opened her eyes, "What's wrong Q?" She rasped out.

Quinn's face grew flushed, she wanted to tell Santana the effect a small accidental kiss had on her but she didn't know what reaction the Latina would give her back. Santana hadn't really dated anyone since her and Brittany broke up after high school. Not anyone seriously at least. She had her fair share of hookups and random girlfriends but nothing lasted longer than a month. Quinn opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Santana sat up and looked over at Quinn. "Q, you okay? You look flushed. Wait…you aren't going to hurl or anything are you? I'm off the clock and I'm not dealing with that shit if you do."

Quinn instantly missed the warmth of Santana's body leaning into hers. "I uh, I'm just cold." She spit out quickly.

Santana frowned. "Want my sweater?" She then began to take off her sweater and she threw it on Quinn. "Don't drool or anything on it. That's Gucci, Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You spend too much on clothes."

Santana shrugged. "I like to look good and I can afford it. Perks of being a doctor." She added. "And you're a lawyer so it's time you started wearing some new swag."

"Won't you be cold now?" Quinn asked.

"Probably, if I fall back asleep I won't notice I'm cold though." Santana replied.

"Well….my shoulder is still open for you." Quinn said softly.

"I get the feeling you want to cuddle with me Fabray." Santana said while raising an eyebrow.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself S, its ridiculous sometimes."

"I offer you my sweater because you're cold and I get chastised. The nerve." Santana huffed.

Quinn sighed. "You're more pleasant when you're well rested, so just lay back on my shoulder and go to sleep." Quinn raised her arm inviting the Latina to snuggle closer to her again.

Santana laughed. "Yeah I am." She leaned back on Quinn's shoulder and wiggled close to her. "Are you still cold?"

"Um, yeah a little. I will warm up soon….thanks to your Gucci sweater." Quinn teased while laughing.

Santana laughed back. "You know you like it." She then wrapped her arm over Quinn's waist once again and gently rubbed her side. Quinn's eyes rolled in her head as every inch of her body Santana touched sent electricity through her, even though she wasn't even touching her bare skin.

Quinn squirmed a little causing her shirt to rise up slightly as Santana's hand was breezing by. The Latina rested her hand on the warm skin and used her thumb to rub small circles. For some reason she was craving the blonde's warmth and touch. She knew she shouldn't move her hand higher up Quinn's shirt but she couldn't resist. She figured since Quinn hadn't said anything yet then maybe it was okay. She closed her eyes, and nestled her face in the blonde's neck once again. She slowly moved her whole hand under Quinn's shirt and rested it on the warm bare skin on her side.

She felt Quinn's breath hitch initially before it evened out. Quinn turned her head slightly and kissed Santana on the forehead. "Thanks for the sweater S, you can be semi sweet sometimes."

Santana smiled. "You're welcome, and don't tell anyone or I'll kick your ass. I may live in New York but I'll still go Lima Heights on your ass."

Quinn sighed. "Some things will never change about you." She then moved her free hand and rested it on Santana's arm that was lying across her waist. The two fell back asleep quickly and remained sleep the duration of the flight.

* * *

They pulled up to the beach house and noticed they were the first to arrive. Santana paid and tipped the cab driver. "Come get your bags Q, I'm not your damn assistant."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Are you going to be impossible all week?'

"That's my style right?" Santana winked and walked past the door.

"Maybe you will calm down when Brittany gets here." Quinn replied as they walked through the house.

"Brittany?" Santana laughed incredulously. "She's engaged to Sam now."

"Whoa…..since when?" Quinn asked as she set her suitcase down and closed the door.

"Since a few months ago." Santana replied while making her way to the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "I gave her my blessing and I'm okay with it."

Quinn accepted the beer Santana offered her and took a long sip.. "Are you sure?"

Santana smiled, "Yeah I am. We broke up years ago. Our friendship isn't that strong but hopefully it gets back to where it was. I miss her, but only as a friend. If she's happy with Trouty, then I'm happy for her."

Quinn smiled. "Look who is growing up and actually maturing."

"Ha Ha ha." Santana mock laughed at her.

Quinn walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Seriously, S I'm really proud of you."

Santana and Quinn both felt the electricity from their hug and held the hug a little longer than they should have. Quinn leaned in to give the Latina a kiss a cheek, Santana wasn't expecting it and turned her head causing their lips to brush against each other softly.

"Shit Q….I uh…."

"Sorry…San…I didn't"

They both quickly jumped back and talked over each other before laughing. "Accidents happen, right?" Santana said slowly with a small smile.

"Yeah, they do," Quinn replied. "Come on let's go pick out our room before everyone else gets here." Quinn hurriedly left the kitchen as Santana stood frozen in her tracks.

"Quinn's lips are pretty soft." Santana smirked to herself with licking her lips and taking a sip of her beer.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone had arrived and they were sitting around a bon fire outside talking and drinking while they caught up on old times, and filled one another in on their current lives.

Rachel stood up. "I want to thank everyone for coming…its so amazing that after 10 years we can all still mingle and socialize with one another. So as I briefed everyone when I sent out the invitations, we have to double up on rooms. I figured the boys would appreciate the room with the 2 single beds, while the couples and other girls could share. That work for everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok, so Puck and Mike Chang are sharing, Mercedes and Kurt, Sam and Brittany, Quinn and Santana, and finally Finn and I."

"Too bad Tina, Artie, and Blaine couldn't make it." Mercedes chimed in.

"Yeah she just started a new job and couldn't get off work." Mike added. "She sends her love though." He smiled.

* * *

**11pm **

After a few hours of catching up and drinking, the group decided to call it a night and everyone scatterd to their room.

Santana was unpacking her clothes into one of the drawers when she looked over at Quinn. "Q do you want to shower first or is it cool if I get it now?"

Quinn looked up from the magazine she was thumbing through. "Go ahead."

An hour later both girls were showered and in pajamas for the night. Santana was sitting in bed reading a book while Quinn sat in a chair off to the side and watched TV.

Quinn yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to sleep San."

Santana looked over her book. "And you're telling me because?" She asked with a frown.

Quinn climbed in bed next to her and laid down. "I'm telling you because I want to turn the lights off but I can't if you're still reading your book."

Santana sighed. "Fine." She stuck her bookmark in and closed the book setting it on the desk next to the bed.

"You can keep reading if you want." Quinn told her.

"It's cool, I want to fall asleep before you start snoring." Santana laughed.

"Whatever." Quinn replied while rolling her eyes. "What are you reading anyways?" She then asked as she slipped under the covers.

"Just a book a colleague of mine wrote, bunch of medical crap." Santana replied.

"So... Brittany and Sam were awful quiet today." Quinn started slowly.

"Oh really, I honestly didn't notice." Santana replied quickly. "But I don't want to talk about them…if you don't mind."

Quinn nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be its cool," Santana shrugged. "Thanks for what you did on the plane earlier. I appreciate it."

Quinn smiled. "No problem, besides you gave me your sweater when I was cold….so we're even."

Santana laughed. "Ok Q." She leaned over and turned off the lamp before snuggling down under the covers.

"Good night S."

"Night Q."

* * *

Halfway through the night Quinn woke up to use the bathroom and noticed that Santana had drifted closer to her in her sleep and had wrapped an arm around her waist. Quinn tried to move to get up but Santana wiggled closer and tightened her grip. "Stay in bed baby." She sleepily whispered out.

Quinn froze at the term of endearment. _She must think I'm Brittany._ Quinn thought to herself as she tried to get up again but Santana held her tightly.

"Q…stop moving babe." Santana said while opening her eyes.

"Sorry…I um need to use the bathroom." Quinn whispered back.

"Oh, well hurry back." Santana said while removing her arm.

Quinn quickly got up and went to the bathroom, when she returned she slipped back in bed quietly in case Santana had fallen back to sleep. Santana wiggled back closer to her. "You okay?" The Latina rasped out.

"Y-yeah probably all the water I drank tonight." Quinn stuttered out.

"Ok," Santana said while closing her eyes and wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist again.

Quinn closed her eyes just as she felt Santana place a few soft kisses to the back of her neck. Quinn turned so she could face the Latina. "What are you doing S?" Quinn whispered out.

"I like you Quinn..." Santana said while opening her eyes. "I like you a lot.

Quinn blushed. "I like you too Santana…"

"Really?" Santana asked with a smile.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, really."

"Good." Santana smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Ok." Quinn nodded and smiled. "Good night San."

"Good night Q." Santana said softly before pulling Quinn closer and closing her eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Am I Dreaming?

**No the story is not stolen, it's mine. It you don't believe me feel free to email me at ****talks84 at gmail and I will be sure to prove it to you. Lol**

**Keep in mind the story is already completely finished but enjoy the ride.**

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up expecting to feel the warmth of Santana's body but her left side was cold. She reached her hand out but the spot where the Latina once laid was now cold. She opened her eyes and instantly panicked when she saw she was alone in the bed. "Shit….I knew that was a dream last night. I am so stupid!" Quinn groaned out. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I should have known San wouldn't be interested in me." She reached for her phone on the small table next to the bed and saw a flower and and handwritten note.

_Morning Q, now that you have had your panic attack and probably cursed my name (Lol) you finally found this letter. Roses are cliché, so I hope you like the pink lily. The letter is to inform that I didn't leave and yes last night was real. I like you Lucy Quinn Fabray. God I feel like I'm in elementary school saying that but it's true. I am out on my morning run; I'll be back soon with breakfast and coffee (and not the vegan crap Berry is probably cooking). See ya soon._

_XO San_

Quinn breathed out a deep sigh of relief and instantly smiled before giggling like crazy. "She really likes me." She said softly to herself. She hopped up and quickly showered. She was leaving the attached bathroom in her towel as Santana entered the room.

"Damn Q, I tell you I like you and you get naked for me already?" Santana said with a smirk as she closed the door behind her.

"Fuck you Santana." Quinn said with a smile.

"Hmmmmm can't wait." Santana replied with a smile. "So, how accurate was my note?"

"Ok, yes I had a mini freak out, I thought last night was a dream." Quinn said while sitting down on the bed.

Santana nodded and set down the coffee and handed the blonde a bag. "I got you an apple cinnamon muffin. I figure since you always eat the ones at my apartment you would like it."

"Thank you." Quinn said softly. "For the muffin and the flower. I didn't realize you were such a sweetheart."

"I have many sides of me that I want to show you." Santana said with a shy smile. "Ok Quinn….you have to put some clothes on. I think we should talk and you sitting there naked….with water running down your b-body is really distracting right now." Santana stuttered out while doing her best to keep eye contact with the blonde.

"You are such a perv." Quinn said through a laugh while heading back to the bathroom slowly to rile the Latina up. Once in the bathroom she quickly got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Quinn came back out and sat down on the bed next to Santana.

"I'm sweaty and gross so I want to take a quick shower before we talk okay?" Santana stated.

"That's fine, I will check my work email." Quinn nodded.

Santana grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom, she showered and reemerged 20 minutes later in sweats and a tank top. She sat down cross-legged in front of Quinn on the bed.

"So…." Quinn started.

"So…" Santana mimicked. "Last night was not a dream. I really do like you Quinn. I've liked you for a while actually. Last night I finally got the courage to tell you, I don't know where from, but I did it, and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted on her chest."

Quinn smiled, "We both live in NYC San, we live like 5 blocks away from each other, we hang out all the time. Why are you just now telling me?"

Santana took a bite of her muffin. "Well, you aren't into girls." Santana shrugged. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, or ruin our friendship in some way."

Quinn nodded while sipping her coffee. " I understand that. No, I'm not really into girls but I'm into you Santana. You're beautiful, intelligent, a great friend, and when you let your guard down you're really sweet."

Santana blushed. "Thank you."

"What made you tell me last night?" Quinn asked.

"Well, um you were really sweet on the plane for one, and when we accidentally kissed in the kitchen or whatever that was I felt something I couldn't ignore any longer. Like a jolt of electricity surged through my body."

Quinn nodded. "I felt the same thing."

Santana smiled. "I could tell…so what happens now?"

"Well, I think we should explore taking our friendship to the next level…we can try dating." Quinn said with a shy smile.

"You sure about that Q? I don't want to pressure you or anything." Santana replied while raising her eyebrow.

"I'm positive. I've had a crush on you since high school but I think I just talked myself out of it." Quinn said sheepishly.

Santana reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand. "So this is real?"

"I want it to be." Quinn whispered.

Santana smiled. "I want it to be real too." She leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly on the cheek. "What if we ruin our friendship?"

"We wont S." Quinn replied softly.

"Well, in that case, can I take you out on a date tonight?" Santana asked shyly.

"Miss Lopez, you're such a romantic." Quinn winked.

"God, I hate you." Santana replied with a smile. "Yes, a date, and you have no idea how romantic I can be Fabray. Just wait…."

Quinn blushed and sipped her coffee. She leaned forward and pulled Santana into a tight hug. "I would love to go on a date with you babe."

"I know you've never dated a woman before so we can go as slow as you want okay? No pressure on anything, kissing and sex included." Santana replied.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Quinn replied.

"Now eat your muffin and drink that expensive ass coffee I bought you." Santana said with a smile.

"There's that Lopez charm I was waiting for."

The two were eating in a comfortable silence when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Quinn called out.

Mercedes opened the door. "Hey guys, there is a storm coming so we are going to hang out around the house and watch movies and stuff all day. You in?"

"Who is picking out the movies?" Santana asked.

"Not Rachel." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Then I'm in." Santana laughed.

"God I've missed you Satan." Mercedes laughed while giving the Latina a hug.

"I've missed you too Cedes, I need to get out to LA and hang out with you." Santana gushed.

"Yeah you do, bring your ass! You too Quinn." Mercedes replied. "Well we are starting the first movie in like an hour."

"Sounds good, we will be down." Quinn replied.

Mercedes nodded and left the room. Quinn stood up and threw away the muffin wrappers before sitting down closer to Santana. "You look tired." She told the Latina.

"I'm a little tired but it will pass once the coffee hits my bloodstream. I worked like 60 hours last week." Santana smiled and pulled Quinn to sit in her lap. She began running her hands up and down the blonde's side. "You look so beautiful right now." She whispered.

Quinn smiled, "So do you." She whispered out. "Well so much for our date if a storm is coming."

Santana shook her head. "We don't need to leave this room to have a date."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Santana laughed heartily. "Now who is the perv Q?" She said while leaning her head onto the blonde's chest. "I'm not referring to sex…although I can't wait to make love to you."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Quinn asked.

"You will see." Santana replied.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living room as Mercedes put in the first movie. Quinn and Santana were sharing a love seat recliner off to the side. Santana threw a blanket on them since the oncoming rain had cooled down the temperature drastically.

Halfway through the movie Quinn reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. The Latina turned her head and smiled before discreetly placing a soft kiss on the blonde's neck. The first movie was full of innocent touches and playful neck and forehead kisses between the two.

By the middle of the second movie Santana had her head on Quinn's shoulder fast asleep with her arm around her waist. Quinn looked around the room and noticed everyone else in the room was sleep as well. She shook the Latina gently. "Hey, let's go back to the room so you can lay down."

Santana stirred and woke up slowly. "What's wrong babe?"

"You're asleep, so let's go back to the room so you can lie in the bed."

Santana nodded and allowed Quinn to pull her up so they could head up upstairs. Once back in the room Quinn led Santana to the bed. "Lay down babe." Quinn said gently.

Santana laid down. "You laying down with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Quinn asked.

"Get your big head over here blondie." Santana said with a smile. Quinn crawled in the bed and scooted close to the Latina resting her head on Santana's shoulder and wrapping her arm across the Latina's waist.

"You make me a feel a way no one else has ever made me feel Q." Santana whispered. "I can't explain it yet."

Quinn nodded. "I understand because I feel the same way."

"Really?" Santana asked while turning her head to look at the blonde.

"Yeah every time you would touch me on the plane or last night it felt like my skin was on fire." Quinn started. "It's like I crave you S."

"C-can I kiss you?"

Quinn nodded. "Please."

Santana leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against the blondes slowly moving them to mold with Quinn's.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Santana breathed out while running her thumb against the pink lips in front of her. "Your lips are so soft Q."

Quinn blushed and raised her hand to cup the Latina's cheek brushing her cheekbone with her thumb. "I just fell in love with your lips." Quinn replied while capturing Santana's lips again. Santana stroked her tongue softly against the crease of Quinn's lips begging for entrance. Quinn parted her lips and allowed the Latina to slip her warm slick tongue inside her mouth and explore causing Quinn to moan softly.

Santana sat up slightly as she deepened the kiss and was now hovering over Quinn kissing her passionately. "Shit Q….." She moaned out when she finally broke the kiss for air. She licked her lips and ran her hand under the blonde's shirt resting it on her abs before leaning back down and kissing Quinn softly and slowly once again.

"W-we need to stop but we go too far." Santana said slowly as her eyes scanned over Quinn's body.

"What if I want to go far?" Quinn said while leaning up and kissing Santana's neck softly finding her pulse point and sucking while slipping her hands underneath Santana's shirt and resting them on the warm skin on her back.

Santana moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Ssssssshhhhhiiiittt"

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. You're Sweet

_"W-we need to stop before we go too far." Santana said slowly._

_"What if I want to go far?" Quinn said while leaning up and kissing Santana's neck softly finding her pulse point and sucking while slipping her hands underneath Santana's shirt and resting them on the warm skin on her back._

_Santana moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Ssssssshhhhhiiiittt"_

Santana leaned Quinn back down and kissed her softly. "We have to stop babe. You're not just a hook up to me. I want this to be the real deal." Santana whispered while resting her forehead on Quinn's. "I don't want to mess this up, so as much as I want you right now….and like I really want your fine ass right now Q. We should stop."

Quinn smiled. "You have been shocking me every hour by how sweet you are now."

"I'm still bad ass….but I am sweet for you." Santana leaned up and kissed Quinn's forehead before rolling off of her and lying back next to her.

"I'm sorry I tried to go so far." Quinn said softly as she turned her body so they were now facing each other.

"I don't blame you, I'm freakin hot." Santana said with a smirk. "Seriously Q, don't worry about it. The time will come and it will be fuckin awesome but for now I'm happy to cuddle and kiss you."

Quinn nodded. "How about we finish that nap you started downstairs?"

"I only fell asleep because that movie was a disaster and I was beyond comfortable in your arms." Santana replied. "I feel fine now."

"Well your droopy and red eyes tell a very different story." Quinn said with a smile. "I can't believe you still fight your sleep like a child."

Santana laughed. "I do not!" The Latina moved closer to Quinn and rested her arm on her side lightly rubbing as Quinn snuggled closer to her chest mimicking her action.

"Oh you don't? So last weekend after we left my co-workers birthday party, why did we stay up until 4am?" Quinn laughed. "You kept finding games for us to play and TV shows for us to watch. Every time you would nod off and hit your head on the wall behind my couch you would jump up and start like cleaning or something." Quinn added while laughing.

"Ok fine…I have a slight tendency to fight my sleep." Santana smirked. "But I have good reason for that."

"I would like to know what it is." Quinn replied. "Because if I recall in high school Brittany and I had to damn near drag you out of bed sometimes you enjoyed sleeping so much."

Santana closed her eyes. "I don't want to miss any moments with you." Santana opened her eyes and locked eyes with Quinn.

Quinn was speechless, "Well baby, I'm right here in bed with you now, so if you take a nap, which you need, I will hold you the entire time and we wont miss any moments together." Quinn smiled softly.

"Who knew you were a softy Fabray?" Santana smiled. "And you've been teasing me this whole time."

"I'm learning to be sappy from you." Quinn teased. "Just go to sleep, it's raining out probably going to start storming shortly, there's nothing else to do. This is perfect sleeping weather." Quinn shrugged.

Santana nodded and closed her eyes. Quinn moved impossibly closer and hid her face in the Latina's neck; she placed a soft kiss there and closed her eyes while wrapping her arm around Santana's waist.

* * *

**6 pm**

Santana woke up to Quinn snuggled close to her. _I can't believe this is really happening. I can't mess this up._ She thought to herself. She kissed Quinn on the forehead and slowly untangled herself from the blonde and slipped out of bed. Quinn stirred a little so Santana rubbed her back to get her back to a peaceful sleep. She saw it was still raining out so she knew leaving the house to grab the things she wanted for their date was out of the question. So she went rummaging through the house. As she went downstairs she was shocked to find the house pretty much deserted.

She went in the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Rachel's movie collection here sucks ass, so we braved the weather to spend the day at the movies and probably bowling afterwards. You guys were sleep and we didn't want to wake you. Sorry if you're mad or hurt. If you want to meet us for dinner and bowling call me. Seriously call me and save me from Rachel! Lol Otherwise, see you guys later tonight._

_Mercedes_

"Mercedes knows how to make me laugh, but this is working out perfectly." Santana smiled to herself. She opened the fridge and saw exactly what she wanted to eat. She knew Quinn always loved her cooking, which is why the blonde came over for dinner so much, that and the fact that Quinn's cooking skills ranged from frying bacon to microwaving hotdogs to burning grilled cheese. So Santana decided to cook dinner for the both of them. She began sautéing chicken and shrimp, she then oven roasted some vegetables plating them over pasta in a homemade white wine sauce. She found a bunch of candles, and loaded up a variety of junk food from the cabinet and headed upstairs. She saw Quinn was still sleep and quietly set up the candles sporadically around the room.

She then laid out a blanket on the floor and ran down to grab their plates. She set a candle in the middle so it looked like they were at a fancy restaurant. She then grabbed a bottle of wine and poured each woman a glass. When she was satisfied with her presentation she slowly climbed back in bed with Quinn and laid down next to her.

"Hey Q…." She said softly. "Wake up baby girl." She smiled when Quinn fluttered her eyes open slowly.

"What time is it?" Quinn croaked out.

"Time for you to wake your lazy ass up." Santana smirked.

"Ha ha ha." Quinn replied while slowly sitting up.

"You're late for our date." Santana said with a smile.

"Huh?" Quinn sat up and adjusted her eyes and saw the room was candlelit.

"W-what is all this?" She asked with a smile.

"Told you we didn't need to leave the room to have a date. I brought the date to you." Santana said proudly. "Will you join me for dinner?"

"Of course." Quinn smiled and accepted the Latina's outstretched hand.

Once out of bed Quinn noticed that Santana cooked dinner and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh my San….you are the best. This is so romantic baby."

Santana gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Come on let's eat."

The first half of dinner was filled with random celebrity gossip banter, talk about their respective jobs, and world events. They fell into a comfortable silence while they finished their meals.

"I swear if you ever decide to quit the medical profession I will hire you as my personal chef." Quinn replied while rubbing her stomach. "That was amazing Santana."

Santana smiled while she gathered up their plates and set them on the table. "Hmmmm I doubt you can afford me, but glad you liked it." She responded with a wink. She came back and sat down next to Quinn. "Ready for part 2?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay so this part is cheesy." Santana admitted. "But I figured we could just cuddle and watch some _good_ movies."

"Sounds good to me." Quinn agreed. "And I like cheesy Santana…she's adorable."

"I thought you like Snix best?" Santana said with a pout. "You liked her when we got our meal for free last week at dinner."

"Ummm while I enjoyed saving the $100 the meal would have cost, you didn't have to curse out the manager. I'm sure we are banned from there now." Quinn smiled.

"My cooking is better anyways." Santana added with a wink.

"Yeah it is." Quinn added.

"But first…I want you to dance with me." Santana said shyly as she turned on her iPod.

She reached out her hand to pull up the blonde. Santana led them to an open part of the bedroom where they danced slowly and silently holding each other close.

"You know I've always fantasied what it would be like to go on a date with you." Quinn said as she rested her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Hmmmm, was this what you imagined?" Santana asked softly.

"No, it was better." Quinn said while lifting her head to kiss Santana softly. She slowly began to deepen the kiss and allow Santana to slip her tongue in.

"I seriously love kissing you Q." Santana said with a smile. After the song ended Santana grabbed a bunch of pillows and set up a pallet on the floor. She leaned back on the makeshift pillow wall and opened her legs for the blonde to sit in-between them.

Quinn sat down and rested her back on the Latina's chest. Santana then grabbed a blanket and tossed it over them. "Let me know if you get cold Q." Quinn nodded.

"Okay, so I raided the cupboards downstairs and found virtually all the junk food you like. I got Twizzlers, M&Ms, Reese's Cups, Cheetos, and Swedish Fish." Santana replied.

"Cool, now to find a movie." Quinn replied while picking up the remote and flipping through the channels. Santana had her hands on the blonde's thighs rubbing them gently as Quinn looked for a movie.

Santana slowly moved her hands up to Quinn's sides under her shirt while lightly kissing the blonde's neck. "I cant stop touching and kissing you Q….I'm sorry." Santana whispered while kissing behind her ear as she moved her hands back down to Quinn's thighs.

Quinn smiled and leaned her head back on Santana's shoulder. "It's fine. I want to kiss and touch you too." Santana turned her head and captured Quinn's lips kissing her passionately. She brought her hand up and rested it on Quinn's face. Santana could feel herself getting aroused very quickly so she broke the kiss.

"Ok…m-movie time." She stuttered out while trying to regain her composure.

Quinn, who was now flustered, nodded in agreement, "R-right movie time." Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and hugged her while she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Is this okay Q…are you comfortable?"

"Yeah I am, you're a great pillow." Quinn responded.

"You are such a dork Fabray."

"You're a bigger one Lopez."

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "Wait, wait, wait go back. Sex and The City 1 and 2 are coming on HBO in 5 minutes."

"Score!" Quinn beamed while holding up her hand to give Santana a high five.

The first movie Santana and Quinn couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Santana moved her hands up and down Quinn's body massaging her sides, lower back, and thighs placing innocent kisses on her neck every now and then. Quinn rubbed Santana's arms and legs in between randomly kissing her on the cheek or turning and kissing her on the neck.

The first half of the second movie they cracked open the junk food and were feeding each other Twizzlers, and popping M&Ms in each other's mouths.

"Thanks again for dinner Santana." Quinn said softly.

Santana kissed her on the cheek. "Anything for you baby, that was the first of many romantic dinners I will cook for you." She replied with a smile.

Within the next 30 minutes both girls were fast asleep. Quinn turned her body and was now lying on her side resting her face on Santana's chest as the Latina held her tightly with her head back.

* * *

**2am**

There was a loud thunderclap that boomed causing Santana to jump in her sleep, which woke Quinn up.

"Don't tell me you're scared of storms S." Quinn mumbled out.

"No, I'm not Quinn, it just took me by surprise." She snapped out.

Quinn lifted head. "Great, so you're getting grouchy now?"

Santana closed her eyes and sighed. "No, I'm not. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap on you. My neck just hurts from how I feel asleep." She opened her eyes to look Quinn straight in hers to show her sincerity.

Quinn nodded that she accepted her apology. She leaned forward and gave Santana a soft kiss. "Come on let's get in the bed."

Santana slipped in bed and winced from the pain in her neck as she laid her head down. "Are you okay Santana?" Quinn asked as she climbed in bed as well.

"Remember when I got in that car accident a few years ago?" Santana asked while opening her eyes, which were now red and slightly glazed over.

Quinn nodded. "Is your neck still bothering you from then? I told you to let me take them to court."

"It just gets stiff sometimes if I keep it at weird angles for long periods." Santana replied softly. "It'll wear off."

Quinn got out of bed and went to the bathroom; she grabbed a cup and filled it with water, a bottle of Aleve, and made a hot compress. She came back in the bedroom and walked to Santana's side of the bed. "Take these S."

Santana opened her eyes. "I don't need pills Q."

"Why don't doctors like taking medicine?" Quinn said while laughing. "Please baby….please take these. Your eyes are glazed over, I know when you're in pain S."

"Fine…" Santana said slowly.

"Here, let me help you up." Quinn helped Santana sit up straight. The Latina took the pills quickly and Quinn helped her lay back down before went back over to her side of the bed.

Santana tried to wiggle close to the blonde. "Stop moving silly." Quinn said with a smile. "I will come closer to you." Quinn scooted over. "I made a warm compress for your neck."

"You don't have to do all this Q." Santana said with a smile.

"You made dinner so I'm going to take care of you." Quinn replied with a smile. "Do you need to sleep on your stomach?"

"Yeah, it's the back of my neck." Santana said softly.

"Ok," Quinn leaned forward and kissed Santana before placing the compress on her neck. "How does that feel?"

"Really good actually. Thank you." Santana replied while slowly exhaling.

"Do I need to change it like every 2 hours or something?"

"Q, you are not waking up every 2 hours to do that." Santana said with a smile. "Now come closer so I can hold you….or at least attempt to."

Quinn smiled and moved closer so the Latina could put her arm around her waist. "Thanks for a great date tonight Santana….it was perfect." Quinn whispered out.

"You're welcome. Thanks for taking care of me." Santana smiled. "Come closer so I can kiss you good night now."

Quinn laughed and leaned forward to kiss Santana. She deepened the kiss and moaned softly as Santana rolled her tongue in the blonde's mouth. "That tongue of yours can do wonders I'm noticing." Quinn said placing a final kiss on Santana's forehead.

Santana laughed. "You have no idea baby." She rubbed Quinn's back. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night gorgeous." Quinn replied with a smile.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Slowly Falling

The next morning Santana woke up to Quinn massaging her upper back and her neck slowly. Santana fluttered her eyes open briefly. "That's feels so good Q."

Quinn smiled. "How is your neck?"

Santana attempted to move her side to side to test it out. "All better." She replied with a smile while turning on her back. Quinn leaned down and laid flush on her as she kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning."

Santana ran her hands up and down Quinn's back. "Good morning to you." She said through a huge smile. "Thank you again for last night. I'm not used to letting anyone take care of me. Sorry if I was bitchy."

"My pleasure San." Quinn replied while tucking a strand of her behind Santana's ear.

"So are we hanging out with everyone else today?" Santana asked as Quinn moved off of her and laid on the bed next to her.

"We probably should." Quinn rested her hand on Santana's stomach and drew lazy shapes. "Although I would love to just the spend the day with you."

Santana turned her head and kissed the blonde slowly while rubbing her thumb on Quinn's cheek. "I would love to spend the day with you too." Santana stated before she deepened the kiss and pulled Quinn closer. "But I guess we should hang out with everyone else." She added when the kiss broke. She quickly kissed Quinn again. "Let's go get some breakfast."

The two got up and went to the bathroom to carry out their morning ritual of brushing their teeth and washing their washes. They exchanged glances at one another in the mirror before Quinn turned Santana's head and kissed her. "Mmmmm minty." She smiled before leaving the bathroom.

"Good morning girls." Rachel said cheerfully when she saw them enter the dining area.

Mercedes set down a cup of coffee in front the Latina, and a cup of juice in front of Quinn. Santana took a sip of the coffee and offered some to Quinn who smiled and took a sip. Quinn reached for Santana's plate and started to fix it for her as the Latina checked the emails on her phone. Santana set her phone down and leaned over to Quinn's ear. "Thank you baby." She whispered.

Mercedes sat across the table from the two of them and stared in silence at their exchange. "Alright you two, you've been holed up in that room since you got here, and now you're sharing a cup of coffee. Not to mention Quinn just fixed your plate, and yes I heard you call her baby. What's going on?" She smiled.

"We're dating." Santana said softly as she grabbed Quinn's hand under the table. Quinn squeezed her hand and set it on the table where everyone could see.

Mercedes squealed. "I knew it. Puck you owe me $30."

"Dammit, are you serious?" Puck asked while sitting down next to Quinn at the table. "So there is really no chance of us getting back together baby mama." He asked with a smirk.

"Don't be an ass Puckerman." Santana chipped in quickly while rolling her eyes.

"Owwww defensive and possessive already? That whipped already San?" Puck said while laughing.

"Don't make me kick your ass Puck." Santana said with a smile.

Finn walked in the room, "Pay up Finn you owe me $50." Mercedes held out her hand.

Santana laughed while Quinn frowned. "What's going on?"

"They bet on you guys dating last night when we were bowling." Brittany said with a smile while getting up and walked over to Santana and hugging her tightly.

"Are you happy?" Brittany asked her softly before letting her go.

"Yeah, I am, Brit." Santana said with a smile.

"Good, you deserve to be happy, babe." Brittany gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then walked over and gave Quinn a hug. "Take care of her Q." Quinn nodded.

Breakfast was full of talk of Santana finally dating Quinn and how everything knew it was a matter of time before the two took their friendship to the next level. Brittany even went as far to mention how she thought the three of them would have a threesome in high school with the way Santana and Quinn bottled up their sexual tension for one another. That statement earned a glare from Quinn, a smirk from Santana, a sigh from Rachel, a laugh from Mercedes who proceeded to spit her juice out on the table, and a high five cheer from Puck and Finn.

After breakfast everyone headed out hang out around the beach and tan on the deck. Quinn was sitting on one of the lounge chairs when Santana came over and sat next to her.

"So how do you feel about what happened at breakfast?" Santana asked her.

"With Brittany?"

Santana nodded.

"Honestly relieved. I'm glad Brittany is ok with us dating." Quinn said with a smile while turning her head to kiss the Latina softly on the cheek.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I'm good, I was just more concerned with this being new and different for you. I didn't know if you wanted to hide for a while or something." Santana replied. "I didn't really ask you, I just kind of announced it. I'm sorry for that."

Quinn turned around in the chair to face the Latina. "Baby, I'm proud to be dating you. I don't want to hide." Quinn smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and slowly deepened it while resting her hands on Quinn's thighs and rubbing them slowly.

"Hey love birds, care for a game of beach volleyball?" Brittany called out with a smile.

They broke the broke and Santana smiled, "Sure, we'll be right there Brit."

Brittany smiled and ran towards the net that Puck and Finn were putting up.

"Ready to kick some ass in volleyball, Lopez?" Quinn said while pulling the Latina up.

"I'm ready to watch you run around in that little ass bikini." Santana smiled and winked while patting Quinn on the butt and running towards the net.

The teams were Quinn, Puck, and Santana against Rachel, Finn, and Brittany. The first two matches were a draw. Santana and Quinn spent most of the time playing with other and stealing kisses and at one point Santana stood behind the blonde and hit every ball with her.

"This is the last set for me Q." Santana leaned over to the blonde and said.

Quinn nodded. "Is it your neck?"

Santana shook her head. "My neck is fine baby don't worry, you did a great job last night. I just want to lay out in the sun for a while."

Quinn smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"I would be sad if you didn't." Santana said with a fake pout. Quinn leaned forward and kissed her bottom lip.

"That pout will be the death of me, I can already tell." Quinn said while laughing.

After the game wrapped up the girls went back over to the lounge chairs that were on the side of the house away from the noise of the new volleyball game that was starting.

"Babe can you rub some suntan lotion on my back." Quinn asked while holding out the bottle to Santana.

"Sure, lay on your stomach." Santana straddled Quinn from behind and rubbed the lotion all over her lower back slowly massaging it and planting soft kisses on the blonde's smooth skin. She untied Quinn's bikini top and starting rubbing the lotion there slowly. Santana leaned down and started kissing Quinn in between the shoulders and on the back of neck nibbling then soothing the spot by grazing her tongue over it. "Your body is beautiful Q." Santana whispered out as tied Quinn's bikini top back up.

Quinn turned over and pulled Santana down to lay flush on her.

"Everywhere you kiss me sets my skin on fire." Quinn smiled and leaned up to kiss the Latina.

"I can't wait to kiss you all over baby." Santana whispered out to her. "If I was a guy I would have the biggest boner right now."

Quinn blushed as Santana rolled off of her and laid down next to her. "God, I needed this vacation so bad, it's beautiful out here."

Quinn smiled and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder, "Yeah it is really beautiful here."

Santana exhaled and relaxed her body while closing her eyes. "I'm glad to be out of the hospital for a few days, it's been crazy there lately."

"You work too much, San." Quinn said while grabbing the Latinas hand and intertwining their fingers. "You need to take more time for yourself." Santana opened her eyes and looked at the blonde.

"This coming from the woman who works like 80 hours a week?" Santana said with a laugh.

"Ok, ok, ok, we both work too hard." Quinn replied softly while smiling. "We won't have time for each other when we get home."

Santana turned her head and lifted her hand to turn the blondes head to face her. "Q, only it's Monday we still have 5 more days together here." She stroked her hair. "I will make all the time in the world to see you back in NYC, baby. What I feel for you and have been feeling for you is real Q. This isn't just vacation love for me." Santana leaned forward and kissed passionately. Quinn moaned into the kiss. "I really want this work, and will make it work with us."

"L-love?" Quinn whispered as her eyes twinkled.

Santana nodded. "I'm past the crush phase with you baby, the flirting we've been doing for the past year or so and us making it kind of official is slowly turning my feelings to love. Don't freak out on me I'm not saying I'm in love." Santana smiled. "Yet." She added at the end with a wink.

"I feel the same way Santana." Quinn smiled and ran her hands up and down the Latina's body enjoying how Santana's muscles jumped from her touch.

"It's my turn to take you a date tonight," Quinn stated with a smile.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? Trying to woo me Fabray?" Santana laughed.

"Hell yeah. I gotta keep my girl happy." She said with a wink.

"I like how that sounds." Santana replied softly while turning to face Quinn nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck and kissing her gently and lazily. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"You will loved what I have planned." Quinn said proudly while hugging Santana.

"I'm sure I will." Santana mumbled out as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

The girls laid out and sun bathed for another couple of hours before heading back in the house to shower and change since the boys were BBQing for dinner.

While the boys set up the grill and fire pit outside the girls got the food ready in the kitchen. Santana was making a pasta salad and her famous salsa. Quinn just finished cutting up the vegetables for the grill, while Mercedes and Brittany were seasoning the meat.

Quinn came over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Hey you." She said lowly.

Santana looked up and smiled back at her. "Hey Quinnie."

"Need help babe?"

"Ummm, yeah, you mind dicing up some more tomatoes for me?" Santana asked as she chopped up onions.

"Sure." Santana handed Quinn the cutting board and a knife.

The two moved around the kitchen perfectly together, never getting in the other's way and anticipating what the other needed. Quinn diced up 4 more tomatoes.

"Is this enough San?" Quinn asked over her shoulder. Santana walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist while reaching for the knife and spreading the tomatoes around the cutting board to see how much there actually were.

"You smell amazing Q, are you wearing my perfume?" Santana whispered in the blonde's ear while kissing her on the neck.

Quinn nodded. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, if it makes you smell this amazing you can have it." Santana laughed as she looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the kitchen at this point. She turned Quinn around and had her hop on the counter before leaning forward and kissing her hungrily while running her hands under the blonde's skirt and rubbing her thighs. Quinn ran her hands through Santana's dark locks pulling her closer.

"We are going to get caught having a high school make out session." Quinn said while laughing.

"It will be worth the lecture from Berry." Santana moaned out while kissing Quinn's neck again. "Seriously, "I cant fuckin keep my hands off of you Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "I've noticed."

Santana laughed. "You know you love it."

Quinn pulled Santana in for a hug. "Yes I love it and I'm falling in love with you too." She replied shyly.

Santana smiled and kissed the blonde deeply.

Brittany walked in and cat called startling Quinn who immediately jumped off the counter with a flustered look.

"It's just me Quinn, relax." Brittany said with a smile. "San, is your pasta salad ready to go out?"

Santana nodded, "Yep, thanks Brit, I just need to mix up the salsa and we will be right out."

Santana washed her hands and quickly finished up the salsa. "Come on blondie, let's go eat dinner babe."

Quinn gave her a quick kiss, "I can't wait for our date."

"Me either."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. Romance A Thon

"So do we really have to watch you two be all over each other constantly this whole week?" Puck said while dropping his burger back on his plate and taking a long swig of his beer.

The group looks over at Santana and Quinn who were sitting extremely close to each other, Santana had her arm around Quinn's waist as they ate. Santana being completely oblivious to what was going on, and leaned in and whispered something to Quinn causing the blonde to laugh loudly before she exchanged a sweet kiss and Santana picked up her fork and began to eat the pasta salad off of Quinn's plate.

"Secrets secrets are no fun secrets secrets hurt everyone." Brittany said softly.

Santana smiled, "We aren't telling secrets Brit." She assured her friend. "I was just asking Quinn if she remembered..."

"No one wants to hear your lame lesbo secrets." Puck quickly cut her off.

"Who the fuck are you talking to Puckerman?" Santana hissed out when she realized he wasn't joking.

"I'm talking to you Lopez, you've been up Quinn's ass since you got here, try talking to some other people." Puck spit out. "This is a group trip right? Not a Santana and Quinn mini love vacation."

"Puck..." Mercedes said quickly seeing the anger in Santana's eyes flare up.

"Calm down babe." Quinn whispered to Santana while placing her hand on the Latina's thigh. "He's drunk, just ignore him."

"Here comes Snix…everyone take cover." Finn said loudly while ducking his head causing Mike and Puck to laugh.

"What the fuck, Puck?" Santana snapped while standing up. "Mad you aren't getting any this week?"

"I can bag any of you girls if I wanted...actually I've already screwed 3 of you anyways." Puck smirked and high fived Finn who got an instant glare from Rachel.

"Fuck you Puckerman." Santana spit out.

"You did already remember? Wasn't it awesome." Puck laughed."I know I enjoyed my myself every single time." He added while blowing her a kiss.

"Apparently not if she's with Quinn now." Sam added quickly.

"Burn!" Finn yelled out while laughing and high giving Mike again.

"This is going to get bad." Mercedes said while slamming back her beer and sighing.

"I'm just saying if I wanted to watch 2 lesbians grope each other and not be able to touch them then I'll watch Pay Per View." Puck added while picking up the bottle of whiskey next to him and taking a big gulp and burping loudly afterwards.

"You're so fuckin disgusting." Santana replied quickly.

"I would rather jag off to you and Q getting it on live, so what time should I swing by your room." Puck winked at her while grabbing himself.

Santana walked over to Puck and slapped him before storming in the house.

"Way to be an ass. Noah." Quinn replied while shaking her head and following Santana in the house.

"Really, Puck?" Mercedes replied while shaking her head.

"Way to be a gentlemen, Puck." Sam replied while wrapping his arm around Brittany.

"I don't believe you Finn." Rachel screeched out while jumping up and running down the beach to which Finn got up and chased after her.

"I was just laughing Rach." Finn yelled while trying to catch up with her.

Santana was standing in front of the window in their room with her arms crossed looking out in a daze while she tapped her foot quickly.

Quinn walked in the room and softly closed the door behind her. She walked up to Santana and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. "You ok?" She asked quietly while kissing her softly on the neck before resting her head on her shoulder.

Santana shrugged. "I wont let anyone disrespect us...I wont let anyone disrespect you, Q." Santana said angrily.

"Calm down, baby...Puck is drunk. You know that." Quinn said while turning the Latina around and running her hands up and down her sides. Santana leaned forward and hugged Quinn. "In the morning he will sober up and come apologizing with his tail between his legs."

"I'm trying to." Santana whispered.

Quinn broke the hug and led Santana over to the bed. "Wanna tell me what's really wrong?" Quinn asked softly while brushing a stray piece of hair out of Santana's face. "You never let Puck get you that worked up."

"I'm just stressed I guess, I dunno." Santana shrugged.

"I can tell by all the force you hit him with." Quinn said with a smile. "I've been on the receiving end of your slaps...and that one looked epic and painful."

Santana laughed. "Shut up Q."

"Seriously you've made me wonder if left handed people are freakishly stronger than us right handed people." Quinn said with a wink.

"Thanks for making me laugh." Santana said while leaning into Quinn and laying her head on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn lifted Santana's head with her hand and kissed her softly.

"I don't like seeing you sad or upset." Quinn replied while stroking her thumb over Santana's cheek. "We are on vacation, baby, I want you to relax."

Santana leaned back in and kissed Quinn and smiled when Quinn deepened the kiss.

"So our date starts in about 15 minutes. You may want to change." Quinn said while standing up.

"Change?" Santana questioned. "I look fuckin hot right now."

Quinn laughed. "You _always_ look _fuckin hot_ but I don't want you bitchin about your expensive clothes after tonight. So throw on sweats and a hoodie."

Quinn began taking her skirt off and putting on a pair of yoga pants. She noticed Santana staring at her while she changed. "Like what you see?" She teased.

Santana blushed and and turned her head quickly. Quinn shook her head and went to the Latina's clothes and threw some sweats and one of her Yale sweatshirts at her. "Get dressed."

"You want me to wear your sweatshirt?" Santana smirked. "So we must be official?"

Quinn blushed. "We've worn each other's clothes before."

"Yes we have…but this time is different." Santana said with a smile while they were dressed, Quinn picked up two backpacks and handed one to the Latina while putting one on her back. Santana accepted the backpack and put it on.

They were walking hand in hand down the beach when Santana noticed a group of tiki torches in the sand in the shape of a huge heart. There was champagne in a bucket of ice with rose petals everywhere.

"Q?" Santana said with a huge smile.

Quinn lifted their hands and kissed Santana's knuckles softly. "You aren't the only one that can be romantic and I thought it would be cool to watch the sunset together."

"I would love to." Santana said with a twinkle in her eye.

Quinn first took the backpack off of Santana's back and opened it pulling out a blanket and laid it down in the middle of the torches. She set the backpack to the side while she took hers off and opened it up pulling two smalls pillows out.

"Sit down." Quinn instructed. Santana sat down and Quinn sat down behind her and scooted up until her body was flush with Santana's. She reached around the Latina hugging her and kissed her on the cheek. She then grabbed the bottle of champagne.

"Want to help me open this?"

Santana nodded while holding the bottle firmly while Quinn popped the cork. The intensity of the cork coming out caught Santana off guard and she spilled some of the champagne on their thighs.

"You are getting me wet dork." Quinn said while laughing as she took the bottle and poured some champagne in glasses for them both.

"Wanky." Santana said while turning her head and kissing Quinn on the check with a smirk.

"You are such a perv baby." Quinn replied while catching Santana's lips.

"You love it." Santana said while taking a sip of her champagne.

"Yeah I do." Quinn said softly while wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

The pair talked idly as the sun began to set. "Ok, I'm going to be a sappy and ask if we can we take a picture together in front of the sunset." Santana asked shyly.

"You are such a sap Lopez." Quinn said while standing up and pulling Santana up with her.

Santana pulled out her phone and turned them around so the sunset over the ocean was behind them. They took a number of pictures doing silly faces, some of them kissing each other on the cheek, and final one of Quinn resting her chin on Santana's shoulder with her arm around her neck while Santana rested her hand on Quinn's arm as they both smiled brightly.

They sat back down and went through the pictures laughing until they reached the last one. "This is my favorite." Quinn said softly while tapping the screen. "Can you send it to me?"

"Its my favorite too." Santana said with a smile. "Sure I'll will send it to you now."

Quinn settled back behind Santana and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe I'm here with you doing this right now."

Santana leaned back in Quinn's embrace and exhaled. "Me either, but I am loving every second Q." Santana wrapped her hands around the blondes. "I love being with you, being around you." Santana lifted her head to pull Quinn into a slow passionate kiss.

When the kiss broke. Quinn held up the bottle of champagne. "Want some more?"

"Please." Santana whispered. Quinn filled their glasses up again.

"Let's toast." Quinn said while setting the bottle down.

"Ok, I'm game…what are we toasting to." Santana asked while turning around so she was facing Quinn.

"To us!" She said with a smile. "To us being successful, independent, gorgeous women, who are flawless."

"Hell yeah, I will def toast to that shit, baby." Santana clinked glasses with Quinn.

They sat and talked until the sky was completely black and they finished the bottle of champagne. The only light was from the torches and the stars sparkling in the sky.

"Want to head back?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "Let's look at the stars." Santana was now tipsy and leaned back pulling Quinn with her.

"How are you drunk?" Quinn asked while shaking her head. "You can usually out drink me."

"I uh, really didn't eat. Remember?" Santana slurred out slowly. "Plus you bought the good shit and I'm tipsy not drunk."

Quinn leaned over and kissed her softly. "Sorry, I didn't pack food."

Santana turned to face the blonde. "It's okay….you um, are all I want to eat right now anyways." Santana said while rubbing the back of her hand on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn blushed and tried to hide her face.

Santana looked up at her. "Seriously Q, I really cant wait to make love to you baby."

Quinn laid back down on Santana's shoulder. "Can I be honest with you San?"

Santana nodded. "Of course."

"I'm kind of scared to have sex with you." Quinn said softly.

Santana shifted so she was facing the blonde. "Don't be Q. I know it's new for you but I will be as gentle as possible and we'll go at your speed." Santana rested her hand on Quinn's side. "I'm sorry if my statement earlier made you uncomfortable."

Quinn smiled. "It absolutely didn't. I actually like your crude filthy mouth when it comes to sex." Quinn laughed. "I just want to be able to satisfy you."

Santana smiled. "Don't worry about that baby. Laying here with you surrounded by rose petals, and tiki torches, looking up at the stars is satisfying Q." Santana leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Just being with you is satisfying."

Quinn blushed before leaning forward and deepening the kiss moaning softly as Santana ran her hands under her sweatshirt and started to massage her back.

"I think you are trying to out romance me Fabray." Santana said with a smirk.

"I think I did already San." Quinn replied while kissing her softly.

"Care to make wager?" Santana said while sitting up.

"Are you serious?" Quinn said. "You don't I don't back down from bets."

"Neither do I." Santana replied while raising an eyebrow.

"How do we determine who wins?" Quinn asked.

"Ummmmm we can describe the date to Cedes and have her judge." Santana replied with a nod.

"What does the winner get?" Quinn asked while pulling Santana in her lap.

"A full body massage from the loser and dinner when we get back to New York." Santana replied with a wink.

"You are on…so every day we alternate a romantic gesture?" Quinn asked.

"Why not everyday? Don't have enough up here." Santana laughed while tapping Quinn's head.

"Oh I do San, you have yourself a bet baby." Quinn said while leaning up and kissing her.

"Cool so the Quinntanna Romance A Thon starts at midnight." Santana gushed.

"Quinntana?" Quinn fell over laughing. "You would definitely win the dork of the year award."

"Bite me." Santana said with a laugh.

"Ok." Quinn replied while laying the Latina down and nipping and kissing her neck.

After a make out session they were once again laying side by side on the blanket and pillows looking up at the stars.

"Now if I remember you are a science nerd Q." Santana started.

"Says the doctor." Quinn quickly interrupted with a smirk.

"Hush." Santana said with a laugh. "That's a different kind of science." Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist. "I want you to tell me about the stars. Like point out the big dipper and crap."

"And crap huh? So eloquent Dr. Lopez." Quinn teased. "I would love to." She kissed Santana on the cheek before wiggling closer to her and beginning to point out different constellations.

An hour later they both fell asleep, Santana woke up when she felt a cool breeze causing Quinn to shiver next to her. She leaned over and grabbed Quinn's backpack and pulled out another blanket. She tried to pull Quinn on top of her but the blonde was dead weight at this point. Quinn mumbled something incoherently.

Santana giggled softly. "Lay on me baby so I can put the blanket on us and hold you to warm you up."

"Ok." Quinn said sleepily. She laid flush on the Latina and wiggled slightly to get comfortable while wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and burying her face in her neck. Santana smiled and tossed the blanket over the blonde and rubbed her back under the covers until Quinn stopped shivering and she fell asleep.

"I'm going to give you the world Q….just wait." Santana whispered before kissing her softly on the lips and allowing herself to fall back asleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Tequila is the devil

**To the guest reviewer that keeps writing over and over that I stole the story. I DID NOT! This is my story that I deleted. Lol. I can only say it so many times. **

**Anywho...new chapter...I know I'm posting them fast but I didn't change too much of the beginning chapters so I overloading you all with this chapters until they get back to New York.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

As the sun rose higher in the sky the hot summer weather began to warm up the beach, thus making the sand hot to the touch. Quinn was still laying on Santana sleep with her face nuzzled in the Latina's neck. She shifted in her sleep moving her head slightly when she felt sweat dripping down Santana's neck. Quinn opened her eyes and lifted her hand to wipe the Latina's neck with her sleeve. She sat up slightly and saw Santana basically dripping with sweat. Quinn then took her sleeve and wiped her forehead softly as well before taking the cover off of them and rolling off of her. Once Quinn was lying on the side of Santana, the Latina instinctively turned on her side and exhaled but didn't wake up. She blinded reached out for the warm body that was once next to her but when she didn't feel anyone she simply rested with her arm outstretched.

Quinn realized how hot she was in her own sweatshirt and quickly took it off tossing it to the side. She let out a sigh of relief when she cooled down slightly from just sitting in her tank top. She looked over to the ice bucket where the champagne bottle was and leaned over and dipped her finger in and was happy the water was still cold. She picked up a napkin and wet it before running it over Santana's forehead and dabbing her neck with it as well in an attempt to cool the Latina down.

Santana stirred from the cool sensation. "That's cold." Santana rasped out.

"You're sweating, baby." Quinn said gently while dipping the napkin back in the cold water and repeating the actions. "Take your sweatshirt off, it's getting hot out here."

Santana slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

Quinn returned the smile back. "Good morning." She leaned forward and kissed Santana softly. "Come on sit up."

Santana sat up and allowed Quinn to take her sweatshirt off and leaned back on her elbows once it was dramatically fanning herself with her hand. "What time is it?" Santana asked while yawning.

Quinn picked up her phone. "It's 9:34." She tossed the phone back down while rewetting the napkin and running it over Santana's collarbone again slowly.

"And it's this hot already?" Santana replied. "That feels good Quinn." She whispered out.

"How did you sleep?" Quinn asked.

"Great, I had you in my arms." Santana said shyly. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, I feel asleep with my girlfriend out on the beach, on a bed of rose petals, under the stars, with the waves crashing in the background." Quinn gushed. "We are such a sappy rom com movie."

Santana fell over laughing. "At least you didn't call us a Lifetime Movie."

"Well that would one of us has to get kidnapped, raped, or be in an abusive relationship." Quinn teased.

"I love that we have the same interests, because I don't think I could survive watch those movies for you." Santana laughed.

"So you would watch those movies, even though you hate them for me if I wanted to?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Of course." Santana shrugged while running a handful of sand through her fingers. "I mean, I wouldn't want to do it often, but it makes you happy then I would sit through it with a smile, and maybe a martini."

"You are a sappy mess Lopez." Quinn laughed out. "I'm so happy to see this part of you babe, and a little intrigued."

Santana smiled and extended her arm. "Come here." Quinn shifted close and leaned into the Latina. Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder. "I want to apologize Q."

Quinn looked up. "For what?"

"I was super weird yesterday, and probably out of line with some of the stuff I said. I don't want you to think that I want you for your body or I just want to have sex with you." Santana started. "Because that's not the case at all. I mean you have a beautiful body, you always have." Santana smiled causing Quinn to blush. "But I'm attracted to you mainly because of your mind and your personality."

Santana shifted so she could look Quinn in the eyes, she grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "You have always been one of the smartest people I've ever met, and you have a personality that just makes people flock to you." Santana looked away for a minute. "It made me flock to you, not matter how much we fought in highschool or just last week." Santana smiled. "I always come back to you."

"Its fine San, you were kind of drunk last night. I wasn't offended or anything." Quinn said softly.

"I just, I just don't want you to think that I'm like objectifying you or anything like that. Like I said Q, this is real for me." Santana replied.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed her softly allowing Santana to slowly deepen the kiss after a few moments. Once the kiss broke Santana rubbed her thumb over Quinn's cheek and smiled. "I don't know why I'm so nervous around you all of a sudden."

Quinn smiled back. "I don't know either…but relax S. Ok?"

Quinn stood up and reached out her hands to help the Latina stand up as well. "Ready to head back?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I need a shower…it's going to be a bitch to wash this sand out my hair." She smiled while combing her fingers through her hair.

Quinn smiled. "I can help you if you want."

Later that afternoon Quinn came up to the bedroom they were sharing for the week and saw the Latina sound asleep with a book open on her chest. Quinn smiled and gingerly lifted the book and stuck the bookmark in and placed it on the table. She was about to leave the room to allow her to sleep when Santana opened her eyes.

"When did you get back?" She whispered out while stretching as she turned on her side.

Quinn walked back and sat on the bed. "A few minutes ago. I came to see if you wanted some lunch."

Santana shook her head. "No thanks."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Quinn reminded her while rubbing her side. "You need to Santana."

"I know, I just don't have an appetite right now for some reason." Santana replied. "I'll definitely eat something for dinner."

"Ok, well go back to sleep, you look tired babe." Quinn said while leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"What are we doing today? Where is everyone?" Santana asked.

"Well, the boys took one of the boats out to go fishing, and Rachel and Mercedes went walking down the beach to check out some of the shops." Quinn told her while climbing in the bed and lying down next to her. "Brittany and Sam are hanging out together."

Santana turned to face to the blonde resting her hand on the her hip. She moved in slowly and kissed Quinn gently on the lips. "I think I just want to hang out with you today." She whispered out. "We can hang out with everyone else tonight."

Quinn smiled. "Ok, what do you want to do?"

Santana shrugged. "Shopping?"

Quinn laughed. "It amazes me how much your eyes twinkle when it comes to shopping."

"It's a sickness I know, but I likes to look good." Santana replied with a smile. "Maybe I can pick something up for girlfriend while we are out."

"Jealous." Quinn teased. "She's lucky."

"Or maybe I'm the lucky one. I haven't decided yet." Santana stated with a wink.

"Can I take you to lunch while we are out?" Quinn asked while running her hand under Santana's shirt and resting it on her back making circles with her thumb.

Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn's neck softly, "Sure babe, I'll try to eat something for you. But can we finish my nap first, just like another 30 minutes or so?"

"Of course." Quinn told her as Santana nestled her face in neck and closed her eyes again falling back asleep within minutes.

* * *

**9pm. **

The girls returned back to the house with arms full of bags, due to Santana going way overboard at the boardwalk. Quinn grabbed the bags from Santana and took them up the room while Santana grabbed them bottles of water from the kitchen.

Santana went up to the bedroom and tossed Quinn a bottle of water. "No one is here they went to dinner and then the club, do you want to get dressed and meet them?" She asked while slipping off her sandals.

Quinn shrugged. "Do you?"

"Not really." Santana replied while sitting down on the bed. "I gave up on clubs a few years ago. I like to chill at home more so now. You know that."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I do, that's mainly because you are doing research or reading or something work related. You don't let loose enough anymore."

"Hey, hey, hey I go out….just not to clubs." Santana laughed. "We are almost 30…. Way too old for clubbing. Besides people go to clubs to pick up dates. I have my date right in front of me."

"People go to clubs to dance and have fun too, dork." Quinn laughed as she slipped her sandals off.

"Well, I rather have fun right here with you, just the two of us." Santana told her while pulling her into a hug and holding her tightly.

"So what do you want to do?" Quinn asked.

Santana thought for a minute. "Let's play a game."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "A game?"

"Yeah a game...scared?" Santana said with a smirk.

"No, what's the game?"

"Truth or Dare or a drinking game?" Santana posed the question.

"Let's do a drinking game." Quinn replied while picking up bottle of tequila.

Santana laughed heartily. "I don't even want to know why you have a bottle of tequila by the bed do I?"

Quinn shook her head and leaned over and kissed Santana. "Nope."

Santana stood up well I'm going to get changed out this dress and into pajama shorts so I'm comfy.

* * *

**12am**

After 3 different drinking games and a bottle of tequila the girls were drunk. Santana was lying in the bed on her back with a shot glass in her hand. "I t-think I beat you Q." She slurred.

"Yeah right Lopez...I won." Quinn said through a hiccup. "Yeah I wont..I mean yean I won."

"Ok...we both won...that can happen right?" Santana sat up with a thoughtful expression. "Its called a ... a... a... tie!" Santana smiled proudly at herself while nodding. "Yeah when 2 people win it's called a tie."

"You are so smart San...that's why you are a d-doctor." Quinn replied while lying down next to the Latina.

"You are so wasted Q..." Santana said while laying back down turning on her side and rubbing Quinn's arm.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Santana. "I'm not too drunk too kiss you am I?"

"Let's see." Santana teased when she moved closer as she deepened the kiss and moaned softly when Quinn's tongue flicked in her mouth. She slid on top of the blonde and ran her hands up and down Quinn's side while moving over to her neck and locating her pulse point sucking hard. Quinn rolled her hips up into the Latina as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair pulling out her ponytail in the process.

Santana slowly lifted Quinn's shirt up her stomach and leaned down and kissed her abs smiling as the muscles jumped from her touch. "Take my shirt off San." Quinn whispered out.

Santana lifted her head and moved back up to Quinn's mouth, she kissed her softly. "Are you sure? I told you we can go as slow as you want baby, no pressure."

Quinn nodded. "I want to go further tonight."

Santana smiled and lifted the blonde's tank top off. She gently palmed her breast and squeezed them lightly before kissing them through the bra. She laid down on the side of Quinn and ran her hand up and down Quinn's bare side while kissing her. Quinn deepened the kiss and began to kiss Santana hungrily and aggressively causing Santana's arousal to heighten.

"Damn Q..." Santana breathed out in between kisses. "You are am amazing kisser." She slowly moved her hand to Quinn's back and unclasped her bra. "Still sure Q?"

Quinn nodded. Santana smiled and leaned back in kissing her softly and slowly while tossing the bra to the floor. Santana then lifted herself to hoover over Quinn. She took one of Quinn's nipples and rolled it between her thumb and index finger causing the blonde to lose her breath momentarily.

"Take yours off too." Quinn said softly.

Santana nodded and took her t-shirt and bra off. She pulled Quinn into a hug allowing their breasts to crash into each other. Santana felt the throbbing between her legs intensify and she took Quinn's nipple in her mouth and began sucking and blowing warm air over the wet taut nipple while massaging the other. Quinn moved over and straddled Santana and began rolling her hips. Santana sat up and kissed Quinn on the stomach while resting her hands on the blonde's hips.

"W-we have to stop Q." Santana panted out as she dropped her hands to the bed.

Quinn captured Santana's lips again and pulled the Latina's bottom lip between her teeth. "Why?"

"Because you're drunk and I don't want our first time to be like this." Santana replied while shaking her head. "It's not right baby...you know it's not right."

"I want you San...I need you." Quinn moaned out. "Seriously, touch me."

"That's the liquor Quinn...I want you sober baby." Santana replied with a smile.

"So we are waiting?" Quinn said softly.

"Yea, we are. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret Q."

"I wont regret this Santana. I don't regret anything with you."

"I believe you...but I want us both to remember every minute and we need to be sober to do that." Santana replied while kissing Quinn softly on the lips and tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Ok, can we sleep like this though?" Quinn asked shyly.

"With our shirts off?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. Santana laughed. "Sure Q."

* * *

**4am. **

Santana was spooning Quinn fast asleep when the blonde jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Santana stirred and exhaled as she grabbed Quinn's pillow and hugged it tightly when she heard Quinn throwing up. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom just as Quinn start to vomit again but missed the toilet and instead vomited on her leg and down her chest.

"Awwww baby, here let me help you." Santana sat down behind the blonde and rubbed her back and held her hair as Quinn, this time, made good use of the toilet.

"Tequila is the devil." Quinn groaned out as Santana continued to rub her back soothingly.

"Hmmm is that so?" Santana said softly. "Ok Q, you need to get all of this out of you so I'm going to push on your stomach to make you vomit ok?"

"No." Quinn shook her head.

"I'm sorry baby, but it'll help." Santana said. "On three…one….two…three." On three Santana leaned Quinn over the toilet and pushed up in her stomach at the perfect spot causing Quinn to vomit violently in the toilet. "There we go." Santana coaxed her. "One more time Q." Santana said as she pressed in her stomach again causing Quinn to once again vomit.

"I hate you." Quinn mumbled as Santana flushed the toilet and leaned back pulling Quinn to rest on her chest.

Santana laughed while standing up and turning on the shower. "You need to shower, you have vomit on your chest and legs."

Quinn attempted to stand up but wobbled and lost her balance falling in to Santana's arms. "Ok, I guess I'm helping you. I'm not like groping you Q, I'm just going to rinse you okay?" Santana told her while holding her tightly around the waist and turning on the shower.

Quinn nodded as her eyes involuntarily closed. Santana pulled down Quinn's shorts and smirked when she noticed the blonde didn't have on panties. She then stepped in the shower and helped Quinn in. She stood behind Quinn and wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and grabbed the showerhead and sprayed it down the blonde's chest and on her legs.

"Is this foreplay?" Quinn asked while briefly opening her eyes. She then puckered her lips and tried to kiss Santana.

Santana laughed. "Ummm, yeah, no babe, this is me taking care of my drunk girlfriend. Hold on to my arm so you don't fall."

Quinn's head rolled to the side as she held on tightly to Santana. Santana then reached for her body wash and squeezed it into her loofah that was hanging from the rack. She ran the loofah softly over Quinn's body to wash the vomit smell off of her.

"Q?" Santana said softly. "Stay awake for me baby, just for a another few minutes and we can get back to bed."

"To cuddddddle?" Quinn slurred out.

"Yep, to cuddle." Santana told her with a smile.

Santana reached for the shower head again and ruinsed the suds off. She stepped out and grabbed a towel while holding onto Quinn's arms tightly so she didn't fall. She then lifted Quinn out and wrapped the towel around her. She put toothpaste on the Quinn's toothbrush and brushed her teeth as best she could. "Come on Q." She said softly while leading the blonde back to the bedroom. Santana had her sit on the bed while she went through Quinn's clothes and found sweats and a t-shirt.

"Here put these pants on Q." Santana told her but the blonde didn't respond. She debated on letting her sleep in the towel but thought about the aftermath of Quinn waking up naked in bed after being drunk and decided against it. She slipped the pants on Quinn careful to keep her hands in appropriate places then she slipped the t-shirt on the her head and fluffed up the pillows before quickly braiding her hair and laying her back down.

She pulled the covers up over Quinn and kissed her forehead. She then went to the bathroom and turned off the shower and cleaned up before changing out of the wet shorts she had on. She threw on sweats and a t-shirt from Quinn's luggage. She grabbed the garbage can from the bathroom and set it next to the bed and slipped in behind Quinn rubbing her back.

Quinn turned into Santana's chest. "Thank you." She whispered out before falling asleep.

Santana leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good night beautiful." Santana rested her hand on Quinn's waist and allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Worth The Wait

**I hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday!**

* * *

**8am.**

Quinn woke up in a haze and grabbed her stomach while groaning softly. She opened her eyes but the sunlight radiating into the room was too harsh and she quickly slammed them shut while wiggling closer to the Latina. Santana instinctively rubbed her arm before placing her own gently across her waist. She smiled as she felt Santana's breaths hit the back of her neck softly. She then placed her arm on top of Santana's, who let out a long exhale and held Quinn tighter.

"You okay?" Santana rasped out sleepily.

"Yeah…" Quinn replied slowly.

Santana laughed softly. "No, you aren't. You are hung over baby, and you sound like you're in pain."

Quinn turned around into Santana's chest nuzzling her face into her neck. "How did I get so drunk last night?" Quinn whined.

"Well for one, you suck at drinking games." Santana said while laughing and opening her eyes. "And two, you never could hold your liquor Q."

Quinn leaned back so she could look the Latina in her eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." Quinn croaked out with a small smile.

Santana leaned in and kissed her softly while stroking her hair. "You're welcome. You do know this is not the first time I've taken care of you when you are drunk Quinn."

"I know, but this time was different." Quinn said. "You gave me a shower and brushed my teeth." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Santana nodded. "Yes I did, and weirdly enough I loved it." Santana rubbed circles on Quinn's back. "I like taking care of you." She smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well maybe we can take a shower together when I'm like alert and sober." Quinn suggested.

Santana smirked and raised her eyebrow. "You want to take a shower with me?"

"It seems like it could be romantic." Quinn shrugged.

Santana nodded. "Hmmmmmm maybe."

Quinn closed her eyes and groaned softly while clutching her stomach once again.

"I will get you some aspirin Q." Santana said softly while rolling out of bed. Santana went downstairs and quickly made some bacon and toast for the blonde, before grabbing some aspirin, a can of Sprite and 2 bottles of water.

When she returned to the room Quinn was once again in the bathroom throwing up. Santana set the breakfast down and went to check on her. She rubbed Quinn's back while she finished up before handing her a wet towel to wash her face.

"Thanks." Quinn whispered out while laying her head on the wall.

"Why don't you try taking a hot shower and going back to sleep after taking some aspirin." Santana suggested as she handed the blonde some mouthwash.

Quinn nodded. "Ok, yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Santana then left the room and went to grab clean clothes from Quinn's luggage, she then laid the clothes on counter as Quinn slipped in the shower.

20 minutes later Quinn emerged from the bathroom. "You look better." Santana said with a smile. "Think you are done throwing up?"

Quinn climbed in bed and snuggled close to the Latina, who had her back resting again the headboard while thumbing through a magazine. "I hope so." Quinn replied.

"Well, I made you some breakfast, so eat all the toast, a little bacon and chug one of the bottles of water." Santana told her. "Doctor's orders." She added with a wink. Quinn smile and laughed slightly while following orders and taking 2 aspirin.

"Can I lay back down now?" Quinn asked as her head began to spin again.

"Yeah, you should be able to sleep the rest off." Santana told her. "Mind if I lay with you?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head before wincing in pain.

Santana laughed. "Smooth move Fabray."

Quinn frowned and elbowed the Latina. "You can't tease me when I'm hurting." She replied with a fake pout.

Santana slid down further into the bed. "Awwwww, Im sorry baby." She said sweetly as she laid down facing the blonde.

"Why are you staring at me?" Quinn asked while blushing. "is it something on my face?"

"Because even though you are hungover you still are radiant, you have a natural beauty Q." Santana whispered out with a smile.

Quinn turned a bright shade of red and turned her head, hiding her face in the pillow. Santana kissed her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "Go back to sleep."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure," the Latina replied.

"I known you for how long Santana?"

"Since middle school." Santana stated.

"You've always been a very sexual person, you were letting guys get past 2nd base back then." Quinn reminded her.

Santana shuddered at the memory. "Ummm, is there a point to you basically calling me a hoe, babe?" Santana laughed.

"I'm not calling you a hoe, you know that." Quinn smiled. "I'm just wondering why every time things get heated between us...you stop." Quinn took a deep breath. "Do you not want to have sex with me?"

Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly before she slowly began to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke for air she grabbed Quinn's hand and held it between them. "You know that's not the case Q. I just want to wait for the perfect moment. Too many of my relationships started with sex, and that became like a huge factor in the relationship. I just want to do this right with you." Santana started. "I also want to make sure you are completely comfortable when we do have sex."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "When did you grow up?"

"The moment I got the courage to tell you that I liked you." Santana answered with a wink. "The right time will come Q, and I promise it will be worth the wait."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Ok." She wrapped her arms around Santana and moved closer. "So I guess you are winning the romance contest after last night."

Santana shook her head. "That wasn't part of the contest, that was me taking care of my drunk girlfriend." Santana laughed. "But I do have something planned for tonight. So you need to sleep and get back healthy because I want you at your best tonight, baby."

"Ok." Quinn leaned up and kissed Santana allowing the Latina to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth with her tongue. Quinn rested her hands under Santana's shirt on her back and sighed softly as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**3pm. **

Santana was sitting out on the deck on her iPad playing Candy Crush when Brittany sat on the end of the lounge chair.

"What level are you on?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Santana looked up and smiled. "65, Ive been stuck for like 2 weeks, you?"

"How do you figure I play?" Brittany teased.

"I know you Brit." Santana laughed. "What level?"

"200." Brittany replied shyly.

"Damn Brit, you're really good." Santana told. "I always knew you were a genius."

"You and Quinn seem happy." Brittany said nervously.

Santana sensed the hesitation in her voice and put the iPad down. "What's wrong B?"

Brittany looked away.

"Hey, come on Brittany. Talk to me." Santana coaxed.

"I just don't want Quinn to make you forget me as your best friend." She whispered out.

Santana smiled softly. "Come here." She opened her arms and allowed the blonde to lean into her embrace. "You will always be my best friend, even though we don't hang out or talk that often anymore. Always remember you are still my best friend, Brit." She hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"Really?" Brittany asked as her eyes began to twinkle.

"Of course." Santana winked at her.

"Well, Sam and I are going to this fancy restaurant tonight. Do you and Quinn want to join us? We can like double?" Brittany asked sheepishly.

"That sounds like fun. Quinn is taking a nap, but I will run it by her when she wakes up. " Santana replied. "What time?"

"8ish?" Brittany answered while standing up.

Santana nodded. "Sounds good. I will find you later to iron out details."

Brittany squealed in excitement and clapped her hands before hugging Santana. "This is going to be so fun San!"

* * *

"This is going to be a disaster Q." Santana whined.

"What?" Quinn looked up from the menu she was reading. "You wanted to double, why are you complaining about it now?"

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend, and my two exes." Santana rested her elbows on the table and dropped her head dramatically in her hands.

"Really, Santana?" Quinn said while raising her eyebrow. "Is this is how tonight is going to go?"

"Isn't this awkward for you?" Santana replied.

Quinn shrugged. "Not at all."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yes Santana, relax hun." Quinn leaned over and titled Santana's head to face her so she could kiss her. Santana tentatively deepened the kiss while beginning to moan softly.

"You two are almost as annoying as you were with Brit back in high school." Sam said with a goofy smile as he pulled out Brittany's chair for her to sit down.

Santana scowled, as Quinn blushed and wiped Santana's lips before pecking them once more. "Be nice." She whispered to the Latina.

"Watch it Trouts." Santana said with a glare.

"You both look great." Brittany said with a huge smile.

"So do you Brit." Santana said with a smile. "So are we drinking tonight?"

* * *

**11pm**

Quinn was sitting out on the balcony with a blindfold on due to Santana's request. "Is this really necessary San?" She yelled in the house.

"Relax Blondie. This is well worth it." Santana kissed her cheek "Just give me 10 more minutes." Santana then quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a few items from the kitchen.

Once she had everything set up the way she wanted it, she grabbed Quinn by the hand and led her back in. "Ok, so don't take the blindfold off until I tell you."

Quinn giggled. "This is silly."

Santana laughed. "Do you trust me Q?"

"You know I do."

"Ok then, keep in on until I tell you." Santana said while kissing her softly.

2 minutes later Santana allowed the blonde to take off the blindfold. Quinn opened her eyes and gasped. Santana had soft candles and rose petals all over the bathroom while a bubble bath filled with pink and white rose petals. The latina was sitting on the edge of the tub in a robe holding a glass of champagne with a strawberry in it.

"What is all of this?" Quinn breathed out while she looked around with wide eyes.

"Well earlier you mentioned that you wanted to take a shower with me. Which was super wanky by the way." She laughed. "While that was a good idea…I thought us taking a bubble bath would be more romantic."

"This is definitely romantic San." Quinn said while gesturing around the bathroom.

"So you up for taking a bath with me, Q?" Santana asked softly while kissing her on the neck.

"Yes." Quinn said while exhaling slowly.

"Good," Santana smiled and took her robe off and stepped into the tub and held out her hand to the blonde. Quinn took her clothes off and stepped in the tub settling in front of Santana.

"This is for you." Santana handed her a glass of champagne.

"I cant believe I'm even drinking again after last night." Quinn replied while laughing.

"We aren't going to get drunk tonight Q." Santana told her softly while kissing her on the neck again. "I'm not taking care of your drunk ass two nights in a row." She teased. "If I wasn't a doctor I would have been completely grossed out last night."

"Oh whatever." Quinn elbowed her before turning her head and kissing Santana on the cheek.

"So, dinner was fun." Santana stated while taking a sip of her champagne.

"Yeah it was, Brittany and Sam are so cute together." Quinn gushed. "They will have adorable kids."

Santana nodded. "Yeah they are, hopefully they don't get Sam's big ass lips though."

"You do realize you have big lips as well babe, right?" Quinn asked while laughing softly.

"Ummmm, excuse me but my lips are full not big like Trouty Mouth there." Santana quipped back. "And you love my lips so don't talk about them." She laughed softly.

Quinn nodded. "That's true, I do love your lips."

Santana began to slowly massage Quinn's shoulders peppering kisses every so often.

"This bath is so relaxing." Quinn whispered out while setting her glass down and stroking Santana's thighs while leaning her head back on the Latina shoulder.

"Do you want kids San?" Quinn asked.

The Latina thought for a second. "Yeah I do, having a mini me would be awesome. I can even dress her like me."

"Ok, that's cute and creepy all at the same time." Quinn laughed.

"More cute than creepy...my kids will be adorable." Santana added with a smile while beginning to massage down Quinn's sides and finally rest her hands around the blondes waist. Quinn laid hers on top of Santana's and let out a contented sigh.

After several minutes of silence Quinn finally spoke you. "You sleep S?"

Santana moved her hands to Quinn's thighs and squeezed them before starting to massage them. "No...I'm awake baby. Ready to get out or want me to add more hot water?"

"Let's get out and cuddle in bed." Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good." Santana leaned forward to pull the knob up to drain the tub. She stepped out and quickly dried off before grabbing another towel and holding it open for Quinn.

Once the blonde stepped out Santana wrapped the towel around Quinn and helped her dry off slowly. She began to kiss up the blondes legs as she dried her off.

"Come on baby." Santana said softly while grabbing Quinn's hand. "Time for part 2."

Santana led Quinn back to bedroom where rose petals covered the bed as well and a tray of chocolate and white chocolate strawberries sat in the middle.

"You really are something San." Quinn told her while kissing her.

Santana went and locked the bedroom door. "Lay down Q."

Quinn laid down and picked up a strawberry and held it up to the Latinas mouth when she got in bed. Santana leaned forward and bit the strawberry slowly causing juice to run down the sides of her mouth.

"You are sexy without even trying." Quinn said while leaning forward and licking the juices off of Santana's chin.

Santana moved the tray to the side table after she picked one up and fed it to Quinn.

Quinn moved as close to Santana as possible and loosened her towel to view the Latina's body. Quinn bit her bottom lip and hesitantly reached out her hand to touch the Latinas body while slowly licking her lips.

Santana smiled at her nervousness. "You can touch me Q."

"I don't know what to do." Quinn said while bringing her hand back to her side quickly and exhaling softly..

Santana smiled while she leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "Think of what you want done to yourself." Santana reached her hand over and loosened Quinn's towel so it fell to the bed and slowly began to rub Quinn's side.

Quinn nodded and mimicked Santana's actions. "You are so beautiful, Q." Santana whispered while capturing her lips in a heated kiss and slowly rolling on top of the blonde. "If you want to stop...say now Q."

Quinn began to slowly roll her hips up into Santana's while running her hands up and down the Latinas naked body and grabbing her butt, resting her hands there. "I, I want you Santana. I need you right now." Quinn whispers.

Santana nodded and leaned down kissing Quinn softly on the lips before trailing kisses over to her neck. "Tell me what you want baby." Santana told her while now kissing down the valley between her breasts while rubbing her sides.

"Th-that feels good." Quinn panted out feeling a surge of arousal jolt through her body as Santana took her nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it.

"I need you Q….I cant stop now." Santana panted out while allowing her hands to roam the blonde's body.

"I don't want you to stop." Quinn told her.

"Good." Santana breathed out while kissing a trail down the blonde's body again while massaging her chest.

Santana slowly planted soft butterfly kisses back up Quinn's body before resting on the side of the blonde and kissing her gently on the lips. "Touch me baby, don't be nervous." Santana whispered out softly with a smile.

Quinn nodded and slowly raised her hand to cup one of Santana's breasts and squeezed it while leaning forward to lick it. Santana momentarily lost her breath as her hips involuntarily bucked toward Quinn. Quinn smiled and took Santana's nipple in her mouth and flicked her tongue over it while squeezing. Santana moaned loudly. "Q…."

Quinn now getting a sudden burst of confidence rolled over on Santana and straddled her. She took both her breasts in her hands and massaged them while leaning down and kissing Santana deeply and finishing the kiss while sucking on the Latina's tongue. "Don't stop Q…..don't stop baby." Santana moaned out as her hips began to grind up into the blonde.

Quinn licked a trail down the Latina's neck and swirled her tongue around each nipple. "Is this okay San?" Quinn asked.

"This is perfect." Santana panted out while sitting up and grabbing Quinn's face and kissing her passionately and hungrily. She quickly flipped the two over so she was now on top of Quinn. She slowly spread her legs open and kissed the insides of the blonde's thighs. "Sit up against the headboard." Quinn scooted back and reopened her legs.

Santana licked her lips and placed a soft kiss to Quinn's core. "Oh God!" Quinn groaned out.

"Relax baby." Santana whispered out while resting her hands on Quinn's hips and rubbing them gently. "Stay relaxed okay." Quinn nodded as Santana scooted down and laid flat on the bed. Santana used her tongue to pry open Quinn's vagina lips and licked her slowly. "Damn baby…..you're so wet already."

Santana smiled and used one of her hands to open the lips while she began to lick slowly up and down through each of the blonde's folds. She used her other hand to massage one of Quinn's thighs to keep her relaxed. Quinn was biting her bottom lip as she ran her fingers through Santana's long locks.

Santana then stuck her tongue in deep and began pumping it in and out of the blonde while moaning adding for extra sensation. Santana came up for air. "Damn you taste good Q." She stuck one finger in and slowly pumped in and out while flicking her thumb over Quinn's clit. Quinn lost her breath and Santana looked up quickly at her.

"You okay?" She asked concerned while slowing down her rhythm.

"Don't stop San…d-d-d-d-ont." Quinn painted out. "I'm c-c-close." Santana smiled at her and nodded while adding two more fingers and holding them there giving Quinn's body time to adjust to the fullness before picking up the rhythm and going faster and deeper.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s" Quinn panted out. "Deeper baby deeper!" Quinn screamed out. Santana then removed her fingers and stuck her tongue back in. She hummed softly against her clit and sucked on it softly while now bending both of Quinn's legs over her shoulders so she could get closer. She interchanged between flicking the clit with her tongue and sucking hard on it.

"Come for me baby." Santana whispered out. With one last flick of her tongue Quinn rewarded the Latina for her hard work with a wave of juices as her legs tightened around Santana's neck and she screamed out. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt. " Santana grabbed her hips and held them steady while continuing to softly and slowly lick her to clean her up and help her ride out her orgasm.

"Oh…my….god…" Quinn panted out as Santana crawled up and settled on her knees between Quinn's legs while licking her fingers. Quinn suddenly took Santana's hand and licked her own juices off the Latina's hand.

"That is so damn hot, Q." Santana breathed out while leaning forward to kiss her as she massaged Quinn's breast. "I'm not done with you yet." Santana smiled softly. She leaned on the front of her thighs and got as close as possible to Quinn opening her legs into the splits and slowly pushed her core into the blondes. She planted her hands on the side of Quinn by her hips and began to roll her hips into the blondes allowing their clits to crash together softly at first while she kissed the blonde's neck. "You feel good Q." Santana panted out in between soft kisses.

"You and that tongue." Quinn moaned out as Santana began to now lick behind her ear causing her hips to grind up into the Latina's. Santana picked up the rhythm and started to roll her hips faster and harder as sweat began to trickle down her back. Quinn grabbed her butt and pulled the Latina closer craving more friction.

"This is ….." Quinn tried to speak but couldn't as Santana found her mouth and hungrily kissed her as she began to thrust harder. Quinn ran her hands up and down Santana's now slippery back. Santana was getting close to peaking and hid her face in Quinn's neck biting her shoulder to keep from screaming out.

Quinn could sense Santana was getting close to her point as the Latina's arms starting shaking under her own body weight. "Wrap your legs around me Q." Santana moaned out. "Hurry up baby." Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's thighs and Santana moved closer. Quinn grabbed her forearms and held them tightly while peppering kisses on the Latina's neck. She then began to roll her hips faster into Santana.

"Quuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeee" Santana screamed out as sweat dripped down her face and she desperately kissed the blonde while rocking as fast as she could creating even more friction since she was closer now.

"Let go, San." Quinn whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss there and wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck pulling her impossibly closer. "Come on baby." She whispered out.

With one final thrust Santana screamed out in ecstasy as she peaked and crashed hard as she collapsed on to Quinn shaking as she went through her aftershocks. Quinn held her tightly and kept rocking her hips as she peaked again.

When Santana started to catch her breath she slowly sat up and brushed Quinn's stray hairs that were stuck to her sweaty forehead behind her ear and kissed her softly on the lips while holding her for dear life and resting her head on her shoulder still panting slowly and lazily kissing her there.

She then sat up and moved to the side of Quinn lying on her side. "Come here Q." She said softly motioning for the blonde to lay with her. Quinn laid down facing her and resting her hand on the Santana's butt as she casually rubbed circles there. Santana leaned forward and kissed her softly while cupping her face and rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"That was amazing Q." Santana breathed out. "You were amazing."

Quinn blushed. "That was all you." She shrugged. "I just followed your lead." Santana smiled and kissed her again. "You were right San."

Santana panted softly. "About what?"

"It was well worth the wait." Quinn said softly while peppering kisses on Santana's face as the Latina slowly drifted to sleep. Quinn turned so Santana was spooning her and fell asleep within seconds as well.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. I Don't Think, I Know

**I hope everyone had a happy and safe holiday!**

* * *

**8am.**

Santana woke up from her phone ringing. She smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Quinn sleep in her cuddling in her chest while cupping her breast. She kissed her forehead softly and turned over to see who was calling her. She saw it was Brittany and answered.

_Hey Brit…why are you calling….why didn't you just come down to the room?_

Santana laughed softly. _Yeah this is more fun._

_Jet skiing? Right now?_ Santana looked at the phone and saw the time.

_Let's go after lunch._

_That's just swimming after eating that's frowned upon Brit…jet skiing should be okay._

_Ok, we will see you then_

Santana hung up and tossed her phone on the floor and wrapped her arm around Quinn again. She was closing her eyes to go back to sleep again when she felt kisses on her neck. She smiled and began rubbing Quinn's bare back.

"Good morning." She rasped out.

"Good morning." Quinn replied while leaning up and pecking her on the lips. "Why did Brit call so early?" She asked while snuggling closer and get wiggling to get comfortable in Santana's arms.

"She wanted to go jet skiing," Santana replied while closing her eyes.

"Why so early?" Quinn asked.

"Because it's Brittany." Santana replied while sighing. "You know she wakes up at the ass crack of dawn full of energy." She laughed softly while rubbing Quinn's back.

"Ready to get up?" Quinn asked.

Santana opened her eyes. "I know you aren't serious Q." Santana replied. "It's 8am babe, we are on vacation. I can stay in bed all day actually, especially in this position."

Quinn lifted her face to kiss Santana and instantly deepened the kiss. "I want to try something."

Santana frowned in confusion. "What?"

Quinn kissed Santana's collarbone and massaged her breast before softly kissing them as well. She pushed the Latina softly on her back and kissed down her body until she reached the Latinas core and kissed it softly. Santana's eyes widened. "Are you sure Q? You don't have to do that baby."

Quinn smiled. "I want to." She then began to lick the Latina.

Santana's eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned loudly in pleasure. "Whoa…." She breathed out.

Quinn continued licking her before stopping to catch her breathing. "S-sorry." Quinn said quickly.

"Don't apologize." Santana told her with a smile. "It's a little tricky with breathing at first. Take your time and do what you feel comfortable with."

Quinn nodded and leaned back down and decided to take nice long slow strokes inside of Santana.

"Yes!" Santana screamed out as she fisted Quinn's hair and began to squirm in pleasure.

Quinn got motivated by Santana's moans and began to lick faster as she rubbed her thighs softly. She then hummed softly as Santana's legs began to tense.

"Dammit, Q I'm coming, if you want to move your head, now would be the time." Santana groaned out.

"No." Quinn replied and while wrapping her lips around Santana's clit and sucking as the Latina burst in her mouth and covered her face with her pillow as she screamed.

Quinn licked her slowly until her body stopped shaking, she then crawled back up Santana's body, and kissed her softly on the lips. "You taste sweet yet spicy at the same time." Quinn whispered.

"Are you sure that was your first time doing that?" Santana asked sleepily while running her fingers through Quinn's hair.

Quinn nodded shyly. "Was it ok?"

Santana smiled. "Let's just say my legs feel like noodles right now, babe." She whispered out before kissing Quinn again and rolling on top of her. "Now, let's make you legs noodles." She winked as she crawled down Quinn's body.

* * *

**1pm.**

Everyone agreed to bbq for lunch before spending the afternoon doing water sports and activities. Santana was cutting vegetables for the kabobs when Mercedes came in the kitchen.

"So what happened last night?" She asked with a smile.

Santana looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

Mercedes frowned. "Come on San…Quinn is glowing and you are bouncing around here all light and shit on your toes." Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "You even said Rachel and not Berry."

Santana shrugged. "We just hung out last night in the room."

"Bullshit Satan!" Mercedes said while handing Santana the skewers put the vegetables she cut up on. "I want details and I want them now."

Santana smiled shyly. "Dammit Wheezy…fine what do you want to know?"

"What is going on with you and Quinn?" Mercedes paused. "Wait….you have that same dopey grin you had when you first started dating Brittany."

Santana blushed and took a long drink out of her wine cooler.

"You're in love!" Mercedes screeched out.

"Shut up Cedes….damn tell the whole world why don't you." Santana said quickly while pointing the knife at the diva. "Keep you mouth shut." She tried to glare but it didn't work.

"Awwwww babe." Mercedes hugged her tightly. "How long have you loved her San?"

"Since she moved to NY." Santana said softly. "I really can see myself with Q forever Cedes, it almost scares me."

"Wow…..you are sprung San." Mercedes said with a smile.

"I know…it's not just because the sex last night was fuckin amazing, she challenges me mentally and emotionally. We talk about everything from world events, to sports, to fashion, to pop culture, to just life." Santana gushed. "And I trust her, like really trust her with everything…including my heart."

"Sounds like she could be the one." Mercedes told her.

"I think so, but I don't want to come on too strong and like scare her off." Santana said softly.

"She knows your past babe, she knows you can be a bitch but you have a huge heart, she knows that you threaten people but you cry at the drop of a hat. She knows that you disguise your undercover nerd and think we don't notice. If she isn't scared now….she wont be." Mercedes laughed. "You two are perfect for each other." Mercedes grabbed her hand. "Don't let her get away."

"I wont." Santana said while looking out the door at Quinn who was dancing around with Rachel and Brittany to a Spice Girls song. "I love that dork." She said with a smile.

"Good, because I need you both as bridesmaids in about 7 months and I don't want my wedding to be all awkward." Mercedes said softly.

"You're engaged?!" Santana screeched.

Mercedes slipped her ring from under her shirt on her necklace. "Jackson asked me a few weeks ago. I wanted to surprise everyone at lunch."

"I am so happy for you. I've only met Jackson once but he is a great guy Cedes." Santana gushed. "Wait….this wont be a glee wedding will it?"

Mercedes laughed. "No all my bridesmaids wont be glee girls."

Mercedes noticed Santana was no longer paying attention but was now staring at Quinn through the window. "Go be with your girl, I will finish these up."

"You sure?" Santana asked.

"Yep, I have my prince so go get your princess San." Mercedes winked at her.

Santana quickly hugged her. "Congrats again."

She ran out of the door and hugged Quinn from behind, to which the blonde turned around and kissed Santana before holding up a hotdog to her mouth and offering her a bite and taking a bite herself.

Santana led Quinn to the side of the house. "I don't want to freak you out or anything Q but …. I think I love you." Santana rushed out quickly before looking down sheepishly. "I know I love you."

"I love you too, San." Quinn said quietly while pulling Santana closer to her and kissing her. "I love you too, baby."

Santana pulled Quinn close laying her forehead on the blondes and holding her hips. She let out a shaky sigh and a small smile. "Really Q?"

Quinn gave her a chaste kiss. "Of course I love you Santana." Quinn rubbed the Latina's lower back. "Why did you doubt that?"

Santana shook her head. "I didn't doubt, I just, I've only ever told one person that I've loved them before…." Santana paused to kiss the tip of Quinn's nose. "I was just nervous."

Quinn smiled. "I don't want you nervous about anything that happens with us San."

Santana nodded. "I'm not anymore." She squeezed Quinn's hips before rubbing her sides. "I love you, Quinn." She said more confidently.

"I love you too, Santana." Quinn said with a smile before pulling Santana into a heated kiss.

When the kiss broke Santana hid her face in Quinn's neck while holding her tightly. "Is that bad that I want to skip the BBQ and just stand here and hold you?"

Quinn shook her head. "I only want to be around you right now too." She kissed Santana on the neck. "But, we really haven't been hanging out with everyone. So we should spend the day with everyone."

Santana sighed. "I guess that's true, I told Brit I would jet ski with her."

"Rachel wants to talk to me about what I've been up to in life." Quinn said while rolling her eyes.

"Which we both know means that she wants to tell you about her life." Santana said while laughing.

"Exactly, cuddles and a movie tonight?" Quinn said as they started to walk back towards the group hand in hand.

"Of course," Santana said while squeezing her hand. I can't wait to get back to NY so it can just be us and we don't have to worry about being social."

Quinn laughed. "You think you have me all to yourself back home."

Santana nodded confidently. "I don't _think_ I _know" _She winked at Quinn then went to towards the table with the food and began talking to Mercedes.

* * *

**6pm.**

Quinn and Santana walk back into their room exhausted from hours of playing in the ocean, jet skiing, surfing, body boarding, and swimming. Quinn laid down right away on her back closing her eyes.

"I'm so damn tired right now." Santana said through a yawn. "Ocean water will tire you out."

"Yeah it will." Quinn said softly. "I'm glad everyone is kind of doing their own thing tonight. I just want to relax."

"Me too, I just want to sleep for a little bit." Santana said while taking off her swimsuit cover and sitting on the bed.

Quinn leaned forward and placed a few butterfly kisses on the small of the Latina's back before laying back down. Santana smiled and laid down kissing Quinn softly on the lips. "I'm going to take a shower to wash this salt water off and then how about we take a little nap and I take you to dinner tonight." Santana said softly.

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn replied. "I'll get in the shower after you."

"Cool." Santana kissed her one last time before rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

15minutes later Santana was singing softly to herself and washing her hair when the shower curtain slid open and she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

Santana opened one eye and turned around. "Q?"

She was answered by a deep kiss with Quinn's tongue roaming around in her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Santana moaned out when the kiss broke.

"Here lean your head back so I can rinse the shampoo out for you." Quinn said softly while grabbing the shower hose. Santana leaned her head back as Quinn slowly began to massage the shampoo out, she then handed the shower hose to Santana. "Hold this for me, baby." She reached over and grabbed the Latina's conditioner and massaged that in her hair as well.

"Were you a masseuse in your past life Q….cuz this feels amazing." Santana moaned out. "Seriously you can wash my hair anytime you want."

Quinn laughed. "You are such a dork." She kissed Santana softly on the shoulder and finished massaging the conditioner in. She then rinsed the conditioner out and put the shower hose back on the hook.

Santana turned around slowly and kissed Quinn on the neck while letting her hands run and down the blonde's slick body. She trailed kisses down her collarbone and around her breasts licking them slowly while squeezing them.

Quinn pulled Santana back up to her mouth and shoved her tongue in kissing her hungrily while running her fingers through her wet hair. She then stuck a finger inside Santana and started pumping quickly while flicking her clit with her thumb. "Damn baby…" Santana moaned out while rocking her hips into the blonde and clutching her tightly. Quinn smiled into the kiss and stepped out of the shower.

Santana was left speechless by what just happened. She exhaled deeply and turned the shower off quickly heading towards the bedroom. "You are such a tease." She smirked at Quinn who was sitting on the side of the bed slowly drying herself off.

Quinn smiled. "Come here." The blonde stood up and laid a dry towel on the bed. "Lay down San."

Santana raised her eyebrow and walked slowly to the bed and laid down. "On your stomach." Quinn told her.

Santana laid down on her stomach and rested her head on her arms. Quinn straddled the Latina from behind picking up a towel and drying her body off slowly. She then picked up a bottle of oil and rubbed some in her hands and began to massage Santana's shoulders slowly.

"Why are you so tense?" Quinn asked softly while working out a knot behind the Latina's left shoulder.

Santana moaned. "Hmmmm I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to fix that for you." Quinn whispered while kneading out the knot before working her way down the Latina's body and working out her lower back.

"Are you sleep babe?" Quinn asked softly after 15 minutes of complete silence from the Latina.

Santana turned over on her back and pulled Quinn down flush on her and kissed her softly and slowly while running her hands across the blonde's butt. "I thought the winner of the romance contest was supposed to get a full body massage." She asked with a smile.

Quinn blushed. "You won." She kissed Santana and rested her hands on the sides of the Latina head.

Santana flipped them over. "I want you right now Q." Santana rasped out while kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point.

"C-can I try being in control?" Quinn asked nervously.

Santana smiled. "Of course." Santana sat up and pulled Quinn up with her. She scooted forward and had Quinn straddle her before lifting the blonde's leg to interlock with theirs. "This is should be good for you to start." Santana said softly while stroking Quinn's thighs.

Quinn nodded and bit her lip.

Santana leaned forward. "I will follow your lead baby, ok?" Santana gave her a reassuring kiss.

Quinn slowly slid forward until their cores were touching; she inhaled sharply at the sensation and slowly began to rock hips into Santana's. The Latina rested herself back on her elbows and allowed Quinn to take control. Quinn leaned forward and kissed Santana's breasts while picking up the rhythm.

Santana moaned in pleasure and let her head fall back as Quinn began to attack her neck and move faster. "God San…." Quinn moaned out while wrapping her arms around Santana pulling her closer.

"Keep going Q." Santana whispered out through pants.

"I love you baby." Quinn croaked out while going faster and clutching tightly to the Latina. Santana sat up and pulled the blonde closer peppering kisses all over Quinn's collarbone.

Santana used one hand to cup Quinn's face while using her other to brace her body in place as they were now rocking quickly back and forth. Santana couldn't hold back anymore and she began to thrust into the blonde back matching Quinn's rhythm.

"You feel so good baby." Santana panted out while bringing her chest flush with the blondes and holding her tightly while nuzzling her face into Quinn's hair. "I'm c-c-c-lose Q."

Quinn cupped Santana's butt and held the Latina in place while rocking as fast as she could. "San….." Quinn moaned out. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

They both came crashing down while screaming out. Quinn collapsed on Santana as the Latina fell backwards on the bed. She used the last of her strength to roll them over so she was on top of Quinn. She lazily kissed her before finally laying her head on her shoulder and sighing.

"Was that okay?" Quinn asked shyly.

Santana slowly lifted her head. "Are you kidding? That was perfect." Santana smiled before kissing Quinn first on the forehead, then her nose, then each cheek, and finally softly on the lips. Santana slid off of the blonde and laid down next to her still trying to catch her breath. "I love you Q." She whispered out before falling asleep.

* * *

**9pm. **

Quinn woke up when she had to use the bathroom; she kissed a sleeping Santana on the forehead and lifted the Latina's arm from her waist before slipping out of bed. After using the bathroom she picked up Santana's sweatshirt and tossed it on with some sweats and headed to the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Mercedes pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Hey love bird." Mercedes said with a smile. "I was headed to my room and heard some action earlier." She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Quinn turned bright red. "Shit."

"Don't worrym everyone is gone." Mercedes told her. "I'm the only one here."

Quinn sighed in relief. "We're going to watch movies tonight, you can join us."

Mercedes shook her head. "I don't want to see a live porno…that's Puck's fantasy not mine." She laughed.

Quinn elbowed her. "Hey, we don't have sex constantly." She said while blushing ever harder.

"Just joking with ya girl, Jackson is flying in tonight so I'm leaving to get him from the airport in about an hour." Mercedes smiled. "So I will be myself busy later." She added with a wink before walking out of the kitchen.

Quinn smiled and went to the fridge to find something she could make for the Latina for dinner. "Damn….I should have had Mercedes help me cook something."

Quinn saw shrimp and got a bright idea on what she could do. An hour and a half later she came back up to the room and saw Santana out on the balcony talking on her cell phone. Quinn put down the tray of food she cooked and smiled nervously as the Latina turned around and winked at her.

Quinn ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. When she came back to the room Santana was sitting on the bed.

"What's this Quinn?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"I uh, I made you dinner….well I tried to make you dinner." Quinn replied. "You know my cooking is kind of sketch."

"I thought I was taking you to dinner." Santana said softly.

"You always cook for me so I wanted to try cooking for you." Quinn replied. "I have wine to mask the taste if it's not good."

Santana smiled. "That's sweet of you baby, and I'm sure I will love it." Santana patted the space in front of her. "Come on….show me this masterpiece."

Quinn sat down next to the Latina and lifted the top off the plate revealing a plate of rice, with lemon pepper sautéed shrimp on top. "I know it's not a lot but I burned the first batch of shrimp." She said sheepishly.

"This looks and smells amazing Q." Santana kissed her on the cheek. "I don't mind sharing if you don't." She added with a smile.

Quinn shook her head. "I don't."

Santana picked up the fork and ate a bite of the rice licking her lips afterward before picking up one of the shrimp and eating it.

Quinn closed her eyes. "How bad is it?"

"Open your eyes silly." Santana said while laughing. "This is really good Quinn." Santana replied while taking another bite of the rice.

"You're just saying that." Quinn shook her head.

"I'm serious about my food Q…you know that." Santana replied. "This is good baby." She picked up the fork and fed some rice to the blonde. "When we get back home you are making me shrimp and rice all the time."

Quinn laughed. "Well stop hogging and give me some shrimp."

Santana stood up quickly and picked up the plate. "No way, I'm not sharing my shrimp." She teased.

Quinn laughed heartily. "Give me some shrimp San." She said again trying to keep a straight face.

Santana popped another one in her mouth and shook her head. "No way."

Quinn stood up slowly as the Latina ate another forkful of rice while backing up slowly. "This is so good Quinn…damn shame you don't have any." She teased while closing her eyes and savoring the taste while swallowing.

Quinn lunged towards the Latina but Santana jumped out of the way causing Quinn to end up on the floor. "Getting slow in your old age huh?" She laughed at the blonde.

"You suck." Quinn said while laughing.

Santana ate another forkful and smiled brightly while winking. "Mmmmm mmmmmmm" She teased as she licked her lips.

Quinn sat back on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest in a fake pout with puppy dog eyes.

Santana sighed. "Dammit, you know I can't resist your puppy dog eyes Q." She said while eating another bite of rice. "That's how I ended up on this trip with you now."

Quinn smiled. "Wasn't the trip worth it?"

Santana walked slowly back over to the bed and sat down next to the blonde. "It was more than worth it." She said softly while kissing Quinn. Quinn leaned back in and kissed her again.

"Damn that does taste good." Quinn replied licking her lips after tasting the shrimp on the Latinas.

"Told you." Santana said while smiling.

Quinn reached for the plate but Santana moved it quickly and smiled. "Nice try." Santana replied quickly.

"I forgot how freakin greedy you can be." Quinn laughed.

"Hey….I love to eat, what can I say?" Santana replied while eating more rice.

"Wanky." Quinn said while kissing her softly on the neck.

Santana choked on a laugh. "You can't use my line."

"Too bad…I already did." Quinn mused.

Santana grabbed a forkful of rice and shrimp and held it up to the blonde's mouth.

"This is good." Quinn said excitedly as her eyes widened. "But I still need cooking lessons from you. We can't eat shrimp and rice forever."

Santana fed her another forkful. "We can cook together back home, and I can teach you that way, how does that sound?"

Quinn nodded since she was chewing. "That sounds like fun."

Santana smiled. "Good."

They finished the rest of the dinner with Santana feeding Quinn in between taking her own bites. Once they were done Quinn stood up and took the plate setting in on the desk in the corner of the room and pouring them both a glass of wine.

She walked back over to the Latina and handed her the wine. "Want to sit out on the balcony?" Quinn asked softly.

Santana nodded. "Sure."

They sat down on the small wicker couch and cuddled close. "I hate that we are leaving in 2 days." Quinn whispered out.

"Yeah, this has been a great trip…very relaxing." Santana replied while resting her hand on Quinn's thigh and absentmindedly drawing shapes. "But I'm excited to start this new life in New York with you."

Quinn blushed. "I can't wait either." Quinn kissed her on the cheek. "Promise to make time for each other with our crazy work lives?"

"Nothing will keep me away from you Q." Santana told her while kissing her on the forehead. "I promise you baby."

Quinn nodded while taking a sip of her wine. "We do only live a few blocks away from each other. We are always at each other's place anyways. I guess nothing will really be that different after all."

"Unless you move in with me." Santana whispered out while looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

"What?" Quinn asked with small smile.

"Move in with me Q." Santana asked while leaning forward and kissing her. "I want you to move in with me baby."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. Our Routine

**Back to New York mid way through the chapter...time for some fun**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Are you serious San? You want me to move in with you?" Quinn asked with a smile.

Santana nodded while leaning forward and kissing her softly. "I don't want to stop waking up next you, or falling asleep with my arms around you." Santana smiled. "I want to wake up early and make you coffee to take to the office, I, I want to have dinner ready for you when you come home, I want to talk shit about our coworkers together while we sip champagne in the tub every night." Quinn laughed. "I don't want to be away from you Q."

Quinn blushed. "I want all of those things too. My lease is up in 3 months….can you wait 3 months for me?" She asked sweetly.

"3 months?" Santana tapped her chin while she pretended to be in deep thought. "Of course I will." She smiled brightly while pulling Quinn into another kiss. "I love you Q."

"I love you too, baby." Quinn replied. "Isnt your lease up soon too?"

Santana shook her head. "Not until the end of the year but Im thinking of just buying the condo from the owner."

"Wow, really?" Quinn asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, I mean I love my place, its in a great location, the building is relatively quiet. I have the entire top floor to myself." Santana told her. "And my dad would kill me if he knew I was renting." She laughed.

"Well, if I am going to be living there I will pay for half of it." Quinn suggested.

"No." Santana said sternly.

"San…"

"Quinn no." Santana shook her head. "You are _not_ paying for half of the condo, baby."

"Why?" Quinn challenged.

"I cant let you do that."

"I would be paying half the rent if I moved in…so whats the difference?" Quinn asked.

"You wouldn't be paying the rent. I would still be." Santana told her. "If it makes you feel better you can pay the cable and internet bill…and buy groceries."

Quinn laughed. "As much as you eat baby, that is basically the rent."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I can't help I enjoy steak and lobster." She laughed softly. "But you will be dining on the finest cuisines with me."

"Works for me. I have to pay for something San." Quinn said softly.

"Fine, we can iron out details when that time comes but you are not paying for half of the condo." Santana kissed her on the forehead.

Quinn leaned into Santana's embrace and stifled a yawn. Santana looked down. "Tired?" She asked while rubbing Quinn's arm as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yea, I think I'm going to head to bed." Quinn said while standing up and stretching. "Good night." She said softly while leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on the Latina's lips before kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, beautiful." Santana said with a smile. "I will be in after while."

Quinn nodded while heading into the bedroom. 30 minutes later Santana finished her 2nd glass of wine and went back in the bedroom. She saw Quinn asleep on her side so she quietly went to the bathroom and performed her nightly ritual of washing her face and brushing her teeth. She pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and took off the sweatshirt and sweats she had thrown on earlier and put on a tank top and some extremely small shorts.

She tiptoed to the bed and slid in snuggling close behind the blonde. She had just closed her eyes when she felt Quinn turn in her arms and face her. Santana opened her eyes and saw Quinn staring at her. She smiled as the blonde kissed her softly.

"I was wondering when you would finally come in." Quinn whispered out with a smile while moving closer to the Latina. Santana ran her hands over Quinn's back before stopping and lifting the cover.

"Are you naked Q?" She asked while laughing.

Quinn nodded. "The real question is why aren't you?"

Santana leaned forward capturing Quinn's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Quinn pulled at the hem of Santana's tank top to lift it off while Santana quickly pulled her shorts down. "That's much better." Quinn whispered out while rolling on top of the Latina.

* * *

**7am**.

Santana rolled out of bed quietly and headed to the bathroom, she hopped in the shower and changed into workout out clothes to go for a run. When she came out of the bathroom Quinn was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you up Q?" Santana said softly while walking over to the bed and kissing her.

"Because I woke up naked and alone in bed." Quinn said shyly. "I need your arms around me." Santana laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed and tied her sneakers. "Where are you going?" Quinn asked through a yawn.

"I've been slacking this week, so I'm heading out on my morning run." Santana told her. "I need to stay in routine, you know that."

"Mind if I come with you?" Quinn asked while standing up. "I want to join in your morning routine, I mean since we will be living together.."

"I can't wait." Santana smiled. "You sure you want to run with me?"

"Yeah, I need to start exercising more." Quinn said while heading to the bathroom. "Give me 15 minutes to get ready."

Santana nodded. "Ok babe."

3 miles later Quinn was hugging a tree trying to stand up and catch her breath while Santana jogged in place. "Geez Q….you are not this out of shape babe."

"W-who k-k-new we would r-run this far." Quinn panted out while trying to catch her breath.

"Weren't we on Cheerios together?" Santana laughed while she began to run in a circle around the blonde. "Sue would kick your ass if she knew you were this out of shape."

"Shut it Lopez….that was 10 years ago." Quinn said while sliding down the tree and attempting to sit down. "Sue Sylvester can kiss my ass anyways."

"No, no, no don't sit you'll get stiff." Santana ran over to her and grabbed her arm to pull her back up. "You know that."

"I don't care." Quinn groaned.

Santana laughed softly. "Come on we can walk back and I will buy you a protein shake."

"Are you trying to punish me?" Quinn whined.

Santana smiled. "Ok, I'll buy you a smoothie and a muffin." She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on babe."

They walked over to a small stand and Santana swiped her card buying Quinn a mixed berry smoothie and an apple cinnamon muffin and herself a protein shake. "So you really run this far every morning?" Quinn asked while taking a sip of her smoothie.

Santana nodded. "I usually run 5 miles, walk halfway back and run the rest of the way."

"No wonder your body is amazing." Quinn said with a smile.

"Yours is too, baby." Santana said while kissing her softly on the temple. "I have no complaints when I look at you."

"Well back in the city I'm going to start running with you." Quinn said confidently. Santana looked over at her and raised her eyebrow. "Well, if you tone it down it a little."

"I can do that if it means you running with me." Santana told her while grabbing her hand. "Want to sit down for a bit?" Santana pointed to a bench off to the side under a huge tree.

"Sure." Quinn nodded.

They sat down on the bench and Santana lifted Quinn's legs in her lap and started to massage her calves. "You're starting to limp." Santana kneaded her hands from Quinn's thighs down to her ankles. "What part of your legs are tight?"

"The whole leg." Quinn said with a shy smile.

Santana laughed. "Seriously Q?"

"I haven't run in years." Quinn leaned her back against the arm of the bench and opened her muffin breaking off a piece and holding it to the Latina's mouth who happily accepted the muffin, she then tossed a piece in her own mouth.

"Well, you need to soak in the tub when we get back, then I will give you a proper massage to loosen you up." Santana said softly. "We probably should have stretched a little longer before we started."

"You're too good to me." Quinn said while sitting up and kissing Santana. The Latina deepened the kiss and cupped the blondes face.

They sat for another 20 minutes while Santana kept massaging the blondes legs to keep them loose and warm as Quinn shared her muffin with the Latina.

"Ready to head back?" Santana asked her while running her hand up and down the blondes thigh.

"Yeah." Quinn breathed out while standing up slowly.

Half way through the walk home Quinn's footsteps got smaller and shorter. Santana let her hand go. "Here hop on my back."

"Santana no." Quinn shook her head. "I'm heavier than you are."

"By like a pound or two, Q," Santana said while rolling her eyes. "Come on, babe, hop on. I'm stronger than you…you know that." Santana bent down so the blonde could hop on.

Quinn got on the Latina's back and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck kissing her softly on the neck. They walked the way home joking and laughing with Quinn stealing innocent neck and cheek kisses.

That evening Quinn was sleep after a long hot bath soaking and a massage from Santana, which led to a few rounds of, mind-blowing sex. The Latina came up to the room from shopping with Brittany and softly laid in bed next to Quinn kissing her awake.

"Hey gorgeous." Quinn whispered out while smiling.

"Hey babe." Santana replied. "How are your legs?"

"They feel better." Quinn told her. "Thank you again."

Santana winked at her. "Anytime." She leaned forward to kiss Quinn. "We are having karaoke night, you in the mood to sing?"

"I'm kind of surprised you're excited." Quinn said while sitting up and yawning.

"I am too actually. I'm in a really good mood for some reason." Santana said while standing up.

"I wonder why that is." Quinn winked at her.

"You definitely had something to do with it." Santana said while blushing.

"What time is the karaoke party starting?" Quinn asked while sitting up.

"Around 9." Santana told her. "So I need you to get dressed and take a walk with me before then."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm walking with you after that hellish run you put me through earlier." Quinn shook her head. "No way." Quinn laughed.

Santana laughed. "Hey, I carried you home and massaged you afterwards, baby."

"Very true." Quinn smiled. "Fine, let me get dressed." Quinn got up and went towards her luggage putting on a skirt and a tank top while slipping on a pair of Santana's flip flops.

"Ready?" Santana asked with a smile.

Quinn nodded. Santana bent down and picked up a picnic basket, tossed a blanket over her shoulder, and grabbed Quinn's hand.

They walked a ways down the beach before Santana finally stopped and laid the blanket down. "I've never had a candlelit dinner on the beach…have you?" She asked softly.

Quinn shook her head and smiled.

"Now you have…cross that off your bucket list." Santana said with a wink while she pulled out a few containers of food and lit some candles.

Santana opened her legs in a v and patted the space inviting the blonde to sit there. Quinn sat down and began opening the containers.

"You cooked all this?" Quinn asked. "When?"

Santana shrugged. "I had Brit help me before we went shopping, its just a bunch of salads and I made us some paninis."

"She didn't mind cooking for your girlfriend?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Come on Q…you know Brit isn't like that. We are all friends. Besides, it was her idea, she's surprising Sam with a beach dinner too. She wanted to double again but I declined." Santana said while kissing her neck.

"Trying to keep me all to yourself?" Quinn joked.

Santana laughed. "That and I didn't want to share my lobster salad."

Quinn's eyes widened and sparkled. "You made lobster salad?! Oh my God! San you know how much I love it when you make that." Quinn started opening every container looking for it.

Santana laughed at how excited the blonde was. "I have it right here, babe. Relax." Santana opened the container and held a forkful up to the blonde's mouth.

Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned in satisfaction. "That is seriously the best thing you make San." She beamed while licking her lips.

After they ate Quinn leaned back into Santana's chest as the Latina held her tightly. "Dinner was great."

"Thank you." Santana said softly.

"You are spoiling me San, with the dinners and all this romance." Quinn said with smile.

"I haven't even begun to spoil you Q." Santana laughed as she set a velvet box in Quinn's lap.

"What's this?" Quinn asked quickly.

"Open it and see, blondie." Santana shrugged.

Quinn opened the box and found a pair of diamond earrings. "San..." She breathed out.

"I saw them at store and thought about you." Santana told her as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, you didn't have to buy me anything." Quinn said while staring at them.

"I know, but I wanted to." Santana smiled as she hugged her tighter. "You're welcome."

"We still have about an hour until karoake." Quinn replied while looking at her watch.

"Yeah we do, want to walk up the beach a little, it's peaceful with just the waves crashing." Santana said while resting her hands on the blonde's thighs.

Quinn shook her head. "Have you ever made love on the beach?" She asked while turning around to face the Latina.

Santana shook her head. "Have you?"

Quinn shook her head as she leaned forward and kissed Santana deeply. "Let's cross that off our bucket list too." She whispered out against the Latinas lips while she slid down Santana's skirt.

* * *

**3am**

Quinn came out the bathroom and walked up to the side of the bed where Santana was sound asleep. She kneeled down and kissed the Latina softly. Santana fluttered her eyes open slowly and glanced at the clock.

"What's wrong Q? You okay?" She rasped out sleepily.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I thought of something else we can cross of our bucket lists." Quinn said with a smile.

"It's 3am baby, cant it wait until morning?" Santana said while her eyes involuntarily closed.

"No." Quinn replied simply. "Come on San…wake up."

"Go away Q." Santana said while burying her face in the pillow.

Quinn smiled and climbed on top over the Latina and began jumping on the bed.

"You can't be fuckin serious right now." Santana said while opening her eyes with s smile. "You're lucky you're cute, otherwise Snix would be in full force all over your ass right now." She laughed softly while closing her eyes again.

Quinn stopped jumping and sat down on the bed and kissed Santana softly. "It will be worth it."

"It damn well better be." Santana said while sitting up slowly as Quinn bounced off the bed and tossed her clothes to put on.

Quinn walked over to her. "Don't get grouchy on me, baby." She kissed the Latinas forehead.

"I'm tired Q." Santana groaned out while wrapping her arms Quinn's waist and laying her head on her stomach as the blonde stood in front of her.

"I promise to hold you on the plane tomorrow so you can sleep again." Quinn said with a smile.

"I don't even want to think about flying." Santana shuddered. "But, thank you baby, I would really like that." She whispered out.

20 minutes later, after Santana fell back asleep while getting dressed, Quinn was leading the sleepy Latina back down the beach with a flashlight.

"Where are we going Q?" Santana asked looking around noticing it was pitch black out with the only light coming from the flashlights they had and the moon.

Quinn looked around. "This looks like a good spot."

"For?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Skinny dipping." Quinn said with a smile while placing the flashlight down and taking off her sweatshirt and tank top.

"W-what?" Santana stuttered out as she watched the blonde undress. "Are you serious?" She asked with a smirk.

"Very serious." Quinn said as she stood naked and started backing up slowly towards the ocean. She pointed the flashlight in the Latina's face. "Come on."

"Its freezing out here Q…you're going to get sick." Santana said worriedly. "Plus who knows what the hell is in that water." Santana pointed her flashlight to the water.

"Chickening out Lopez?" Quinn said while taking another step backwards while beginning to imitate a chicken.

"I'm no chicken Fabray." Santana hissed out. "You know that."

"Well come skinny dipping with me." Quinn replied casually. "I dare you."

"Oh come on Q. You know I cant turn down a dare." Santana whined.

"Come on baby." Quinn took another step backwards while shining the flashlight in the Latina's eyes. "Strip."

Santana sighed and started stripping off her own clothes. As she was taking her shorts off Quinn ran up to her and smacked her on the butt. "Tag you're it!" She screamed out while taking off running.

Santana laughed and quickly took off shorts picking her flashlight back up and chasing the blonde into the water.

"Shit! It's freezing out here Q." Santana screamed out once she caught the blonde in the water and hugged her.

"I can warm you up." Quinn said with a smile while leaning forward and kissing the Latina.

"You are crazy you know that right?" Santana asked when the kiss broke.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Quinn asked while splashing her with water.

"No." Santana replied while splashing her back with a smile.

"Wasn't this worth waking up for?" Quinn asked while holding Santana tight around the neck.

Santana smiled. "Anytime spent with you is worth it." She whispered out while peppering kisses on Quinn's neck. She then smacked Quinn back on the butt and took off running through the water. "You're it now!" Quinn laughed and chased after the Latina.

They spend the next half hour chasing each other and kissing in the water before finally heading back to the house. After a hot shower to warm ip they climbed back in bed. "So what's next on this bucket list of yours?" Santana asked while pulling Quinn as close as possible to her and kissing her on the neck.

"Hmmmmm I don't know." Quinn responded while tilting her head to give the Latina better access. "Any ideas?"

Santana smirked. "Mile high club?"

Quinn locked eyes with her and kissed her passionately. "Absolutely."

After a brief make out session, they laid and held each other in silence. "I love you Santana."

"I love you so much Q, good night baby."

"Good night."

* * *

"Alright we are getting ready to take off San, lean into me again babe." Quinn said while lifting up the armrest and wrapping her arm around the Latina. Santana nodded and leaned into the blonde closing her eyes tightly and hiding her face in Quinn's neck. She inhaled the blondes scent and felt herself relax slightly. Quinn held her hand tightly and stroked her hair with the other.

The latina was drifting to sleep on Quinn's shoulder while she thumbed through a magazine catching up on celebrity gossip when the plane suddenly jolted and dropped. Santana jerked awake as her eyes widened.

"Its ok San." Quinn quickly said. "Just a little turbulence." She added while grabbing the Latinas hand and holding it tightly.

The plane dipped again as the seat belt light chimed on.

**"Attention passengers this is your captain, we have seemed to run into some bad weather so there will be turbulence for quite a while, we ask that you adhere to the seat belt on light and stay seated. We will update you once we pass through this rocky patch. thank you for flying Delta Airlines."**

"We're going to die." Santana whispered as the planed rocked again and the lights flickered.

"No we aren't." Quinn told her as she let her hand go and wrapped it around the Latina rubbing her arm softly.

The plane jolted again and dipped once more. Santana felt her stomach jump in her chest as hot tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. Quinn leaned over and pulled down the window shade.

Santana bounced her leg up and down brushing it against Quinn's as it moved. Quinn looked over at her girlfriend as a lone tear slid down her cheek. Her heart dropped seeing the Latina so scared. She leaned over slowly and kissed the tear away. "You are okay, baby." She whispered to the Latina. "Lay back on me okay?"

Santana nodded and hid her face in Quinn's neck once again as she sporadically shook out of fear. Quinn felt her hot tears slid down her neck as she peppered kisses to the Latina's forehead as the plane began to rock and sway. Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and clutched to her tightly.

* * *

"Are you okay Santana? You've been quiet since we landed." Quinn asked while looking over at her.

"Im fine Q, I just want to forget about this dumb ass day with that fucked up plane ride." Santana replied quickly.

Quinn sighed and scooted closed leaning her head on the Santana's shoulder. She smiled softly when she felt Santana kiss the top of her head before wrapping her arm around the blonde and sighing.

The cab came to a screeching halt in front of Santana's building causing her to jerk forward. "What the fuck asshole!" She yelled out. "I could have gotten whiplash."

"San." Quinn said softly.

Santana rolled her eyes and got out of the cab grabbing their luggage from the trunk as Quinn paid the cab driver who sped off once he heard the trunk close. Quinn reached over and grabbed her suitcase from Santana and linked hands her as they walked into the building.

Once inside Santana sighed deeply while turning on lights in her condo, to which Quinn followed behind her turning them off.

"What are you doing Q?" Santana asked when she realized what the blonde was dong. Quinn grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom; she turned on the lamp next to the bed. "Sit down." Quinn then went in the ensuite and ran a bubble bath. While the tub filled up she came out and undressed the Latina before taking off her own clothes.

"Come on." Quinn said softly.

Quinn sat down in the tub and had the Latina settle in front of her. "Lean your head back." Quinn coaxed her softly. Santana laid back flush against the blonde and rested her head on the blondes shoulder exhaling shakily.

"I thought we were going to die." Santana whispered out.

Quinn rubbed her thighs softly. "I was scared too, but we are fine now." She kissed her on the shoulder softly. "We are safe now…relax."

"I'm trying to Q." Santana told her truthfully. "The bath is helping…thank you."

Quinn smiled and held her tighter. "You're welcome."

"Are you staying here tonight?" Santana asked her while running her hand over the blonde's thigh.

"Do you want me to?" Quinn asked softly while kissing her shoulder again.

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

Quinn smiled. "Good, because I was staying whether you wanted me to or not."

Santana laughed softly.

20 min later Santana fell asleep as Quinn gently washed and massaged her under the water to soothe her. Once Quinn noticed she was dead to the world, she rubbed her arm to coax her awake. "Let's go get in bed San."

Santana mumbled something close enough to an ok and sat up getting out of the tub slowly. Quinn got up quickly behind her and wrapped a towel around her leading her back to the bedroom. Santana immediately laid down and fell back asleep instantly. Quinn pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead gently before going to the Latina's walk in closet and finding a pair of shorts and tshirt to put on. She turned the lamp off before leaving the room.

She then headed to the living room and opened their luggage. She sorted their clothes and tossed the dirty clothes in the wash, careful to separate Santana's clothes that had dry clean only tags. She went then went to the kitchen and grabbed a Popsicle out of the freezer before settling on the Latina's huge sectional couch and turning on the TV while picking up Santana's laptop and browsing through Facebook looking at the pictures Brittany posted from the past week.

* * *

**8pm**

Santana emerged from the bedroom in shorts and a sports bra and walked into the living room where Quinn was laying down watching TV. The blonde looked up and smiled when she felt her presence in the room.

"Hey you…feeling better?" Quinn asked with a smile.

Santana nodded as she laid on the couch behind the blonde kissing her neck softly before hugging her. "Thank you for everything today. I was such a wuss on the plane."

Quinn turned over to face her. "Its okay to be scared San, it doesn't make me look at you any differently."

Santana sighed. "I know." She leaned forward and kissed Quinn gently at first before slowly deepening the kiss moaning softly when she felt Quinn slip her tongue and caress her own tongue.

"I unpacked and washed for you." Quinn told her when the kiss broke.

"You didn't have to do that Q." Santana said while resting her hand on the blondes side.

"I know, but I wanted to." Quinn told her.

"Did you eat yet?" Santana asked as Quinn turned back around and picked up the remote control and began flipping through the channels.

"No, I wanted to wait for you to wake up. I had a popsicle." Quinn replied while turning back and facing her.

Santana leaned in and kissed her again before licking her lips and then licking the blondes lips. Santana then began sniffing Quinn's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked while laughing.

"Let me smell your breath Q." Santana asked with s straight face.

"What?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow. "No, that's gross."

"Open your mouth, Quinn." Santana instructed. Quinn opened her mouth slightly as Santana used her hand to pull the blonde's tongue out a little.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked while laughing. "Get your dirty hands off my tongue dork."

"Why is your tongue purple?!" Santana gasped. "You better not have eaten my last grape Popsicle." She jumped up from behind the blonde and ran to the kitchen.

Quinn laughed and quickly grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch covering her head anticipating an angry Latina storming back in.

"What the fuck Q!" She heard Santana yell out from the kitchen.

Santana came moping back in the living room and sat on the far end of the sectional. "Lime, orange, cherry, and lemon come in the box….all of which I have like 2 or 3 of those flavors left, mind you, and you eat the last grape one." Santana scoffed. "You think you know a person and this happens..."

Quinn fell over laughing.

"It's not funny; no wonder your lips taste so good right now." Santana added with a pout.

Quinn crawled over to the Latina and straddled her. "I will buy you some more tomorrow." She told her while wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"I wanted one right now." Santana whined while crossing her hands across her chest. "I dreamed about it."

Quinn faked hurt. "I thought that smile on your face was from dreaming about me."

Santana playfully rolled her eyes. "It was a dream about a Quinn who _wouldn't_ eat the last grape Popsicle."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed her. "Can you still taste it on my lips." She whispered slowly.

Santana licked her lips and nodded while leaning back in and kissing Quinn again allowing her hands to roam up and down the blondes back. Santana lifted Quinn's t-shirt and smiled when she saw the blonde opted to go without a bra. She leaned forward and slowly dragged her tongue around Quinn's nipple on her left breast while squeezing the other. Quinn ran her fingers through the Latinas hair as she rolled her hips towards her.

Santana licked a trailed to the other breast and repeated the action before taking the hardened nipple in her mouth and humming while she sucked sending a flash of fire through Quinn's body. "God, baby…" Quinn moaned out.

Santana slipped her tshirt all the way off and planted soft butterfly kisses all over Quinn's breast before nipping at her collarbone. "Touch me San." Quinn moaned out while gently pushing the Latina on her back.

Santana quickly flipped them over so she was on top. She used her teeth to pull down Quinn's shorts and laughed when she noticed the blonde didn't have on panties either. "No bra or panties today?" She asked her while peppering kisses up the thighs.

"Easy access for you." Quinn replied with a laugh.

Santana kissed her core. "So" *kiss* "sexy." Santana spread the blondes legs open and licked her slowly savoring each and drop of arousal she could taste.

"God, San…." Quinn screamed out.

Santana kissed softly into the blonde before licking her name into her core. "You are so wet Q…." Santana stuck a finger in and slowly began pumping while flicking her clit with her tongue.

"Sssssssss" Quinn hissed out while rolling her hips into Santana's hand. Santana felt Quinn closing in around her fingers so she slipped it out slowly and began kissing and licking her slowly building Quinn up for the orgasm of her life.

"I'm…..going….to…..explode….San…." Quinn panted out.

Santana dragged her tongue slowly around the blondes clit before sticking it in and pumping in and out as slow as she could. Santana moaned when she felt her shorts start to stick to her legs from her own arousal. She quickly slipped her shorts off while continuing to lick Quinn slowly.

"Oh, god….San….baby….baby….bay." Quinn rasped out. "Fuck!"

Santana reached down and ran her finger through own folds and stuck her finger into the blondes mouth who slowly sucked her juices off of her while moaning.

"Damn Q…." Santana breathed out.

"I want more." Quinn whispered out.

Santana nodded and stuck two fingers inside herself and held them up to Quinn who slurped and licked them clean while moaning, arousing the Latina in a way she has never been aroused before.

"I want to finish you." Quinn told her. "Do not touch yourself again." She commanded her.

Santana nodded and climbed on the couch settling between the blondes legs and began rocking instantly when their cores touched.

"You feel so damn good, Q." Santana moaned as she rocked slowly while Quinn lifting her sportsbra off of her and leaned up kissing her taut chest.

"I'm so close San." Quinn whined. "Baby please…"

Santana leaned down and kissed her softly. "I don't want this to end Q." Santana whispered before deepening the kiss. "You feel too good."

Santana ran her hands over Quinn's chest while slowly kicked up the rhythm a notch. Quinn reached up and wiped the sweat from her forehead gently tucking her hair behind her ears. "I can't hold on anymore Q…." Santana groaned. "I tried to wait." She breathed out as her facial muscles tightened. "You ready to finish baby?" Santana managed to get out as her face was beginning to turn a light shade of red.

Quinn nodded while biting her tongue and she began to rock her hips up into the Latina's. Santana was grinding harder and faster into the blonde as the sound of their skin slapping began to sound like a round of applause cheering them on. Santana gripped on to the back of the couch as Quinn held her hips, as she rocked harder and faster into Quinn; Santana's arms shaking as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Q, Q, Q, Q, Q." Santana panted out while moving her hips in a figure 8 before Quinn thrusted up hard one last final time sending them both over the edge. "I…..love….yooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu" Santana screamed out.

"Oh goooooooooooooooooooodddddddddddd." Quinn screamed out as Santana lost her voice and collapsed on top of her breathing deeply.

Quinn peppered kisses to Santana's shoulder while running her hands up and down her back which was now slick with sweat. Santana lifted her head and pulled Quinn into a long heated kiss before rolling off of her and on the side of her lazily kissing her neck.

Quinn turned to face her. "Did that make up for the popsicle?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe not." Santana told her with a smirk before kissing her softly. "When I get a little energy I'll get up and make dinner." Santana said softly as Quinn cuddled close to her.

"You don't have to cook, let's just order in." Quinn suggested.

"Chinese?" Santana asked.

"Whatever you want, baby." Quinn replied while turning and grabbing Santana's laptop off the table to pull up the online menu from their favorite Chinese restaurant that was a few blocks away.

After they ordered Santana got up and trotted off to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water and a Popsicle. She handed a bottle to the blonde and laid back down behind her grabbing the blanket from the floor and covering them both up before picking up the remote turning to the evening news. She opened her Popsicle noisily and began slurping on it.

"Are you joking right now?" Quinn asked with a smile.

Santana took a bite of her Popsicle and looked down at her. "What? Don't you watch the news…it's a great way to stay informed."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know I watch the news, Im referring to you slurping a Popsicle in my ear right now. A _cherry_ one at that."

Santana held the Popsicle down offering Quinn a bite, who accepted, before bringing it back to her mouth. "Cherry is my second favorite flavor." She shrugged.

"You are unbelieveable." Quinn laughed as she shook her head before turning back around and watching the news snuggling back into the Latina who was running her hand up and down her side as she happily ate her Popsicle.

* * *

**11pm**

The pair were cuddled on the couch looking for a movie to watch on TV. Quinn was resting her back on the arm of the couch while Santana laid between her legs on her chest.

"Hey Q."

"Yeah."

"I have some errands to run tomorrow, like grocery shopping, dry cleaning, you know stuff like that. Do you want to come with me?" Santana asked while sitting up slightly to look in her eyes. "I mean that way I'm sure to get food you want too from the grocery store."

"Sure, baby, I'll go. We need to swing by my place so I can check my messages and I can grab a few things for work on Monday. Is that ok?" Quinn responded while rubbing her back.

"Yeah, that's cool. You're going to stay tomorrow night too right?" Santana asked her softly.

Quinn nodded and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Yeah, I am."

"Good." Santana replied while lying back on her chest.

"Let's watch a scary movie." Quinn suggested.

"As long as it's an old one that's actually scary. None of that _I Know What You Did Last Summer _or _Scream _mess….those were just stupid." Santana answered.

"What about _It_?"

Santana shuddered. "The movie with the creepy ass clown?"

Quinn nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen it in ages and it's on HBO in a few minutes.

Santana sat up. "Works for me. I'll get us some snacks. You want ice cream or popcorn?"

Quinn thought for moment. "Ice cream."

Santana smiled and headed towards the kitchen, she came back 5 minutes later with a huge sundae. Quinn swung her legs off the couch and sat up Indian style as her eyes lit up. "Wow San…is there an ice cream parlor in your kitchen or something." She said with a smile.

"I told you I take my food serious." Santana winked and handed her a spoon.

Quinn frowned. "Why does your side have 2 cherries and I only have one?"

"Says the girl that ate the _last_ grape Popsicle." Santana said while rolling her eyes.

Quinn laughed. "If I hear about that damn popsicle one more time I'm going to scream, babe."

Santana smirked. "**GRAPE**. **POPSICLE**." She said slowly while enunciating every single letter.

Quinn closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs; Santana's eyes widened as she quickly put the bowl down and covered Quinn's mouth while laughing. "Ok, fine, fine, fine, I will let it go." Santana said while leaning over and kissing her.

Quinn smiled. "Good, now lets pig out on this sundae and see who gets scared first."

"Ummm, we both know that will be you." Santana told her while scooting back on the couch and throwing the blanket over their legs before picking up the sundae once again and holding a spoonful of ice cream with two cherries on top to Quinn's mouth.

Quinn smiled. "You are so whipped." She whispered out after accepting the ice cream and kissing the Latina on the neck.

"Says the girl that gave me a bath and washed my clothes today." Santana replied quickly with smile.

"Touché." Quinn replied while leaning her head on Santana's shoulder as the movie started.

"I can get used to this routine with you Q." Santana told her.

"This is our routine, babe." Quinn said as she kissed her quickly.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Blackout

**Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

Quinn and Santana fell into a routine that worked great for them. The blonde spent majority of her time at the Latinas house. Santana was working days at the hospital so she was home by 6 everyday; she would first shower, then begin dinner while watching the news. Quinn was working on a big case at her firm so she was working longer days and coming home around 8….tired and sometimes grouchy. However, seeing Santana's smile and open arms waiting to hug her usually instantly brightened her mood.

It was a stormy Friday night and Santana was in the kitchen cooking dinner singing along to the radio while sipping a glass of wine, when a tired Quinn came dragging through the door. Quinn tossed her umbrella in the bucket, briefcase on the couch, slipped out of her heels and sat down in the recliner sighing loudly.

Santana heard the door close and peeped her head out of the kitchen. "Q? Is that you, baby?" She called out.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Quinn said while rolling her eyes.

Santana came in the living room with her glass of wine. "Shit, you got caught in the rain." She said softly while taking a sip and taking the soggy mess Quinn was.

"Really? I didn't notice." Quinn hissed out while taking her suit blazer off.

"Whoa…the fuck is wrong is you?" Santana asked her as her face scrunched up.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and I'm wet from the storm." Quinn replied quickly.

"Well, don't take out your Friday night rainy bitchiness on me Fabray." Santana retorted. "You know if you would have called I would have picked you up from work, but you choose to take the train today."

Quinn closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "I'm sorry, baby." The blonde whispered. "Come here San." She stood up and opened her arms.

Santana walked slowly towards the blonde. "Bad day at work?" Santana asked softly while hugging her tightly and kissing her softly on the neck a few times.

"Yeah, sorry for snapping at you." Quinn whispered into her neck.

Santana leaned back and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's ok, we all have bad days." She brushed some hair out of the blonde's face. "You've dealt with Snixx on more than one occasion, more specifically last week." Santana laughed softly and handed the blonde her glass of wine. "Here, you obviously need this more than me right now."

Quinn smiled and took the wine taking a long sip. "Thanks baby. This is good."

"You're welcome. Dinner is almost done, so why don't you go take a shower and get out of those wet clothes. Get comfy." Santana told her while grabbing her briefcase in one hand and linking her other hand with the blondes. She led Quinn to the bedroom and turned on the shower.

"Hop in, by the time you get out, I will have dinner ready on the table." Santana said with a smile.

"Why are you so good to me?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged. "I love your moody ass, what can I say?" Santana winked at her. "And I hate to see you upset, baby." Santana kissed her once more before she went back to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of wine while she finished up dinner.

Quinn was finishing up her shower and washing her hair when suddenly the lights in the bathroom went out. She froze immediately. "San, stop playing I have shampoo in my hair and I cant see." She called out. No response.

"Come on babe, turn the lights back on!" Quinn yelled out.

She groaned loudly. "Santana!"

When there was no response she opened the shower door and looked out. "Damn you," Quinn sighed while stepping carefully out of the shower and drying one of her hands off and flicking the light switch. When the lights didn't come back on she frantically flicked it over and over. "Shit!" She screamed out.

She heard the patter of feet running through the bedroom. "Q, you okay?" She heard Santana call out. "You didn't fall in the shower did you?"

"No I didn't fall." Quinn replied.

"Thank God." Santana breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What's with the lights?" Quinn called from inside the bathroom. "Did you pay the bill?"

"Go to hell Q, you know I pay my bills on time asshole." Santana told her while rolling her eyes. "It's a blackout from the storm." Santana told her. "The whole neighborhood is pitch black."

"I have shampoo in my hair." Quinn whined.

"I have flashlights Quinn…relax." Santana told her while stepping in the bathroom. "Here let me wash the shampoo out for you."

Santana set down a huge industrial flashlight and pointed it towards the ceiling illuminating the entire bathroom.

"Look at all the fuckin water all over the floor Quinn!" Santana screamed out as she stepped in a puddle getting her socks wet.

"Don't yell at me San! It's just water geez." Quinn snapped back.

"Yeah that could have seeped out in the bedroom…I have hard wood floors do you know what water damage would cost to repair?" Santana said frantically while grabbing towels and wiping up the floor.

"I can afford it to pay for it…relax." Quinn replied while shivering since she was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom.

"That's not the fuckin point Q…I can afford to have it repaired too." Santana hissed.

Santana took a deep breath. "Tonight is not going as planned at all." She whispered out. "Get back in the shower Q, you're cold and shivering." She said softly. "I will clean this up." Once Quinn stepped back in the shower, Santana grabbed a few more towels off the shelf and quickly wiped up the puddles of water. She then took her clothes off and stepped in behind Quinn.

"Turn around Quinn."

The blonde turned around slowly and leaned her head back as Santana reached over her and rinsed her hair out slowly. Santana sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling, Q." Santana finally broke the silence.

"It's ok, I did have water all over. I'm sorry too." Quinn turned around and pulled Santana close to her linking her hands on the top of the Latinas butt. "What's with us today?"

Santana smiled. "I blame the weather." She shrugged.

"Storms are supposed to be romantic." Quinn told her.

"We can still make this a romantic night, Q." Santana said softly while slowly running her hands up and down the blonde's wet body.

"Is that so?" Quinn smirked.

"Absolutely." Santana turned them around and pinned Quinn to the wall. "I have dinner ready." Soft kiss. "We can light the fireplace." Soft kiss. "We can sip wine." Soft kiss. "I made dessert." Soft kiss.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "I thought I was dessert."

Santana lifted Quinn's leg and wrapped it around her waist. "You are the appetizer baby." She whispered against the blonde's lips before slowly and sensually kissing her. She licked a trail from the blonde's ear down to her breast swirling her tongue around her nipples smirking as they instantly hardened.

Santana bent down and licked the blonde slowly. "I missed you all day at work baby." Quinn moaned out.

Santana nodded and sucked on her clit humming adding extra vibration, which caused Quinn's hips to buck forward.

"I want your mouth up here baby." Quinn said softly pulling the Latina back up and kissing her passionately while she began rocking her core on the Latinas thigh.

Santana nodded and began rocking on the blonde's other thigh. "Hold on tight, so you don't slip Q." Santana said while sucking on her neck. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around the Latina's neck and moaned into her mouth while grinding quickly on her thigh.

"God, San…." Quinn moaned out as she rested her head on the wall.

"Feel good doesn't it, baby?" Santana whispered while lowering her head and sucking on the blonde's breasts. "Dammmmmmnnnnnn Q."

They continued rocking and grinding quickly into one another as the water cascading over their bodies, in silence aside from their moans.

"I'm close Q….fuck…."

Quinn bit the Latina's shoulder to keep from screaming. "Oooooooooooooo."

"I have to taste you Q." Santana bent down quickly and began licking the blonde quickly while jamming her tongue in her core and pumping quickly until she felt the blonde clench and tighten around her tongue. Santana then sucked hard on her clit until Quinn burst all in her mouth. Santana swallowed and licked her lips before standing back up and allowing the blonde to taste herself on her lips while she began to grind quickly and aggressively on Quinn's thigh again.

"Q…..god…..fuck!" Santana screamed out as she held on to the blonde tightly while grinding harder. Quinn began flexing her thigh muscles which when Santana rocked the next time sent her over the edge.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccckkkkkk!" She screamed out as she peaked and shook from her orgasm. Quinn held her tight and kissed her to bring her down while continuing to move her thigh.

They got out of the shower and dried off. Santana set the flashlight on the desk across the room and picked up Quinn laying her on the bed kissing down her body again.

"I still want you baby." She rasped out while opening the blonde's legs and lowering herself immediately rocking and moaning as their already sensitive and tender clits crashed together. She leaned down and kissed Quinn allowing the blonde's tongue to control her mouth.

After 2 more orgasms a piece the pair got dressed in tank tops and shorts. Santana pulled out her emergency kit from the hall closet and lit candles all over the living room after she lit the fireplace giving them more light. Quinn laid down blankets and pillows making a pallet for the two of them on the floor. Santana walked back to the living room with plates of dinner for the two of them before quickly running back and grabbing a bottle of wine.

"This looks amazing baby." Quinn said while leaning over and kissing the Latina.

"It's a new recipe I threw together…hope you like it." Santana said while pouring more wine for them.

Quinn picked up her plate, which had beef, broccoli, carrots, and chestnuts in a red wine sauce served over pilaf and moved closer to the Latina leaning into her while she ate. "How was work San?"

Santana shrugged. "It was ok I guess….nothing too exciting happened."

"You work at a hospital, nothing exciting happened?" Quinn laughed.

"Well, I'm getting switched to the ER for the next couple weeks….so that means longer hours." Santana said softly.

"Starting when?" Quinn asked.

"Monday."

"Why do you sound so sad about it?" Quinn asked while putting her plate down. "The ER is more exciting right?"

"Only on TV baby." Santana laughed softly. "I don't work on Grey's Anatomy."

"So we wont be having dinner together nightly anymore?" Quinn asked with a pout.

"I will always cook for you Q," Santana replied with a smile. "Don't worry about that." Santana turned her head and kissed her softly on the shoulder. "Dinner just may be a little later at night that's all."

After they ate dinner and finished a bottle of wine, Quinn picked up a flashlight and cleared up the plates. She came back with a bag of marshmallows. "We can't open the fridge and we still need dessert right?" She smiled.

Santana nodded and raised an eyebrow. "I never buy marshmallows, where did those come from?"

"I knew you were drunk!" Quinn laughed. "Last weekend after _you_ got the bright idea to play bartender and make martinis, we got super hungry for junk food so we walked up the street to that little corner store."

Santana shook her head. "I remember the martinis, but I don't remember going to the store." She laughed.

Quinn began sticking marshmallows on the two cast iron rods by the fireplace. "I kept telling you how drunk you were and that we shouldn't walk but you insisted, so long story short we bought like 5 bags of marshmallows."

Santana fell over laughing. "So we have 5 bags?"

Quinn shook her head while handing a rod to the Latina. "No, aside from this bag there are only 3 left now." Quinn giggled to herself. "We ate marshmallows off of each other that night and out of each other that night." She added with a wink.

Santana's eyes widened. "I definitely remember the sex! You were beyond amazing that night baby, I remember wondering what the white things were." Santana laughed.

Quinn leaned over and kissed her. "Sex is never boring with us."

Santana deepened the kiss moaning softly. "Are we recreating that night again right now?" She asked seductively.

Quinn shook her head. "Nope." She gave the Latina a chaste kiss before sitting between her legs and leaning back against her chest. "Tonight will be a new adventure and memory."

Santana kissed the back of the blonde's neck. "Everyday is a new adventure with you baby, and I love it."

Once the first round of marshmallows were done Quinn blew on the rod and pulled it off holding it up to the Latina's mouth. Santana ate the marshmallow while sucking on the blonde's finger and moaning. "That's good."

Quinn smiled and popped one in her mouth.

"Are you feeling better now?" Santana asked as she began to massage the blonde's shoulders.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah I am, you always know how to relax me….and I don't mean just with sex." Quinn turned her head. "Sometimes all I need is a hug from you to lift my mood."

Santana blushed. "I feel the same way, last week when I had the day from hell at work, the moment you walked through the door I couldn't help but smile." Santana hugged her tighter. "It's something about you Miss Fabray that calms my spirit."

"I hate when we argue San." Quinn said softly. "We did so much of that in high school."

Santana nodded while sticking the rod back in the fire with more marshmallows. "Yeah we did, you know I can't control Snixx, she just comes out sometimes." Santana sighed and kissed her neck again. "But I don't want her to come out on you."

"I don't want her to come out on me either." Quinn laughed.

"How about you keep HBIC Q in check and I keep Snixx in check." Santana said softly.

"Deal." Quinn nodded before turning her head and kissing the Latina softly on the lips.

After a few more rounds of marshmallows, Quinn was lying on the Latina's chest while Santana held her as they talked about random topics.

"How long do you think the lights will be out?" Quinn asked as she slipped her hands up Santana's shirt and began rubbing her sides.

Santana shrugged. "Scared of the dark?" She teased.

Quinn laughed softly. "I have my big bad Snixx to protect me." She lifted her head and looked the Latina in the eyes. "I'm just wondering."

"Are you comfortable?" Santana asked the blonde.

"Yeah, why do you want to go get in bed or on the couch?" Quinn asked while sitting up.

Santana shook her head. "I'm laying in front of a fire with my gorgeous girlfriend. I don't want to move."

Quinn blushed and kissed her softly allowing Santana to deepen the kiss and run her hands over her back.

"Rachel invited us to dinner." Quinn whispered out.

Santana shook her head. "No."

"Come on baby, it will be fun." Quinn whined.

"Dinner with Berry wont be fun, and if you think it will be….we need to change your definition of fun." Santana laughed.

"Santana…."

"Come on Q….don't use that tone with me.." Santana said softly as Quinn moved and laid down next to her.

"We are going San." Quinn said while stroking the Latina's hair.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "So I don't get a say in this at all?"

Quinn shook her head. "Not really." She laughed softly as ran her hand under Santana's shirt again and cupped one of her breasts and massaged it.

"You are sooooooo lucky I love you." Santana said while stroking Quinn's cheek.

"I know I am." Quinn leaned in and kissed her softly. "You want a massage?"

"I'm not going to turn that down." Santana said with a smile.

Quinn had Santana turn over on her stomach and began massaging her shoulders slowly while she straddled her from behind placing soft kisses on her back, neck, and shoulders every so often. 30 minutes and 2 cramped hands later, Quinn finally broke the silence. "San?"

She leaned down and saw the Latina fast asleep so she kissed her neck softly one last time and rolled off of her and laid down close beside her. She pulled a blanket from the corner over them and rested her hand on the Santana's back as she closed her eyes. Santana turned slightly and wrapped an around Quinn's waist resting her face in the blonde's neck.

"Good night baby." Quinn said softly while kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

**4am.**

Quinn was jolted awake by Santana's alarm blaring through the room. Since being switched to the ER rotation a month ago, the Latina was now working 36 hour shifts which required her to start at the crack of dawn. She would 36 hours then she was off for 48 hours then work 36 hours and so on. Usually after a few seconds Santana would lean over the blonde and turn the alarm off before kissing Quinn softly on the lips and rolling out of bed to go shower.

After the alarm rang for 2 minutes Quinn opened one eye and looked at the time before turning the alarm off and snuggling back to Santana. The Latina was cuddled into her side with an arm over Quinn's waist lightly. She kissed her on the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Time to wake up baby." She said softly.

The Latina stirred and hid her face further in Quinn's neck. "What time is it?" She rasped out sleepily.

"4am." Quinn told her while she stroked her hair.

Santana groaned and pulled Quinn closer. "It feels like I just went to sleep. It can't be 4am already." She whined.

"You did just go to sleep; you didn't get home from work until midnight. You are working too much San. You just covered a double for someone and now you have your own 36-hour shift starting in 2 hours. You haven't been off more than 6 hours at a time in over a week. You aren't getting enough sleep baby."

Santana kissed her neck softly. "I'm this close to making assistant chief Q, after that in a few years Ima shoo in for the chief of surgery position…just a few more sacrifices and I can set us up comfortably for the rest of our lives baby."

"We are comfortable financially now Santana." Quinn told her. "I'm a lawyer, you're a surgeon. We aren't hurting for money."

Santana leaned back so she could look Quinn in the eye. "I don't want to have this argument again Q…please. I don't want to go to work with an attitude and then as a result I kill a patient. How would your conscience feel?" Santana said with a smile while tapping Quinn on the nose.

Quinn laughed as she leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm just worried about you. 4 hours of sleep is not enough for a 36 hour shift San."

"I will sleep every chance I get when there is down time at the hospital, unless I'm calling you or texting you….or sexting you." Santana reassured her while leaning back forward to kiss her again and slowly deepening the kiss while running her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Let's argue less and kiss and cuddle more right now baby." Santana whispered against her lips before softly attacking her lips once more while lifting her shirt and massaging her side.

"How's work going for you?" The Latina asked when the kiss broke.

"Stressful…I so regret becoming a defense attorney sometimes." Quinn said softly. "I'm defending a guy that killed an unarmed teenager."

"Ouch," Santana replied while scrunching up her face. "That's tough."

Quinn nodded and moved closer to her girlfriend intertwining their legs. "Yeah, it takes everything I have not to smack the guy every time we meet for counsel."

Santana gently ran her hand up and down Quinn's side. "Don't let it stress you out so much that you get sick." She said softly while kissing her on the forehead. "Remember to keep your personal feelings out of the case."

"I'm trying not too…we should do a spa day when the case is over so I can unwind." Quinn replied as she moved her hand under the Latina's shirt and touched the smooth skin on her back.

"Sounds great baby. I can go for a mani/pedi" Santana told her while peppering lazy kisses on her neck.

"You feel warm San." Quinn said while sitting up and feeling her forehead and neck. "I think you have a fever."

"I'm fine Q, I'm going to hop in the shower so I'm not late, go back to sleep it's still early and you don't work until 8." Santana said softly. She kissed Quinn one last time before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Quinn got out of bed and went to the kitchen, she began making eggs, bacon, toast, and put on a pot of coffee. Santana came in the kitchen 20 minutes later just as Quinn was making her plate.

"You look cute in scrubs." Quinn said as the Latina grabbed a mug of coffee while kissing her on the cheek.

"What's this Q?" The Latina asked as Quinn set a plate in front of her.

"We haven't had dinner together in over 2 weeks, so I thought we could have breakfast together for once. I miss you." Quinn said sadly. "Like I really miss you San."

"I miss you too baby." Santana said while standing up and pulling the blonde into a tight hug rubbing her back. "Just a few more weeks and things will get back to normal baby, I promise." Santana kissed her on the lips. "Just hang in there with me."

"Sleeping, like actually sleeping together for a few hours after you come in late at night dead tired isn't enough baby." Quinn whined. "I want to laugh and cuddle while we watch reality TV at night, and eat dinner together, and just be around you."

"I'm off this weekend so I promise not to pick up any shifts so we can spend the whole time together." Santana assured her. "I'm going to cook you the most romantic dinner first then we can cuddle all night Friday, Saturday, and Sunday; we can stay in and watch movies together."

"Sounds good, now eat up before it gets cold." Quinn told her while sitting down next to her at the table with a cup of coffee while she read the newspaper.

Halfway through breakfast Santana rested her head on the table on her arms sighing softly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn asked her as she looked over the newspaper. "Was the food not good?"

"The food was perfect Q, I'm just tired." Santana said softly while sitting back up momentarily before lying back on the table again.

"You look like you're going to throw up, baby; you are really pale right now." Quinn said while getting up and grabbing a bottle of water for her. She sat back down at the table next to her and rubbed her back before kissing her neck to check for a fever again. "You need to get back in bed San, you're burning up."

Santana sat up. "I need Gatorade not water baby, please."

Quinn nodded and replaced the water with a bottle of Gatorade. "San…"

"Quinn, I'm fine, I can grab medication from work if I need to. I work at a hospital remember?" She winked at the blonde.

"Fine, but I'm driving you to work, let me put some shoes on." Quinn said with a sigh.

"You may want to put pants on too." Santana called out with a small laugh. Quinn looked down and realized she was only wearing a tank top and winked at the Latina.

* * *

"You didn't have to drive me Q," Santana said while hopping out of Quinn's white Mercedes truck and walking around to the driver side.

Quinn smiled. "I know but I won't see you again until tomorrow evening at 6. I just wanted to spend some extra time with you."

Santana leaned in and kissed her softly while cupping her face, Quinn licked the Latina's lips begging for entrance and quickly slipped her tongue in as soon as Santana parted hers.

"That was some kiss, blondie." Santana said softly when the kiss broke as she leaned her forehead on the blonde's. "I will call you later, go back to sleep for a little bit." Santana tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

"I love you San." Quinn whispered out.

"I love you too Q." Santana smiled before kissing her on the forehead. "Have a good day at work."

* * *

**7pm.**

Quinn came struggling through the door with dry cleaning, a pizza, a bottle of wine, her briefcase, and another bag of law books. She went to drop the briefcase and bag of books on the couch when she stopped in her tracks.

"San?" She questioned when she saw the Latina stretched out on the couch sleep with a towel on her forehead. Quinn set the bags on the floor and hung the dry cleaning in the living room closet.

She sat down on the couch next to Santana and stroked her hair. "Baby…"

Santana slowly opened her eyes revealing glossed over red orbs. "Hey Q."

"Why are you home baby? What's wrong?" Quinn asks her while running her hand over the Latina's stomach softly.

"I just came home for lunch; I'll head back at 4." Santana says while closing her eyes again rolling on her side hiding her face in her arm drifting back to sleep.

"San, sweetheart, it's after 7pm. How did you get home?" Quinn asks her.

"I took the train, then a cab."

"Why didn't you call me?" Quinn asks her while feeling her neck again noticing she was once again burning up and was now sweating. Santana didn't reply she just moved to lay her head in Quinn's lap. Quinn gently rubbed her back. "Does the hospital know you are home?"

"Yes, no…" Santana scrunched up her face trying to think. "Maybe." She then shrugged.

"Where is your phone?" Quinn asked her softly while picking up a bottle of water off the table and running it over her forehead.

Santana pulled her phone out of the pocket in her scrubs and handed it to Quinn.

"What's your lock code San?"

"It's your birthday." Santana whispered out. Quinn couldn't help but smile; she quickly unlocked the phone and called Santana's manager letting them know she wouldn't be back and that she was sick.

By the time Quinn got off the phone Santana was fast asleep again, she gently moved her back to lie on the couch again. She then picked up the pizza and bottle of wine dropping them off in the kitchen on her way to the bedroom. She changed her clothes quickly, before grabbing pajamas for Santana to slip on.

Quinn stopped back in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and wrapped an ice pack in a towel before sitting back down on the couch. She first slipped the Latina's sneakers off before pulling her scrub pants down and sliding sweatpants on her.

"Here sit up baby so I can change your shirt."

Santana moaned and sat up slowly leaning into the blonde as Quinn quickly slipped her shirt off and ran the ice pack over her chest and back to cool her down a little, before putting a long sleeve t-shirt on her. She kissed Santana softly on the neck. "You are burning up babe."

"I'm sorry Q." Santana whispered out. "I should have stayed home today."

"Shhhhhh, it's okay baby. I'm going to take care of you tonight." Quinn told her while pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. "Here, drink a little Gatorade."

Santana sat up and slowly put the Gatorade bottle to her lips and took a few sips before handing the bottle back to Quinn and leaning on the arm of the couch curling in a ball.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked her while slowly massaging the Latinas body. "I have pizza, otherwise I can make you some soup."

"No thanks baby. You starve a fever. I just need to sleep a little." Santana whispered out.

"Ok, um what should I do to help you break your fever?" Quinn asked her.

"I should be able to sweat it out." Santana said while closing her eyes.

"Ok, be right back." Quinn ran back to the bedroom and grabbed a sweatshirt and a big comforter from the linen closet. She came back and had Santana slip the sweatshirt on and she covered her with the blanket. The Latina leaned back on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes instantly while letting out a shaky breath.

Quinn rubbed her back for a few minutes before her stomach started to growl.

"Go eat your pizza Q." Santana said softly.

"Did my stomach wake you?" Quinn asked nervously.

"No, I didn't hear your stomach, but I'm guessing you skipped lunch, so eat dinner." Santana said while lifting her head and looking at the blonde. "I'll be okay if you go eat for a few minutes."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I'll be right back."

Quinn came back with a few slices of pizza and a bottle of water. As soon as she sat down Santana immediately cuddled on her lap and fell asleep with minutes. Quinn turned on the TV and turned the volume down low so she didn't disturb Santana. After Quinn finished her pizza, she leaned over and turned the lamp off before picking up the ice pack and gently running it over the Latinas neck while she watched a movie.

2 hours later Santana stirred in her sleep and woke up completely disoriented. She sat up slowly looking around trying to make sense of her surroundings.

"Hey," Quinn said softly while feeling her neck again.

"Hey." Santana rasped out. "Do I still have a fever?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah you do. Want to head to the bedroom?"

"I don't think I can move, I feel so weak right now." Santana whispered out as Quinn handed her the bottle of Gatorade. She took a few sips and laid back down as Quinn ran the ice pack under sweatshirt on her back.

"Want to sleep out here tonight?" Quinn asked her.

"Are you sleeping out here with me?" Santana asked while closing her eyes.

"Of course baby, I wouldn't leave your side right now." Quinn told her. "Here let me lie down so I can hold you." Quinn shuffled so she was under the blanket and lying behind the Latina who turned into her chest and sighed. Quinn wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back. "Get some rest beautiful." She whispered out while kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

**9am**

The next morning Quinn woke up before Santana and felt her neck and forehead to see if she was still burning hot, she was warm but not as bad as the night before. Quinn sighed in relief and moved the Latina off of her slowly and got up. She sent out an email to her colleagues that she would be working from home that day, and went to make herself some coffee, and grab Santana a cup of orange juice. She also made some toast.

She pulled the blanket from the Latinas chest and folded it at her waist, she then took a cold towel and dabbed her neck and face with it. Santana stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

"Why aren't you at work?" She rasped out to Quinn while sitting up slowly and leaning into the blonde's side.

"I'm working from home today." Quinn replied while handing her some toast. "Eat."

"How are you feeling?" She asked her.

"Still a little sluggish but better than yesterday." Santana told her. "Few more hours of sleep and I should be ok." Santana accepted the toast and ate it, while drinking the cup of juice Quinn gave her. "So I'm guessing you're mad at me?"

Quinn frowned while she scooted back on the couch so she was resting on the back. "Lay back on me." She waited until Santana laid back down on her lap facing her. "I will never be mad at you for being sick, baby. I was worried more than anything else."

"Thanks for taking care of me, and I'm sorry for overworking myself." Santana replied while closing her eyes. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"Why are you working yourself so much San, it has to be more than the assistant chief position, you will earn that without killing yourself by working 100 hours a week. You're an amazing doctor and surgeon." Quinn asked while stroking her hair. "Talk to me."

Santana sighed and opened her eyes, "I want to buy the condo and pay cash for it, I don't want to take out a mortgage or loan, so I figured if I worked more shifts by the end of the year I would be able to just write a check."

"Santana I told you I would pay for half of the condo." Quinn told her softly.

"I know…I just…I can't take your money Q." Santana told her while shaking her head.

Quinn reached over and picked up her purse and pulled out her checkbook.

"Q, no." Santana sat up quickly.

"We are partners San, I buy you stuff all the time, we buy each other stuff all the time. Why is this big deal for you? We make around the same amount anyways." Quinn asked.

"I invited you to move in with me, so I should be able to provide the housing." Santana whispered out. "I'm weird like that."

"Ok, I guess I can understand that." Quinn paused for a moment. "Why don't we look for a new place that way you won't feel obligated to pay for it alone?"

"You serious Q?" Santana asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, we can buy a condo downtown, its closer to the hospital and it's closer to my office." Quinn told her. "We have until the end of the year to look around and find something we really like. I move in here in a few weeks officially anyways."

Santana smiled brightly. "So we are buying a condo together?"

Quinn nodded. "Yep."

Santana leaned up and pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too San." Quinn told her with a smile. "Now lay down and go back to sleep for a little bit."

"You laying down with me, we haven't cuddled…like really cuddled in a while." Santana said shyly.

Quinn smiled and slid down so she was lying next to Santana; she kissed her softly on the neck a few times before wrapping her arms tightly around her and holding the Latina as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**8pm.**

Quinn was in the bedroom reviewing some past cases and going through her law books for the case she was working on when Santana came in the room and laid down next to her. Quinn slipped her reading glasses off. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks again Q." Santana lifted the blondes hand and kissed it softly.

"No problem baby." Quinn replied while putting her glasses on and picking up another book.

"I was going to make dinner since you are working, what are you in the mood for?" Santana asked while standing back up.

"I still want you to relax tonight San and rest baby, let's just order out." Quinn told her.

Santana sat back down and picked up her iPad. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter baby, whatever you order is fine." Quinn said softly while scribbling notes on a legal pad and highlighting different paragraphs in her book.

"Ok." Santana ordered from an Italian restaurant. "I'm going to hop in the shower before they come so you can keep working." She kissed Quinn on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

As Santana was stepping in the shower Quinn came in the bathroom. "Want a shower buddy?" She asked sweetly.

Santana smiled. "Only if she is blonde with green eyes."

Quinn winked at her. "You are in luck today."

The next day Quinn came home from work happy it was finally the weekend, she was ready to forget about work for a couple of days and just hang out with Santana, who know doubled as her best friend and love of her life, who kept her promise and remained off of work. When she opened the door she saw a trail of pink rose petals. There was a note on the coffee table.

_Hello gorgeous, I hope you are ready to have a super romantic and relaxing weekend with me. Follow the different color rose petals to get to your next destination._

_XOXO San_

She instantly smiled and began following the trail of pink rose petals which led to the guest bathroom in the hall. The words "I love you" in a heart were written on the mirror in pink lipstick and there was another note and a long stem pink rose.

_You've had a long day at work so get out of that business suit and slip on this robe so you are comfy. When you are done follow the trail of yellow roses to your next destination._

_XOXO San_

Quinn took her suit and heels off stripping down to just her bra and panties and put on the soft robe, she then followed the trail of yellow roses that led to the kitchen. There was a bottle of expensive champagne on the table with a glass already filled for her with a long stem yellow rose and another note.

_You are pretty good at this scavenger hunt Q. ;) Take a sip of your favorite champagne and follow the trail of white rose petals for the next surprise._

_XOXO San_

Quinn smiled and picked up the champagne glass taking a long sip and exhaling in pleasure as the alcohol slid down her throat. She took the glass and followed the trail of white rose petals to the guest bedroom where there yet another note on a black box on the bed surrounded by purple rose petals with a long stem white rose. Quinn picked up note.

_You mentioned that I was spoiling you by simply cooking you dinner all the time; I laughed and told you that I haven't begun to spoil you yet. Truth is you spoil me with love and adoration daily Q, so here is my starting to really spoil you baby. Open the box and put it on, then follow the trail of red rose petals to the last stop._

_XOXO San_

Quinn opened the box and pulled a four string pink diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh my God." She whispered out to herself while looking the bracelet over. She put it on and followed the trail of red rose petals which lead to the master bedroom which was filled with roses all colors in vases placed everywhere. The Latina was sitting on the bed with a big smile on her face wearing a robe that matched Quinn's and holding a long stem red rose.

Quinn ran up to her and straddled her giving her a huge hug and kissing her passionately. "San…" She said as tears started to flow. "You are amazing baby." Quinn whispered out.

"You deserve this and more Q." Santana said while peppering kisses on her neck. "I will see to it that you get it baby." She kissed her softly on the lips. "You like the bracelet?"

"Its gorgeous baby." Quinn told her with a smile while holding her hand in the air.

"Ok… don't distract me." Santana replied with a smile. "I made dinner for us." Santana stood up and pulled over a tray and lifted the tops of the plates revealing steak and lobster, with grilled vegetables, and a baked potato on the side.

After they finished dinner, Santana stood up and wheeled the tray back to the corner. "I have dessert too, it's in the kitchen I'll be right back." Quinn quickly stood up and grabbed her hand.

"I want you for dessert San." She whispered seductively while pulling the Latina close and kissing her neck.

"Ok, I have one more set up. L-let's go to the bathroom." Santana stuttered out. She led Quinn in the bathroom which had rose petals all over the floor as well. There was a bubble bath ran with different color rose petals floating and soft candles illuminated the room. Quinn put her hand over her mouth she was so overwhelmed. "I put super hot in water in when I ran it so it should be perfect right now." Santana told her.

Santana stood behind Quinn and hugged her tightly. She then slowly disrobed the blonde caressing her skin as she went. She unclasped her bra and let it drop slowly while massaging Quinn's shoulders placing light kisses there. She peppered kisses down her back, thighs, and legs as she pulled her panties down.

Quinn turned around and kissed Santana softly but hungrily wanting the Latina to feel everything she was feeling at the moment since she was rendered speechless.. Santana smiled into the kiss. "Come on baby." She took her robe off causing Quinn to smirk when she saw the Latina was already naked underneath.

Quinn settled in the tub in front of Santana and sighed in contentment as Santana kissed the back of her neck and shoulders softly. "You are so beautiful Quinn, like you are beautiful inside and outside. Your personality, your intelligence, your gentleness, your determination, your motivation in life all makes you a beautiful person baby. I don't just crave your physical touch but I crave your spirit as well." Santana whispered to her while running her hands over her thighs.

Quinn tilted her head up and captured Santana's lips. "You are perfect to me Santana. I love you so much baby."

They spent the remainder of the night getting reacquainted with one another's bodies and remembering why they fell in love with each other.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Let Me Cater To You

**Thanks for your awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Quinn was typing up case notes in her office when there was a knock on the door. "Stewart I told you I cant go to lunch today, I'm swamped." She called out, her eyes never leaving the laptop in front of her. The knocking persisted so she groaned and headed to the office door ready to scream at whoever couldn't get the hint that she was busy. She opened the door and instead saw Santana smiling.

"Do I need to kick Stewart's ass?" The Latina smirked.

"San, what are you doing here, baby?" Quinn asked while kissing her softly on the lips and hugging her. "Why aren't you at work?'

"I didn't want hospital food for lunch, and I missed my girlfriend who I have barely seen in days because she is either working late or packing up her apartment, which she refuses to let me help with." Santana told her.

Quinn laughed. "I told you I have it handled, packing up my apartment isn't that hard, baby, and I come home to you every night by 9." She teased.

"Yes you do." Santana held up a bag. "I brought lunch."

Quinn smiled. "Well get your ass in my office then." Quinn hung her 'out to lunch' sign on her door, closed all the blinds to the windows, and locked the door.

"You're still off this weekend right?" Quinn asked as Santana passed her a bowl of pasta and a plastic fork.

The Latina nodded. "Yeah I am. I bought a new sexy red dress to wear too."

"We are just going to Rachel's house, I don't think there is a dress code." Quinn laughed while she stuck her fork in the Latina's bowl and tried her pasta. "This is good."

Santana leaned over and tried Quinn's lunch. "So is yours…switch?"

"Yeah, let's switch." Quinn said while laughing as the two switched bowls before they quickly ate their food. "What time do you have to go back?" Quinn asked while tossing the bowls in the garbage.

Santana looked down at her watch, I have some time yet." She said with a shrug.

Quinn smiled. "Good, come relax with me on the couch."

As soon as Santana sat on the couch, she turned Quinn's head and kissed her softly quickly deepening the kiss. Quinn leaned further into Santana wrapping her arms around her neck. "Mmmmmmmmm." Quinn moaned out as Santana's tongue swirled around her mouth.

Santana gently leaned Quinn back so she was lying on flat on her back on the couch; she leaned on her and kissed her once more while unbuttoning her blouse. "Can you be quiet Q?" She said seductively while moving over to the blonde's neck and peppering wet kisses.

"You're the screamer not me." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Oh I can make you scream baby." Santana said against her neck as she ran her hands over Quinn's now exposed chest. She began peppering soft kisses down her the valley of her chest and over her abs.

Santana then went back up to her mouth and kissed her sensually and slowly. "I love you so much Q." She whispered against her lips. "I've missed your body."

"I love you too baby." Quinn replied with a smile while lifting Santana's scrub top off. Just as Santana leaned back on the blonde kissing her chest her pager went off.

"Fuck." She whined as she reached for her pager and checked it. "I gotta go Q." She said while quickly putting her shirt back on. "We will finish this tonight." She winked before kissing her one last time and running out the door.

Quinn was fixing her clothes when her phone beeped with a message.

**FROM SANNY: DO NOT FINISH YOURSELF OFF THAT'S MY JOB! Please wait until tonight for me baby.**

**TO SANNY: Of course I'm waiting for you baby.**

**TO SANNY: Thanks for lunch**

**FROM SANNY: No problem gorgeous**

Later that night Quinn finally got home from work and boxing up some stuff at her apartment, she opened the door and found Santana asleep on the sectional. She smiled at her and laid next to her. Santana felt the warm body by her and inched closer sighing in contentment. Quinn kissed her awake and slipped her hand under her shirt and started massaging her breast as she closed her eyes.

Santana instantly responded and began kissing her back running her hands over Quinn's body. "When did you get home?" She rasped out while snuggling closer to Quinn.

"A few minutes ago." Quinn replied while still massaging the Latina's breast now slipping her hand under her bra. "Did you eat dinner?"

Santana shook her head. "Not hungry really." She said softly. "I'm too tired to eat."

Quinn stood up and pulled Santana up. "I'm tired too baby, let's go to bed."

Santana nodded and allowed Quinn to lead her back to the bedroom. The two quickly stripped down and laid in bed naked. Quinn was lazily kissing Santana who was casually rubbing her back.

"San…" Quinn said slowly.

"Yeah baby…" Santana whispered out as her eyes involuntarily closed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired baby."

"I….am….too Q." Santana struggled to open her eyes. "Can we just sleep?"

Quinn nodded as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around Santana's waist falling asleep minutes later nestling her face in Santana's chest.

The next morning Santana was in the kitchen making breakfast when Quinn emerged dressed for work. She walked up to the Latina and kissed her on the neck from behind. "Hey, why are you still here?" Quinn asked.

"Short shift today, I switched with someone. I was hoping we could spend some time together tonight." Santana said while turning around in Quinn's arms.

"Great, I should be home around 6." Quinn replied. "I gotta take my breakfast to go baby, I'm sorry." Quinn kissed her softly on the lips. "Sorry."

Santana shrugged. "It's ok, grab your briefcase while I wrap this up for you."

After a quick yet passionate make out session against the front door Quinn was finally out of the house.

* * *

**8pm.**

Santana was sitting in the living room getting more and more worried by the minute. "She said she would be home around 6, where the hell is she?" Santana said to herself while checking her phone for the 30th time in the past hour. She paced back and forth around the living running her hands through her hair from worry. She had sent Quinn numerous text messages and received no response back at all. In fact, she hadn't talk to her since breakfast. "Fuck it, I'm going to find her."

Santana went outside and hopped in her red BMW and headed towards Quinn's apartment. "Please be here, baby." She said softly to herself. Santana sighed in relief when she pulled up to the building and saw Quinn's truck parked out front.

She ran up to the blonde's apartment and pulled out her spare key. When she opened the door she was speechless. The entire living room was covered in sand, there were fake palm trees strategically positioned, there was a small inflatable pool in the corner off to the side with rose petals floating, there was a sunset painted on the wall, tropical music playing, and two lounge chairs in the middle. Quinn came walking out in a coconut bra and a grass skirt with a multi-color lei around her neck, while holding two tropical drinks in coconuts with umbrella straws.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up." Quinn said with a small smile.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray….what is this?" Santana asked with a huge smile. She bent down and scooped up a hand full of sand. "Is this real sand?!"

Quinn nodded and smiled. "My landlord is going to kill me but I don't care."

"I'm speechless Q…." Santana breathed out.

"Last week you mentioned wanting to go to Hawaii to relax on the beach, so I brought the beach to you baby." She said while walking up to the Latina and handing her a drink.

Santana grabbed the drink and kissed her softly. "Q…this is probably the best thing someone has ever done for me." Santana took a sip of her drink. "Damn this is good!" She exclaimed. "Did you make this?" She asked.

Quinn nodded and blushed. "You really like it?"

"Yes I do baby." Santana told her as tears welled up in her eyes. "God, I'm crying now, I've never been surprised like this." Santana attempted to wipe her tears but Quinn grabbed her hand.

Quinn kissed her tears away softly. "There is more. Follow me." She grabbed the Latina by the hand and led her through the apartment, which was completely covered in sand as well. They went to Quinn's former bedroom where there was simply a palm tree and a hammock.

"Wait here." Quinn ran to the bathroom and came back with a bikini for the Latina.

"Quinn….this is **not **what I think it is." Santana gasped while she held up the bikini on the hanger.

"Yeah it is." Quinn smiled. "This is the Louis Vuitton limited edition bikini you wanted."

Santana set her drink down and picked up Quinn spinning her around. "Oh my God, oh my God, Quinn this was like $2500 baby."

Quinn shrugged. "I didn't pay attention to the price. Go put it on…I have more surprises for you."

Santana ran to the bathroom and quickly put on the bikini. Quinn stood in the doorway and watched the Latina change admiring her perfect body. "Your body is beautiful San." She told her.

Santana blushed as Quinn handed the Latina her drink back and grabbed her hand leading her back to the living room. "Have a seat." Quinn said softly. "I, uh, I cooked dinner too."

Santana's eyes widened. "Did you make that shrimp again?!" She asked happily.

Quinn laughed. "I made shrimp but everything is tropical themed, so this shrimp has a lime marinade. I want you to relax and let me cater to you and romance you for once." She bent over and kissed Santana. "Be right back."

Quinn came back with shrimp kabobs on a silver platter. She sat on the end of the lounge chair in between Santana's legs and picked one up. "Open up baby." She held the shrimp to Santana's mouth; the Latina opened her mouth and ate one, her eyes rolled in the back of head as she moaned in pleasure. "That is fuckin amazing Quinn." Santana gushed while reaching for the skewer to finish them off.

"Oh I almost forgot." Quinn jumped up and ran to the corner of the room and picked up a lei, she came back and sat on Santana's lap and put it around her neck kissing her forehead since the Latina's mouth was busy being stuffed with shrimp.

Santana pulled Quinn into a tight hug and kissed her. "Q…I, I don't know what to say baby." She shook her head. "This is amazing." Quinn deepened the kiss.

"There is more." The blonde winked at her and got up and left the room. She came back with a tray. "Will you join me for dinner over at the restaurant?"

Santana looked up in confusion. "Huh?" She then followed Quinn's gaze to the corner of her living that had _Santana's_ painted on the wall. There was a small table with huge coconuts as seats. "Quinn…." Santana smiled while standing up and following Quinn to the corner.

"Ok, so I cooked this all myself so if it's gross….the tequila will mask it okay." Quinn said nervously.

"Hey." Santana said sternly. "It won't be nasty baby ok?" Santana said while looking her in the eye. "Actually why don't you sit with me while we eat?" Santana patted her lap and winked at her.

Quinn came over and sat on the Latina's lap. Santana instantly began kissing her exposed side while running her hands over Quinn's thighs. "I want you so bad right now Q." She said softly while running her tongue over Quinn's lower back.

"Oh that's coming baby, but we have to get through dinner and entertainment, and a dip in the pool." Quinn said excitedly.

Santana looked over at the small pool and smiled. "You are too much Q."

Quinn lifted the top off of dinner revealing grilled salmon with a pineapple glaze, grilled asparagus, corn salsa, and a baked sweet potato.

"Wow Quinn…you cooked all this baby?" Santana asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah…" Quinn replied hesitantly.

Santana leaned down and kissed her thigh. "I'm sure I will love it." She said while picking up her fork and taking a bite of the salmon. She licked her lips afterwards savoring the taste. "That's it Q, you are officially cooking all seafood for us from now on."

"Y-you like it?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Yes baby I do, actually get off my lap so I can focus on this plate." Santana teased as Quinn laughed and hit her shoulder. "You are a good cook Quinn, stop doubting yourself." She held up a bite to the blonde.

After dinner Quinn had Santana sit in one of lounge chairs while she did a traditional luau dance in her grass skirt in front of her. Santana had to cross her legs and take several sips of her drink to keep from exploding from arousal just from watching the blonde. "You are so sexy Q…." She breathed out when Quinn was done. "Come here baby."

Quinn sauntered over to the Latina and straddled her kissing her on the neck softly. "I love you so much San….you have no idea baby." She whispered out.

Santana ran her hands up and down Quinn's back. "I c-cant live without you Q." She captured the blonde's lips and kissed her passionately sticking her tongue deep in the blonde's mouth while moaning and moving her hands to cup Quinn's breasts. She then leaned down and kissed her chest softly. "I want you right now baby." She moaned out while rolling her hips up. "Please…"

"First I have one last surprise." Quinn replied while breaking the kiss and running to the back. She came back with an envelope and handed it to Santana.

"What's this?" Santana asked while setting her drink down.

"Open it." Quinn encouraged with a smile.

Santana opened the envelope and pulled out 2 plane tickets to Hawaii. "Q!" She screeched.

"Ready to lay on the **real** beach with me baby?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed out. She stood up and pulled Quinn in a hug. "Thank you baby." Santana said softly as tears came out of her eyes. "Q….I….shit….I don't know what say."

Quinn kissed her tears away slowly before softly capturing her lips and kissing her. Quinn pushed Santana down on the lounge chair softly and climbed on her slowly kissing down her neck and jawline. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me San." She whispered out as she untied the Latina's bikini top.

Santana grabbed Quinn's butt and squeezed it as her hips rolled forward. Quinn licked a trail down Santana's body stopping at her breasts and licking them before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. Santana moaned out loudly. "Q….baby please touch me."

Quinn smiled and slipped the Latina's bikini bottoms off and opened her legs wide plunging her tongue in deep. "God, Q!" Santana screamed out.

Quinn held her hips still while she pumped in and out slowly with her tongue making sure her tongue touched every inch of the Latina's core. She blew softly inside causing Santana to buck wildly. "Mmmmmm, you taste amazing San." Quinn whispered out. "I need to come down here right often."

"Q…Q…Q…." Santana panted out as Quinn swirled her tongue around up and down the Latina's folds. "I'm close baby." Santana screamed out while clenching her fists in Quinn's hair and closing her eyes tightly.

Quinn flicked the Latina's clit with her tongue before nipping on it softly and sucking it hard. Santana screamed out as she squirted in the blonde's mouth. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccckkkkkkkk!"

Quinn licked her lips and wiped her mouth before licking the Latina slowly, dragging her tongue to clean her up and help her ride out her orgasm. Quinn then pulled down her grass skirt and settled between Santana's legs and slowly started rocking. She leaned over and kissed Santana slowly and sensually.

Santana looked up and locked eyes with the blonde; they didn't break their gaze for several minutes as Quinn kept a slow but steady rhythm going. Their eyes telling each other everything they couldn't say at that moment. Santana reached her hands up and massaged Quinn's chest as the blonde held her hips in place and placed soft kisses on her thighs and shoulders.

"San, damn you feel good." She breathed out while leaning down and kissing the Latina. "I…..I…love…you so much." Quinn stuttered out as Santana started to rock up and match the rhythm.

Santana sat up and repositioned them so she was at a better angle to roll her hips into Quinn's. "Oh my god Q…..shit….." The Latina breathed out while holding Quinn close and thrusting harder into her.

"Sssssssssssssss" Quinn hissed out as the sound of their skin slamming together overpowered their moans and the music playing in the background.

"Quuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeee" Santana panted out while swallowing the blonde's mouth in a heated kiss as her hands pulled Quinn closer craving more contact from the blonde. "Baby baby baby…..I … ammmmmmmmmm….."

Quinn planted her hands firm on the lounge chair on the side of Santana's hips and kissed the Latina's neck finding her pulse point and nipping at it.

Santana's closed her eyes as tears streamed out and she rocked as fast and as hard as she could up into Quinn. "Oooooooooooooooooooo" She dug her nails into the blonde's back as she hid her face in Quinn's chest clutching tightly to her now allowing Quinn to do all the work as her legs went stiff.

"Come baby." Quinn whispered out while she pounding her body into Santana's. "Come on baby…release again." She whispered in her hear before licking it.

One final thrust and Santana screamed out loudly as she exploded and her body went limp, Quinn kept rocking until she came moments later and collapsed on the Latina peppering kisses on her face while holding her.

"I love you San. Baby, I love you so much." Quinn said softly while wiping the Latina's tears.

"I love you too Q." Santana breathed out, still overwhelmed with emotion as tears of joy and ecstasy streamed down her face. "You are my world Q" She shakily sat up and kissed her softly. "You are my whole world Q." She pulled Quinn on top of her and held her tightly until she was able to finally calm down.

* * *

Santana woke up with Quinn cuddled in her chest as they laid together on the hammock. She looked down and stroked her hair before placing a feather light kiss on her temple and rubbing her back, sighing in contentment. Quinn stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning San." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning baby girl." Santana whispered back as Quinn lifted her head to kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips. Santana dragged her tongue against Quinn's thin lips seeking entrance, which the blonde quickly granted. Santana hummed in appreciation into the kiss before breaking it and hugging her tightly.

"Last night was amazing Q, I've never had anyone do anything like that for me." Santana told her while rubbing her side. "I'm so used to always doing romantic things that I forgot how it feels to be surprised and romanced."

Quinn smiled. "You wine and dine me all the time San, I wanted to take care of you and show you how much you mean to me."

Santana shifted so she was at a better angle to kiss Quinn. "I love you so much Q. So so much baby."

Quinn blushed and leaned forward pulling her into another passionate kiss while letting her hands roam over the Latina's naked body before carefully sliding on top of her. "We have time before I need to head to the office."

Santana didn't respond instead opened her legs and hung them on the outside of the hammock. "Take control Q."

Quinn smiled and leaned down kissing Santana softly before deepening the kiss and beginning to rock into her core slowly.

After another sex session in the shower, Santana went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Quinn before she headed to her office. Quinn came in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee while kissing Santana softly on the cheek. "Why are you cooking naked?" She asked with a laugh.

"I'm trying to entice you to skip work today." Santana replied with a smirk while fixing Quinn a plate of hash browns, toast, and bacon. "Cooking bacon naked is dangerous too, if I might add."

"I would love to stay home and have sex and cuddle with you all day but this case is kicking my ass babe. I need to do some more research and I don't want to bring all these law books and cases home for the weekend." Quinn replied while sitting down. "Now go put on a robe or something you are distracting me." She said while laughing.

Santana kissed her forehead and ran to the back to grab a robe out of Quinn's guestroom. "Better?" She asked with a pout as she walked back in the kitchen.

Quinn frowned. "Yes and no."

Santana smiled before she sat down next to the blonde and began to eat her breakfast. "Oh shit, before I forget. Brit is coming in town this weekend for work, and I invited her to just stay with us instead of paying for a hotel. Is that okay?"

Quinn's face dropped slightly but she disguised it by shrugging. "Sure, I guess, I mean it's your place you don't need my permission."

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Um, aren't you moving in like 2 weeks?"

Quinn nodded. "Of course I am, you know that."

"Then it's our place baby, and I think I do need your permission for my ex girlfriend to come and stay with me and my new girlfriend." Santana replied softly. "I don't want you uncomfortable or anything."

Quinn took a sip of her coffee. "It's fine San, I'm working late tonight and tomorrow anyways, this works out, so now you won't be lonely and send me a thousand texts again." Quinn laughed.

"Hey, I was simply writing you a story via text, well sext." Santana winked. "But if you don't like my stories then fine….I won't text you anymore." She shrugged and began eating again.

Quinn got up and sat on Santana's lap. "You are such a brat." She said with a smile. "I love your stories baby, they make my work nights go by faster." Quinn kissed her gently on the lips.

Santana ran her hands up and down Quinn's exposed thighs, since her skirt had ridden up when she sat down. "You sure you are ok with this Q?" Santana kissed her neck. "If not please let me know, and I can suggest a hotel for Brit."

"Do I have a reason to be uncomfortable or concerned?" Quinn asked while raising her eyebrow.

Santana cupped her face. "You are all I want and need Q, ok? I love you baby." Santana hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately.

Quinn exhaled. "I better get to work."

"Lunch date?" Santana asked while pouring coffee in a thermos for Quinn for her car ride to the office.

"What time is Brittany coming in?" Quinn asked while smoothing out her skirt.

"I think like 11am, but she has meetings up until 5 she said." Santana replied while handing Quinn the thermos and walking her to the door.

"Let's do a late lunch…2pm work?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. "I'm going to try to clean up some of this sand, so take my car so I can use the cargo part of your truck."

"Ummm, you are not putting sand in my Benz truck Santana." Quinn said while rolling her eyes. "Use the trunk of your car."

"Ummmm yeah, no way." Santana replied quickly. "How did you get the sand here?"

"It was in a bag, a tightly sealed bag," Quinn told her.

"I will tightly seal these bags then, come on Q." Santana whined. "I can fit more in your cargo area."

Quinn shook her head quickly.

"Ummmm, I will wash your truck, vacuum it out, and fill it with gas." Santana reasoned. "Plus, my car has a full tank."

Quinn sighed and pulled Santana close. "Fine, but only because I love you." She whispered against Santana's lips as she kissed her. "And If I find any sand in my truck you are buying me a new one."

Santana scoffed. "Ummmm you just got that truck earlier this year, I am not buying you a new one."

"Well then do a thorough job cleaning it out." Quinn quipped. "Where are your car keys?"

Santana rolled her eyes and went to her purse pulling out her car keys and tossed them at the blonde. "Be careful with Foxy Cleopatra."

"Your car's name is Foxy Cleopatra?" Quinn fell back into the wall laughing.

Santana frowned and pinned the blonde to the wall. "Yes and I will know if she has a scratch." She whispered in Quinn's ear while licking the shell and taking her earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it. Quinn moaned in pleasure before pushing the Latina off of her.

"Bye baby." She called over her shoulder as she left the apartment.

"See you at 2." Santana yelled down the hall.

The Latina spent the morning cleaning up Quinn's apartment, she started with the kitchen cleaning up after dinner and breakfast, she then moved to the living room and swept up and bagged as much sand as she could. She then piled the sand in the trunk of the blonde's truck and drove it to a lumberyard and forced the owner to take it.

She took Quinn's truck and got it washed, vacuumed, and detailed. She got the seats conditioned, and bought new floor mats for her that had a Q with a tiara on top of it. She then went back to her condo and cleaned up and got the guest bedroom ready for Brittany. She ran downstairs to the flower shop and put fresh flowers in the room before buying a bouquet 3x the size and placing it in the bedroom for Quinn. She changed the linen on their bed and cleaned up the bathrooms in the house. She then made a list for groceries, taking advantage of having Quinn's truck she decided to fill up the fridge and cupboards.

By the time she got back from all of her errands she saw it was 1pm. She quickly showered again and went to make Quinn lunch to take her at the office. She made the blonde's favorite lobster salad, she sautéed chicken breast to make sandwiches, and made a green salad, once she packed everything up she headed to Quinn's office.

Quinn was waiting for the Latina outside when she pulled up. "You look exhausted San." Quinn said softly while kissing her on the cheek and grabbing her hand to lead her back to her office.

"Yeah being domestic sucks. I cleaned your apartment, the condo, got your car washed and vacuumed out, went grocery shopping, and cooked lunch." Santana replied through a yawn.

"We could have gone out for lunch, baby; I didn't expect you to cook." Quinn said while closing her office door.

"I know but I wanted to cook for you. I made your favorites." Santana said with a smile.

"Lobster salad!" Quinn squealed as she opened the container and took a bite. She then opened her sandwich and hugged Santana. "You made the spicy chicken sandwiches I love too." She gave her a peck on the lips before beginning to eat her lunch.

They ate their lunch and then settled back on the couch to talk.

"How was your food?" Santana asked while wrapping her arm around Quinn as she cuddled close to the Latina.

"You know everything you cook is perfect baby." Quinn said while kissing her on the cheek. "So what are you and Brit going to do tonight?"

Santana shrugged. "I dunno, watch movies until you get home."

"Don't have too much fun without me." Quinn teased.

"I never do Q." Santana replied shyly.

"Should I bring home dinner?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Santana said through a yawn while leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Go home and take a nap San." Quinn laughed while pulling her into a hug. "Get some rest."

Santana kissed her softly on the lips. "See you later babe."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. Green Eyes

**6pm**

"This condo is amazing San, why are you and Quinn looking for a new one?" Brittany asked after getting settled in the guestroom and joining Santana in the living room on the sectional.

"We want something that's both ours." Santana told her while handing her a glass of wine and putting down a bowl of chips and dip. "So we decided to just look for one downtown, closer to her office and closer to the hospital. We're going to split the cost and buy it together so it's really both of ours." Santana explained. "We haven't decided on what we are going to do with furniture or anything yet. I'm just so ready to move in with her."

"You seem happy San." Brittany said with a smile.

"I am Brit, I really am. I love Q so much, we both can be bitches so it works for us." Santana smiled back. "How is Trouty?" She then asked while taking a sip of her wine and scooping a massive amount of dip on her chip and stuffing it in her mouth.

Brittany's smile instantly dropped. "I, uh, I broke off the engagement." She whispered.

"What?! Why?" Santana asked quickly while setting her glass down.

"It just felt forced, like we were moving too fast you know?" Brittany said while quickly drinking her glass of wine. "I'm okay with it though, it's for the best."

"Did he cheat on you Brit?" Santana asked softly. "I'll kick his ass if he did, you know that. Trouts has been on my list for a while now."

Brittany smiled slightly. "No, he didn't cheat on me."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Well, as your best friend, I'm here to help you get over the douche." She smiled and ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of tequila. She waved the bottle in her hand and nodded her head. "Shots while we bash him?"

Brittany clapped excitedly while bouncing up and down. "Yes!" She yelled out while raising her hands in the air.

* * *

**8pm.**

More than half a bottle of Tequilla later Santana and Brittany were clearly drunk.

"So Brit…" Santana slurred out while pouring more shots. "We gotta find you a new guuuuuuuuuy or g-g-girl."

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa" Brtttany slurred out. "You knnnnnooooooww ***hiccup* **you know someone?"

"Well, not me of course. I'mmmmmmm taking…taking….talking?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm taken." She nodded proudly to herself for finding the correct word. "I only want Q and her green eyes and her soft skin, and her lips. God, I love that woman."

"I know that….you guys are peeeerrrrrrrfect for each other." Brittany smiled.

"Well t-tomorrow we are getting you d-dressed and going out to p-p-party." Santana screamed out while jumping on the couch and dancing, she quickly knocked back a final shot and pulled Brittany up with her.

The two were dancing around together, Santana with the bottle in her hand, when Quinn walked in with a pizza and a bag.

"Q!" The Latina screamed out with a huge smile. Santana bounced off the couch quickly setting the bottle down and ran to the blonde picking her up and spinning around with her before stumbling into the couch. "I m-missed you."

"Whoa San…calm down baby." Quinn said tiredly after kissing her softly on the lips. "Hey Brit, how are you?" She managed to get out while bracing Santana who was stumbling around.

"I'm good Quinnie." Brittany said with a smile. "I think San is drunk." She then whispered.

"I see you are feeling good." Quinn told Santana while putting the pizza and the bag on the table. "I brought home pizza and wings for dinner, and clearly you two need the grease."

"Thanks Quinnie." Brittany slurred out.

Quinn glanced at her watch. "How are you two this drunk at 8pm?"

Santana began licking and kissing on Quinn's neck while running her hands over her body. "I missed you Q." She slurred out while attaching her lips firmly to Quinn's neck while latching on to her butt and squeezing hard.

"San, you are drunk baby." Quinn whispered in her ear. "Eat a little so you can sober up please." Quinn said while pulling the Latina off of her. "Please."

Santana pouted for a moment before shrugging and flopping down on the couch crossing her arms as Brittany helped herself to the pizza and wings. Quinn rolled her eyes and headed towards the bedroom to change out of her suit. "I am not in the mood to babysit drunk adults tonight." She sighed out as she closed the door and sat on the bed pulling her heels off.

As she was changing Santana slipped in the room quietly and closed the door. Quinn turned around and smiled at her.

"Having fun with Brit tonight I see." Quinn replied softly.

"Isssssss that a p-problem?" Santana hiccupped out.

Quinn shook her head. "Not at all, although I would prefer to not come home to you completely wasted and jumping on the couch like a child." Quinn added while raising her eyebrow and sliding her pajamas pants on before quickly putting a tshirt on.

"Its my damn couch." Santana tried to yell but stumbled into the dresser. "I can jump on it if I want. I'm a d-d-doctor and b-bought it."

"You are absolutely right babe." Quinn replied hoping to avoid an argument with a drunken Santana.

"You didn't even kiss give me when you home got." Santana said slowly.

Quinn laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You want to run that past me one more time."

Santana walked slowly over to her and grabbed her hips pulling her close and hungrily kissing her while moaning. "I want you right now baby."

"Eat first." Quinn replied.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Santana whispered while picking Quinn up and falling on the bed with her and pulling down her pajama shorts and panties right away, spreading her legs open wide.

"San baby, what's gotten into you?" Quinn asked through a moan as Santana was hungrily licking her core and nipped at her clit.

Santana didn't answer she instead just stuck her tongue in deeper and pumped in and out quickly causing Quinn to peak in record time. She then laid on top of the blonde and kissed her hungrily.

"What kind of p-pizza did you get?" She slurred out as she jumped up and stumbled out the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Quinn said softly to herself while going to the bathroom to clean up before joining them in the living room.

Quinn went to the living room and sat down on the couch to grab some pizza and Santana instantly came and sat in her lap and handed her a shot.

"No." Quinn shook her head. "I work in the morning; I'm not getting drunk with you two." She laughed.

Santana shrugged and knocked back the shot before hiding her face in the blonde's neck and kissing her softly while sucking on her pulse point as she softly moaned and let her hands explore Quinn.

"Ok, San, time for bed." Quinn spoke up after being groped nonstop for 20 minutes in front of Brittany, who seemed oblivious and was watching TV.

Santana stood up shakily and took one last shot. "Night Brit Brit." She slurred out before walking towards the bedroom.

Quinn sighed. "Do you need anything Brittany?" She asked while cleaning up the trash from dinner.

"No thanks, have a good night." Brittany said with a smile.

When Quinn got to the bedroom Santana was lying face down seemingly passed out so Quinn stripped her down and was grabbing pajamas to put on her when Santana suddenly sat up and pulled Quinn on her and began kissing her.

Quinn smiled. "Aren't you drunk baby?"

"I'm never too drunk to make love to you." Santana rasped out while flipping them over and pulling Quinn's panys down. She leaned on her and kissed her slowly. "I don't want anyone but you baby."

Santana spread Quinn's legs and began rocking slowly at first before quickly picking up the rhythm and pounding into Quinn and moaning loudly. "God…..oh shit….baby…."

While Quinn was enjoying going for her 5th orgasm that day with Santana she couldn't help wonder why the Latina was so oversexed with Brittany in the house. She wasn't sure, but she had one thought.

"Say my name San." Quinn rasped out while clutching onto the Latina and matching her rhythm.

"B….b…..baby you feel good." Santana stuttered out while leaning down to kiss Quinn. "Fuck!" She moaned out while lifting her leg to reposition herself.

"Say my name Santana." Quinn said more sternly.

"God, I'm coming b…baby I'm close." Santana screamed out while rocking faster.

Quinn turned and rolled her hips at the right angle that sent them both over the edge.

Santana laid on her kissing her slowly before licking down her neck and nipping her collarbone. "I love you so much, baby." She said before kissing her softly on the lips and rolling on the side of her. After reaching ecstasy and being drunk Santana fell asleep within seconds.

Quinn turned the lamp off and laid in bed cuddling close to the Latina. Santana felt Quinn's presence and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist while nestling close to her and hiding her face in her neck. She placed a few soft kisses. "Night baby."

"Good night San."

* * *

**6am**.

Quinn's alarm blared through the room.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled out.

"Relax San." Quinn said sleepily while leaning over to turn off the alarm before cuddling back to her. "So how hung-over are you?"

Santana sighed. "Not too bad actually." The Latina whispered out with a small smile while leaning forward and kissing Quinn on the lips. "Sorry I was drunk when you came home."

Quinn shrugged, "Not a big deal." Quinn moved closer and ran her hand up and down the Latina's bare back. "What caused the binge tequila drinking last night?"

"Brit broke up with Sam." Santana said softly while cupping Quinn's breast and massaging it slowly.

"Wow….is she okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I told her I would take her out to a club and we can find her a new girl…or guy." Santana said while closing her eyes and running her hand up and down Quinn's body.

"Ummm, you are not going to out to club to pick up girls with Brit." Quinn said while raising an eyebrow.

Santana opened her eyes. "You can't be serious Q."

"I'm very serious. I don't want you to go." Quinn said while rolling out of bed. "You aren't going…case closed." She then went to the bathroom.

Santana got out of bed and followed her in the bathroom, she was a little more hung-over than she initially thought and stumbled into the door but she quickly braced herself.

"Go back to bed Santana." Quinn said while turning on the shower. "You are clearly still drunk."

"No, we need to talk about this. You don't get to tell me what to fuckin do, Quinn." Santana said forcefully. "My parents are in Lima last time I checked. I'm not going to pick up girls, I'm going with Brit to hang out."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter, I don't want you going Santana."

"Why Quinn?" Santana asked while bracing the sink to steady herself.

"You've said yourself you don't even like going to clubs anymore!" Quinn yelled out.

"This is for a good cause, I'm being a good best friend and picking her up after a breakup." Santana said while shaking her head. "You are so overreacting right now."

"You should be a good girlfriend and not go….because I don't want you to." Quinn said softly.

"Ok, what's really going on blondie?" Santana hissed out. "Why is crazy ass highschool Q out right now?"

"Last night were you thinking of Brittany when we had sex?" Quinn asked.

Santana's eyes widened as her jaw dropped open. "You are fuckin crazy Quinn….you know that right?!" Santana slammed her fist on the sink. "I knew you would freak out with Brittany staying here."

"Answer the question Santana." Quinn demanded. "Look me in my eye and tell me the truth."

"What would you even ask me some shit like that? I mean seriously Quinn?" Santana hissed while shaking her head. "I'm fuckin offended."

"You always say my name during sex and you didn't last night, even when I asked you to several times, not to mention the constant groping in front of Brittany." Quinn said softly as tears formed in her eyes. "It's like you were turned on because she was around or something."

"Come here Q." Santana leaned on the sink as her eyes softened and held her arms out.

Quinn slowly walked in to her arms. "Do you trust me?" Santana asked her.

"Yeah."

"I've never given you a reason not to trust me right, hell I've built my whole damn life around you baby." Santana leaned up and kissed her neck softly, before kissing a trail along her jawline and finally capturing her lips. "You are all I want and need baby, how many times do I have to tell you that for you to believe me?" She leaned forward and slowly slipped her tongue in Quinn's mouth again.

Quinn moaned into the kiss as Santana grabbed her butt and began squeezing and massaging it. "You smell like tequila." Quinn whispered out.

Santana laughed. "Sorry."

"Come on get in the shower with me and I will clean you up." Quinn winked while stepping in the shower. Santana smirked and got in the shower with her.

* * *

**7pm.**

"So you are coming to Berry's dinner party with us tomorrow right?" Santana asked Brittany as she sat down next to the blonde on the couch.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, Rachel has a dress code for it. So I need to go shopping tomorrow."

Santana's eyes twinkled at the thought of shopping. "Yes!" She raised her hands triumphantly. "We are going to the best stores Brit."

Brittany smiled. "What are you wearing?"

Santana smirked. "I have a sexy ass red dress that will turn heads and have Q as putty in my hands by the end of the night. You may even catch up having sex in Rachel's house somewhere. Which is on my bucket list."

"Why is having sex in Rachel house on your bucket list?" Brittany asked.

"I want to see the horrified look on her face when she finds out." Santana smirked.

Brittany fell over laughing. "Well you do look great in red, but Rachel said only black, white, teal, or pink."

Santana shrugged. "I don't wear pink."

"San…." Brittany warned. "Q is ok with you wearing red?"

"She didn't get the message with the color scheme." Santana winked.

"Should I buy dinner tonight?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "I'm going to cook when Quinn gets home."

"You two are like an old married couple, it's so cute." Brittany teased. "You cook, she cleans, you dust, she vacuums."

Santana laughed. "Yeah I guess so. We do damn near everything together." Santana paused. "Wait….this isn't weird for us to talk about is it? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Brittany smiled. "We were best friends before we became lovers." Brittany explained. "Even though we aren't lovers and probably won't be ever again doesn't mean we aren't best friends." Brittany grabbed her hand. "We are supposed to talk about significant others and all the hot sex we have with each other."

Santana smiled. "You are something Miss Pierce."

Brittany nodded. "I know!" She smiled brightly. "So are you teaching me poker or what?"

"Oh yeah, let me grab a deck of cards." Santana jumped up and ran to the bookcase to grab her poker set. "Want a drink?"

"Sure." Brittany went over to the bookcase and grabbed the poker set from Santana while the Latina headed to the bar in the corner and mixed up some martinis before settling back on the couch.

"Ok, let's get started with the basics." Santana started.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her car outside of Santana's building wondering if she was overreacting, she decided to call someone who knew the Brittany and Santana dynamic as well as she did.

**_Hello Cedes?_**

_Q! What's going on Chica!_

**_Not much, how is LA?_**

_Great! When are you and Satan coming to visit?_

**_Very soon hopefully, work has been crazy for both of us, and we just planned a Hawaii trip._**

_Oh that should be fun, Jackson and I are planning a Hawaii trip too, maybe we can link up_

**_That sounds like fun, I'll talk to San and see what she says about it, I want to book a private house for us._**

_That's exactly what we are looking to do as well, so let's stay in contact, we can be neighbors or something_

_You sound a little down, what's going on babe?_

**_Do you think Brittany and Santana would ever get back together?_**

_Ok, wasn't prepared for that question….what's going on with you two? Based on the Instagram photos and FB status I thougth you were in relationship bliss_

**_We are, San treats me like a queen constantly, she is so sweet, she basically the perfect girlfriend._**

_Ok, so what's the problem?_

**_Brittany is in town and she is staying with us at San's condo for the weekend_**

_Oh for Rachel's big dinner party right?_

**_Yeah, and for work. She broke up with Sam, so Santana wants to take her to a club and find her a new man or woman._**

Mercedes laughed. _Sounds like classic San._

**_Well we had a big fight this morning because I don't want Santana to go_**

_Possessive much Q? You know telling Santana what to do is the wrong way to go about things right?_

**_Yeah hence the explosive argument. That and I accused her of thinking of Brittany when we had sex yesterday_**

_Lucy Quinn Fabray….what the fuck! Why would you do that?_

**_When I came home they were drunk and San was all over me, like literally couldn't keep her hands and lips off_**

_Sounds like a normal day for you two_

**_This was different Cedes, the sex was the best we've probably ever had._**

_So what's the complaint?_

**_We were sitting on the couch with Brit watching movies and Santana suddenly straddled me and basically fucked me right then and there in front of Brittany! She kept glancing over at her and everything while moaning_**

Mercedes screamed out in laughter. _Honestly, it sounds like Santana was letting Brit know there was no chance or anything happening. Like she was staking her claim on you._

Quinn thought for a moment. **_Maybe, but when we had sex that night she wouldn't say my name_**

_Did she call you someone else's name?_

**_No, she would just say baby, but usually she screams out my name._**

Mercedes sighed. _You said she was drunk right?_

**_Yeah wasted._**

_So I wouldn't think too much of it, we all know San is a mess when she's drunk….just be thankful she didn't start crying._

**_So I'm overreacting?_**

_I think so babe, don't ruin this with Santana, you two are perfect for each other, the way she looks at you just in pictures Q tells it all. You are the only one she has eyes for._

Quinn sighed. **_I guess you are right, thanks Cedes_**

_No problem, tell Satan to call me this weekend_

**_I will, tell Jackson we both said hi_**

Quinn hung up the phone and breathed out a sigh of contentment. "I'm overreacting. Santana's doesn't just tell me she loves me constantly, but she shows it as well." She shook her head and got out of her truck.

As she was walking up to the door she heard screams and laughter.

"You are so silly, just take your shirt off."

"Are you taking yours off?"

"Should I?"

"It's only fair."

"Ok, now I'm stuck."

"Ok, hold on."

Quinn bust in the house just to see Brittany taking off her sweatshirt with Santana helping her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Quinn screamed out while slamming the door.

Santana jumped at the door slamming and turned around quickly.

Quinn looked at the two of the sitting close on the couch facing one another and felt tears fill up her eyes. Brittany's hands were in the air straight up and Santana was lifting her sweatshirt off of her.

"Go to hell San!" She screamed out as she turned and ran out of the condo.

Santana jumped up quickly. "Q, baby wait!" She ran out the door after the blonde but Quinn got to the elevator and pressed the door close button repeatedly.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed out. She ran back in the condo and grabbed a pair of shoes.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"She probably thinks were getting ready to have sex." Santana replied while rolling her eyes.

Brittany quickly shook her head. "No, I was just taking my sweatshirt off and got stuck and you helped me."

"She didn't see that part Brit." Santana said sadly while running out of the door and down the stairs as quickly as she could. By the time she reached the lobby and ran out the front door Quinn was speeding off in her truck.

"Q!" She screamed out as she began sprinting down the sidewalk to hopefully catch the blonde at the red light, but Quinn ran through the light. Santana ran until she was out of breath, as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath, the tears started to fall.

"Fuck!" She screamed out loudly as she began to cry. She leaned against a storefront window and slid down slowly as sobs wracked her body. She hid her face in her hands as her tears began to mix with the rain that conveniently just started.

Santana pulled herself up and walked home slowly in the rain, she walked in her condo, right past Brittany, and went straight to the bedroom, to the bathroom and sat on the toilet leaning her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands and groaned loudly.

Brittany softly knocked on the door before stepping in and handing her a towel.

"You should dry off and change so you don't get sick." She said softly while closing the door and stepping out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed and waited for Santana to emerge out.

The Latina changed into Quinn's Yale hoodie and a pair of sweats that were in in a basket waiting to be put folded and put away. She then came out of the bathroom and sat next to Brittany on the bed.

"Why are you sitting down?" Brittany asked her while jumping up and grabbing a pair of sneakers. "Call Q and go find her." She said while tossing Santana's phone in her lap.

"She's pissed at me Brit." Santana said softly. "I fucked up and I didn't even do anything."

"Fix it." Brittany told her while leaving the room.

Santana sniffled and sent Quinn a text.

**TO Q: Hey baby, Q please come back home….I swear we weren't doing anything. I was teaching Brit poker and she was hiding cards in her hoodie pocket to cheat so we were taking our sweatshirts off so she couldn't cheat anymore.**

**TO Q: In typical Brit fashion she got stuck and I was just helping her. Please call or text me….better yet just let me know you're safe. I love you…**

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	13. Quinn's Plan

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Santana stared at her phone for close to 10 minutes before she sent another text.

**TO Q: Baby please let me know you are ok.**

Another ten minutes passed with no response so Santana threw on her sneakers and grabbed her keys to go by Quinn's apartment and see if she was there. Once she got to the blonde's apartment she ran up the stairs and quickly opened the door.

"Q?" Santana called out as she wandered through the apartment the dark apartment. "Quinn are you here?"

After checking every room and closet in the apartment Santana sighed and pulled out her phone and sent Quinn another text.

**TO Q: Quinn please text me back so I know you are okay and didnt get in an accident or anything. Please...**

Santana sat down on the floor in Quinn's room and waited to see if the blonde would show up or call/text her back.

Quinn drove to a small park that she often went to when she needed to clear her mind and collect her thoughts. She got out of the driver seat and opened her cargo area in the back of her truck and sat down on the blanket. She pulled out of her phone and noticed all the messages from Santana. She quickly read through them and replied back to Santana with a simple. "I'm fine." She then tossed her phone to the side and leaned back closing her eyes when her phone went off again.

**FROM SAN: Please tell me where you are**

**TO SAN: Why do you care?**

**FROM SAN: What? What is that supposed to mean Q?**

**TO SAN: Just leave me alone San**

**FROM SAN: Come home Q...please. We need to talk baby**

**TO SAN: There is nothing to talk about...**

Santana sighed and tossed her phone on the floor as she ran her hands through her hair. She picked up her phone once more and sent a another text.

**TO Q: I love you...**

Quinn held back her tears and shook her head as she read the text. "I love you too." She whispered.

Santana sat in Quinn's apartment until midnight when she decided to just go home and wait for the blonde there. She pulled out her phone and sent her a final text before pulling off in her car.

**TO Q: Im headed home...I hope you are somewhere safe and warm. Hopefully I will see you tonight.**

Santana walked in her condo and saw a note on the table, she picked it up and sat on the couch to read.

_Hey San, I'm staying at Rachel's for the rest of the weekend, I don't want to cause any trouble with you or Quinn. Sorry for the trouble I've caused already, seems like a big mix up and I hope you and Quinn work everything out. I feel so bad right now, maybe I should have just stayed with Rachel from the start, I just thought it would be fun to hang out and get crazy with you like old times. If you show this to Quinn, let her know I never meant to disrespect her or your relationship in any way. Maybe I will see you both at the dinner party. Talk to you soon._

_Brittany_

Santana sighed and put the note back on the table. She got up and went to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket to wrap herself in. She then went and sat in the hall outside of her condo door. Since she was the only place on the 5th floor she didn't have to worry about the hall being crowded. She stared at her phone waiting for Quinn to text her back until she finally fell asleep against her doorframe.

* * *

**1am**

Quinn came back to Santana's condo and was stunned when she saw the Latina sitting outside with a blanket wrapped around her on the ground.

"Santana..." She said softly while kneeling down and shaking her.

Santana fluttered her eyes open showcasing how red and tired they were. "Hey..." She whispered back.

"Why are you out here?" Quinn asked while stretching her hands out to pull the Latina up.

Santana shrugged. "Waiting for you to come home." She accepted Quinn's hands and allowed the blonde to pull her up. "We need to talk Quinn." Santana turned and opened the door allowing the blonde to walk in first.

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked while sitting on the sectional. Santana didn't sit down she instead chose to stand by the bar.

Santana turned on a lamp and handed Quinn the note. "She left, she's staying at Rachel's."

Quinn read the note and sighed shakily while putting it back on the table. "I love you too." She whispered out.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Your last text was that you loved me." Quinn replied. "I love you too."

Santana scoffed. "You sure about that Quinn?" Santana replied coldly. "When you love someone you trust them 1000%, when you love someone you don't run away from problems, when you love someone you give them a chance to explain. When you love someone you hear them out, you dont fuckin let them worry about you for close to 5 damn hours!" Santana yelled out. "So are you sure you love me Q?"

"San..."

Santana shook her head. "No, I chased after your fuckin car for blocks in the rain, I sent you numerous text messages, I even told you what happened, I explained to you what you walked into. I waited at your apartment for over an hour, I sat outside my door for close to 2 hours." Santana wiped away her angry tears. "So again I ask, are you sure? Because you ignored all my texts basically not to mention it has taken you over 3 hours just to say it back."

"I thought..." Quinn started.

"Why don't you trust me?" Santana asked angrily.

Quinn got up and walked over to Santana and grabbed her hand pulling her to the couch. "I do trust you San" She said softly while wiping the tears from Santana's eyes. "I do. I just don't trust everyone else I guess." Quinn said slowly. "You and Brittany have so much history together, there's no guarantee you won't get back together."

"There are few guarantees on anything in life Quinn." Santana said while shaking her head. "But I _will_ guarantee this wont work if you don't trust me."

"Santana I do trust you." Quinn said quickly.

The latina shook her head. "There is no way you trust me Q, if you did, you wouldn't have run out of the condo on me. You would have replied back to me. You would have come back sooner than you did."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left or ignored your messages." Quinn said softly as tears spilled out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on Q, don't cry." She leaned up and wiped her tears away before hugging her tightly. Once the hug broke Santana scooted back and rested against the back of the couch. "Let's get to the bottom of this..."

Quinn mimicked her actions and sighed. "You and Brittany had the perfect relationship, and a part of me thinks that since she is single again you will get back with her."

Santana sighed. "Our relationship wasn't perfect if we broke up Q." Santana reached over and held her hand. "I don't know how else to prove to you that you are all I want. All I need baby. I honestly don't Q." Santana paused. "I shouldn't have to prove myself anyways."

Quinn nodded. "You're right. You shouldn't have to prove anything to me." Quinn paused. "You _don't_ have to prove anything to me."

They sat in an awkward silence before Santana spoke up. "I wasn't thinking of Brittany during sex Quinn, I have no desire to have sex with Brittany anymore in fact. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable enough to even put that thought in your head." Santana pulled Quinn closer to her and had her settle between her legs hugging her tightly around the waist.

Quinn relaxed into Santana's embrace. "You have nothing to apologize for San." Quinn said while rubbing Santana's arms. "I have to get past my insecurities. You were _Brittana_, it's kind of hard to compete with that."

Santana turned Quinn over so the blonde was facing her. "Quinn, Brittana is the past, we...us." She motioned between the two of them "We are the future baby, we are Quinntana." Santana smiled. "I want you to believe in us as much as I do Q."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly on the lips. "I'm exhausted, you're exhausted. Let's call it a night baby." Santana suggested. "We can finish this in the morning."

Quinn nodded. "Ok, I'm really sorry San."

Santana nodded. "I know you are baby, it's ok. Now, I just know the true reason you have green eyes." She winked and laughed softly at her before standing up and heading towards the bedroom.

By the time Quinn reached the bedroom, after turning off the lights through the condo, she noticed Santana was in the shower. "I'll get in when you get out San."

Santana opened the shower door and stuck her head out. "Since when do we shower separately?"

"I just didn't know..." Quinn started.

"Get in here Fabray, so we can get to bed." Santana replied while closing the door.

Quinn slipped her clothes off and got in the shower. Santana kissed her on the neck and hugged her tightly. "We will be ok Q, don't stress over this okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Ok."

Santana then began to wash the blonde slowly and softly. "I'm just glad you came back." She whispered out. After they showered, they opted against clothes and got in bed. Santana moved close to Quinn and hugged her tightly from behind spooning her. Quinn turned to face the latina. "Are you sure we are ok?" She asked.

Santana kissed her on the forehead and nodded. "We will be ok as long you stop running away." Santana rubbed Quinn's back. "Talk to me about everything and anything that bothers you."

"I will." Quinn told her while hesitantly moving closer to kiss her. Santana met her halfway and deepened the kiss while running her hands through Quinn's hair.

"Good night Q." Santana said when the kiss broke.

"Night San."

* * *

The next morning Santana stirred in her sleep and moved closer to Quinn, or so she thought. She opened her eyes when she didn't feel the blonde's warm body in bed. She sat up and looked around the room, she knew she wasn't in the bathroom since the light was out. She was about to toss on a tshirt and go looking for her when Quinn entered the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning San." Quinn said softly with a smile.

"Morning Q." Santana yawned out. "What is this?"

Quinn set the tray on the Latina's lap and sat down next to her in the bed. "This is my "sorry for being an insecure bitch" breakfast." She replied sheepishly.

"You don't have to keep apologizing Q, but thank you." Santana said while leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. "So what's on the menu?"

Quinn smiled and lifted the top off of the tray revealing a plate of pancakes with cool whip and strawberries, hash browns, and sausage on the side. There was a cup of orange juice to the side. "I hope you like it."

Santana smiled. "You sharing with me? I notice two forks."

Quinn nodded. "If that's okay."

Santana picked up a fork and handed it her before beginning to eat. "This is good Q. I think you have been pretending not to know how to cook just to eat my food all this time."

Quinn laughed as they continued to eat in a comfortable silence. "Have you talked to Brittany since she left?" Quinn asked.

Santana shook her head. "No. I'm going to call her later. My only concern last night was if you were safe and that we were ok."

"So you were teaching her poker? That's it." Quinn asked while moving the tray to the floor.

Santana nodded. "I figured out that Brit was hiding cards in the hoodie pocket so I told her she had to take her sweatshirt off so she couldn't cheat anymore. Then she told me I had to take my sweatshirt too, because then it would be fair. Brit got stuck and I was helping her. That's when you walked in. " Santana explained. "I mean I get it probably looked terrible and super sketchy but that's the honest truth."

"So I overreacted." Quinn said softly.

Santana nodded. "Yeah you did, but I'm sure it looked bad from your view." Santana slid back down in bed and pulled Quinn with her to lay down. She cupped the blonde's face. "It's over Q, it's in the past now. We talked about it so let's be done with it." She leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ok." Quinn said softly. "Thanks."

Santana smiled. "Besides, knowing that I have a jealous girlfriend is kind of hot." Santana winked while sliding Quinn's T-shirt over her head and running her hand down her body.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you cry last night San." Quinn started. "When I saw you sitting outside my heart dropped when I saw how red and tired your eyes were."

"I made you cry too so we are even." Santana kissed her neck. "The best part of a fight is the making up." She said while rolling on top of Quinn and kissing her collarbone.

Quinn ran her hands up and down Santana's bare back and rested them on her butt massaging it slowly. She leaned up and caught Santana's lips and quickly deepened the kiss as she quickly flipped them over. "Let me apologize properly one more time for last night." Quinn said while licking down the Latina's body and sucking on her core.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Santana moaned out.

* * *

Later than afternoon, Santana was taking a nap in the living room with her head on Quinn's lap while the blonde watched TV when there was a knock on the door. Quinn got up from underneath Santana and opened the door.

"Thanks for coming back by Brit." She said sheepishly.

"No problem." She replied with a big smile.

Santana woke up when she heard the door close and sat up. "What's going on?" She asked.

Brittany shrugged. "Quinn called me and told me to come over."

Quinn sat back down next to Santana on the couch who laid on her lap once again. "What's going on Q?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you both. I shouldn't have assumed that something was going on or was going to happen. I wasn't fair to either of you." Quinn said while rubbing Santana's side. "Brittany you are welcome to come here and stay for the remainder of your trip, you and San are best friends and don't see each other often so it's not right for me to mess that up. I have my own insecurities that I need to work on and the first step is learning to be completely ok with your friendship."

Santana sat up slowly. "Are you sure Q?" She asked while quickly glancing at Brittany.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah baby I am." She told her while leaving forward and kissing her.

Brittany smiled and clapped. "Good! Rachel drove me crazy last night!" Brittany jumped up and ran outside and grabbed her luggage.

Santana laughed. "Why do you have your luggage?"

"I was actually going to find a hotel to stay at." Brittany replied. "I don't see how Rachel lives with herself."

"No need to Brit." Quinn said while picking her luggage up.

Santana smiled and laid back down. "Thank you Q, and glad you are back Brit but I'm going back to sleep. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and not for a good reason." She said while laughing.

"Quinnie, you don't have to carry both of my bags." Brittany said while reaching for one and following her to the bedroom.

Once they were in the guestroom. Brittany closed the door quickly. "Ok, I did what you asked me to, I flirted with her, and even pretended to be drunk, she didn't make any moves on me, even though she was completely wasted. Even after you left last night, she didn't try anything, she seriously cried the entire time. She didn't chase after me when I left or even call or text me. Did she pass your little test?" Brittany asked angrily.

"Keep your voice down." Quinn hissed out. "Yes, she did pass. I didn't think she would cheat on me, I just needed to be sure."

"I'm not playing this game with you ever again, and for your sake you better hope she doesn't find out." Brittany rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

3 hours later….

Santana was still napping on the couch when Quinn came and laid down behind her and kissed her softly on the lips. The Latina stirred and exhaled softly but didn't wake up. She instead instinctively moved closer to Quinn and hid her face in her neck while resting her arm across her waist. Quinn smiled and kissed her again, this time Santana responded and kissed her back before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey." The Latina rasped out with a smile while slipping her hand under Quinn's t-shirt and resting it on her back, slowly making circles with her thumb.

"Hey baby." Quinn said softly. "You've been sleep for a while; I wanted to check on you."

"What time is it?" Santana asked while closing her eyes again.

"5pm." Quinn told her. "We need to start getting dressed for Rachel's party."

Santana groaned. "I thought we weren't going anymore?"

Quinn frowned. "Why would you think that?"

Santana shrugged and opened her eyes. "Ok, I was hoping we weren't going anymore." She said with a smile.

Quinn laughed. "Nice try, get up San." She kissed Santana one last time and attempted to get up.

"Come on Q, let's stay home and cuddle while we watch movies and feed each other Skittles." Santana whispered out while holding her tightly.

"Skittles?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Or M&Ms, or Reese Cups, or chocolate covered raisins." Santana replied. "Or we could do the marshmallows again." She added with a wink.

"While I would love to lay in your arms, we RSVPed, and you promised." Quinn replied while trying to sit up again.

"Fine." Santana said softly. Quinn then smiled and rubbed noses with the Latina.

Santana quickly grabbed her and pulled her to lay flush on her. She hugged Quinn tightly and kissed her on the forehead. "We are okay now right?"

"Yeah we are San." Quinn reassured her.

"Good." Santana whispered while lifting her head and kissing Quinn softly on the lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. She began to deepen the kiss even more and roll Quinn's shirt off when Brittany walked in and cleared her throat. Santana groaned softly and rolled Quinn's shirt back down. "Sorry Brit, kinda forgot you were here."

Brittany smiled. "It's ok San, umm Rachel is on the phone and wants to know if we can bring some ice."

"Absolutely not." Santana said quickly while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, we will." Quinn said while kissing Santana on the cheek. "Ask her how many bags she needs."

"Who the hell buys ice?! That's what ice makers are for….and ice trays. Doesn't her expensive ass condo have an up to date freezer with an ice maker?" Santana hissed out.

"We can afford to spend a few dollars on ice babe." Quinn replied while sitting up. "Please start getting ready….you know how long it takes you."

"Perfection takes a while." Santana smirked while kissing her on the temple and standing up. "I can do your hair and make up for you Brit, if you want." She asked the taller blonde as she walked past her.

"Really? Thanks San." Brittany said with a huge smile.

"No problem. I'll be in the shower, if anyone needs me, or if Q wants to join me." She said over her shoulder.

Brittany glared at Quinn and went back to the guestroom to start getting ready.

Santana was in the shower when she heard the bathroom open and shut softly. "Q?" She called out.

"Yeah it's me." Quinn replied while taking her clothes off and slipping in the shower. "So you can't shower alone anymore huh?" She teased.

Santana rested her hands on the blonde's hips and kissed her gently before sliding her hands to the blondes butt and squeezing softly. "I can, but it's more fun to shower with you." She said with a smile while picking up her loofah and beginning to gently wash Quinn's arms and chest.

"I saw the dress you bought me for tonight." Quinn said with a smile. "It's gorgeous."

"You like it?" Santana asked her.

"I love it." Quinn said with a smile.

"I love _you_." Santana whispered out as Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck. Santana slowly backed her up against the wall and kissed her neck softly. "Like, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone Q."

Q smiled and lifted Santana's head to catch her lips while pulling her closer. The girls washed each other up and got out of the shower. As they were walking back to the bedroom, Santana snatched Quinn's towel off and jumped on her back.

"What the hell?" Quinn said while laughing as they fell on the bed.

Santana flipped the blonde over and kissed a trail down her body before spreading Quinn's legs open and kissing her firmly on her core.

"God, San…." Quinn moaned out as the Latina began massaging her thighs and placing butterfly kisses on them. "Don't tease…." She said softly.

Santana smiled and licked from the blonde's knee up to her core. She then slowly began to lick her folds, attempting to taste every drop of arousal she could. She began to blow softly into Quinn before sticking two fingers in and pumping slowly at first.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn." Quinn moaned out.

Santana licked her once more before lowering herself on the blonde and rocking slowly while hungrily kissing her neck. "Mmmmmmmmmm." Santana groaned out. "Damn Q….you are so wet, baby."

Quinn grabbed Santana's butt and pulled her closer was rocking up into the Latina at a fast pace. Santana hooked her arms under Quinn's and laid on her chest while rocking as fast as she could. "Quuuuuuuuueeeeeee" She whispered out slightly losing her breath.

"I'm close San…..dammit I'm close." Quinn screamed out while locking her legs behind Santana's thighs.

Santana rocked as fast and hard as she could into Quinn, and with one last thrust they both climaxed, hard. Santana kept rocking until she couldn't anymore and took a nipple in her mouth and sucked hard on it.

Quinn left out a deep breath and kissed Santana over and over on the top of her head while running her fingers through her hair. Once Santana caught her breath she leaned up and kissed Quinn softly on the lips.

"I swear our sex gets better and more intense every time." She said with a smile while brushing hair out of the blonde's face.

"You were definitely a great teacher." Quinn replied while hugging the Latina tightly and rubbing her back.

Santana looked over at the time. "We have time for another round." She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Only if I can be on top." Quinn replied with a smile while swiftly flipping them over.

* * *

"Ready for me Brit?" Santana called while knocking on the guestroom door.

"Yeah, you can come in." Brittany replied.

The blonde was sitting at the vanity texting on her phone. She looked at Santana through the mirror and gave her a weak smile.

Santana smiled back and closed the door. She set her makeup case on the table and began pulling out the contents. She glanced up at Brittany in the mirror once more and frowned.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked while resting her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany smiled at her. "Y-yeah I'm ok."

"You know you can talk to me about anything right, Brit?" Santana told her.

"Yeah, I know." Brittany told her. "I want lots of curls." She then added with a smile.

Santana laughed. "Well, lots of curls you will have tonight."

20 minutes later Santana finished Brittany's makeup. "Thanks Santana….it looks great." Brittany beamed.

"No problem Brit Brit, let's start your hair now." Santana said with a smile.

Quinn walked in the room. "San, can I borrow your black heels? Mine are at my apartment."

Santana turned around. "Go ahead." Santana then narrowed her eyes at her. "Do _not_ scuff them, walk like an adult and don't drag your feet blondie, they're expensive."

"Whatever." Quinn said while sticking out her tongue and rolling her eyes at the Latina before walking out of the room.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, which was a sure tell that she was deep in thought.

Santana let a perfectly curled piece of blonde hair fall softly on Brittany's shoulder while raising her eyebrow at her friend. "Ok, spill Brit. What's bothering you, babe?" She asked while sectioning out another piece of hair to curl.

"Do you believe that when people do bad things, bad things will happen to them?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "Yeah I believe in karma."

"Oh…does it happen to everyone?" Brittany asked nervously. "Like even good people who do one bad thing?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde in the mirror. "Did you do something bad that you are nervous about the universe returning to you?"

"Kinda." Brittany whispered.

"Oh, well do you want to talk about it. Maybe it's not so bad after all, and you have nothing to worry about." Santana said with a smile.

"N-no thanks." Brittany quickly said.

Santana smiled and shrugged. "Ok, but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Brit." She then began curling another section of hair.

"But….what if it is like a lie?" Brittany asked. "Do lies have karma?"

Santana thought for a minute, as she blew softly on the curling iron to cool it down slightly. "Well, the trouble with lies are that you have to remember the first lie you told. So if you forget, you end up adding another lie on top of the first lie, then there is another lie to try to remember. You end up telling lie on top of lie before you eventually forget and you get caught."

"Oh..." Brittany said softly while furrowing her eyebrows.

Santana finished Brittany's hair and turned the blonde around in the chair. "I'm sure whatever you feel guilty about, or think is a big deal probably isn't Brit. You don't have a malicious or devious bone in your body." Santana smiled. "So don't stress over it."

Brittany smiled softly. "Thanks San."

Santana gave her a hug. "Feel better now?"

Brittany shrugged. "Kinda."

"After we have some drinks at Berry's I'm sure you will feel better." Santana laughed. "I'm going to check on Q and see if she is ready."

Brittany sighed as Santana left the room. "I missed up big." She breathed out.

* * *

"It's bad enough we had to stop and get the fuckin hobbit some ice…but she has a preference on the store we get it from?" Santana screamed out. "Its frozen water…fuckin frozen water is what I just swiped my card for."

"It was $5 Santana…..will you calm down?" Quinn groaned out. "And you swiped my card not yours."

Santana laughed. "Damn right, I'm not paying for ice with my own money."

"Will you please be nice tonight?" Quinn begged.

"I'm always nice." Santana replied while pulling out her compact and checking her makeup.

"Can you be normal people nice, not Santana nice then?" Quinn asked while reaching over from the driver's side and grabbing her hand.

Santana lifted Quinn's hand and kissed it softly. "Fine, but I need shots and drinks to deal with a Rachel Berry dinner party. So Brit and I will be positioned at the bar in Berry's living room."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever keeps you from threatening someone or causing a scene tonight."

"Rachel has a bar?" Brittany asked amused at the thought of free and endless liquor.

"Yes, she has a bar in her living room." Quinn replied while checking her blind spot to turn the corner.

"It's always fully loaded too, Brit." Santana chimed in.

"Cool." Brittany said with a smile as Quinn pulled up to Rachel's house.

"Please behave yourself." Quinn stated softly while looking at Santana.

Santana smirked and raised her hand. "Scouts honor." She winked before leaning forward and kissing Quinn. "Let's get our drink on Brit." Santana added happily while jumping out of the truck.

"Keep your mouth closed Brittany." Quinn said sternly before getting out of the truck.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	14. Snixx

"Santana! There is a dress code. a strict dress code!" Rachel screeched when she opened the door and saw the Latina in a red dress.

Brittany instantly laughed and stopped recording on her phone. "This is so going on Instagram." She whispered out while quickly uploading the video.

Quinn frowned. "Dress code?"

"Yes, I sent out a letter with the strict dress code guidelines." Rachel fumed with her hands on her hips.

"San…" Quinn tuned at looked at her girlfriend, who had her signature smirk plastered on her face.

"I don't wear pink Berry, you know that." Santana said quickly while kissing Quinn on the cheek. "Red is my signature color, and I look fuckin hot in it. Deal." Santana added while walking past Rachel into her house.

Quinn handed Rachel the bags of ice and kissed her on the cheek to greet her. "Sorry Rachel, I didn't know."

"Didn't you wonder why you and Brittany are in black dresses and she has on red?" Rachel asked while tapping her foot.

Quinn shrugged. "Nope, I dont question her when she gets dressed."

Dinner was full of laughs, food, and drinks. Everyone was spread around Rachel's condo having random and separate conversations.

"Baby, this guy needs legal advice." Quinn whispered to Santana as she sat back down next to her at the table. "Mind if I chat with him for a few minutes?"

Santana took a sip of her champagne. "Go ahead, I will grab you a glass of champagne from the bar."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

Santana went to the bar where Brittany was sitting quietly nursing a drink. She grabbed a glass of champagne and took it to Quinn, kissing her softly on the cheek before going back to the bar and sitting next to Brittany.

"Ok Brit Brit, you are scaring me now sweetheart...please tell me what's wrong?" Santana asked while pouring a shot for each of them.

"Dont trust Quinn." She whispered.

Santana knocked back her shot. "What?"

"Just be careful with her." Brittany said quietly. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to see if I can lay down in Rachel's room."

Santana nodded. "I will come check on you in a little bit." She stated while knocking back the shot she poured for Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany quickly got up and walked away.

Santana poured herself another shot and turned to face her girlfriend. She sat wondering why Brittany would suddenly tell her not to trust her. She knocked back her shot and then crossed her legs and glared at Quinn while trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Why was Quinn all of sudden super jealous of Brittany, why she was then ok and buddy buddy with her less than 24 hours after her major meltdown. Why did Brittany keep asking about karma while refusing to look her in the eye?

"Something's going on..." She said to herself softly while raising her eyebrow and looking around the room. "Snixx is going find the fuck out."

* * *

Santana was sitting outside on the steps of Rachel's building smoking a cigarette when Quinn came and held out a glass of champagne to her. She kissed Santana softly on the lips and sat down next to her.

Santana glanced over at her. "Thanks."

"Got another one?" Quinn asked while holding her hand out.

"You don't smoke anymore." Santana said with a small smile while opening her purse and pulling out a pack of Marlboro black cigarettes.

Quinn took a sip of her champagne. "I smoke occasionally." She replied while lighting her cigarette. "You only smoke when you are stressed or pissed." Quinn raised an eyebrow at the Latina. "So which one is it?"

"It's a little bit of both right now, mixed in with some confusion." Santana told her.

Quinn nodded. "You must have left to buy these?" Quinn asked. "I've been looking for you for over 45 minutes."

Santana nodded. "Yeah I needed a cigarette, so I went to the gas station up the street."

Quinn placed her hand on the Latinas thigh and rubbed softly. "Hey, talk to me."

"Let's walk while we talk." Santana suggested while standing up and reaching her hand out to Quinn. The blonde smiled and took her hand. Santana finished her cigarette and flicked it in the street. Quinn took one last long drag of her cigarette and tossed it as well.

They were walking in silence, tightly holding hands, when Santana finally spoke up.

"Do you think Brittany lied about not being with Sam anymore?" Santana asked.

Quinn made a face. "Why would she lie about that?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about her right now. I don't like the way she keeps glaring at you, yes I caught that. I don't like the way she seems to disrespect our relationship either. Like she says she's all for it on minutes, but then the next she will make a snide comment. I catch everything Q, you know that. She's been making a lot of little comments and gestures I don't particularly like either."

Quinn stopped walking and pulled Santana into a hug and kissed her. "I hate seeing you like this, I feel like Snixx is on her way out."

"Snixx is definitely on the way out, but hugs like this from you keep her at bay." Santana said with a smile while winking at her girlfriend before kissing her softly again. They walked a few more blocks in silence before Santana stopped them and pulled Quinn into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and held her tighter while resting her face in the blonde's neck inhaling her scent to calm her down.

"We should start heading back, it's getting late." Quinn said while leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Let's go." Santana replied as they started walking again. "Brittany told me not to trust you." She then blurted out.

Quinn stopped walking again. "What?"

Santana looked Quinn directly in the eye. "I'm going to ask you this one time and I will drop it and never ask you again Q."

Quinn nodded. "You can ask me anything."

Santana held both of Quinn's hands tightly. "Are you messing around on me?"

"No!" Quinn said quickly while trying to kiss Santana, but the Latina leaned back so she couldn't and just stared at her.

"Are you thinking of messing around on me? With Brittany or anyone else?" Santana asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Santana, I swear to you baby, I would never ever cheat on you." Quinn told her honestly and sincerely.

Santana smiled. "Good." She pulled Quinn close and kissed her passionately before hugging her tight. "Ok, I believe you." She looked Quinn deep in her eyes and got lost in the green eyes with swirls of hazel. "I believe you baby." She whispered again.

Quinn nodded. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand as they began walking back to Rachel's building. "Well, now the fact that I can't trust or don't think I can trust my best friend is what's bothering me." Santana whispered.

They got back to Rachel's building and grabbed their champagne glasses from the step and went back inside to the party. Quinn took the glasses and poured them each a glass of tequila and snuggled close to Santana on the couch.

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and kissed her softly on the neck; she then whispered something in her ear causing Quinn to laugh loudly before turning and kissing Santana on the lips.

"I'm going to head back to your house San, if that's ok." Brittany said as she approached the couple on the couch.

Santana eyed the woman up and down. "Sure." She said with a shrug. "Baby, give Brit your key."

"Where are yours?" Quinn asked while pulling out her key ring and handing the key to Brittany with a scowl.

"I don't give out my key." Santana said quickly. "I feel I should always have a key to my place on me at all times."

"We will be home shortly." Quinn said while looking Brittany in the eye and handing her the key. Brittany didn't respond she just glared at Quinn and subtly rolled her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Santana asked while looking between the two women. "What's with the glares and eye rolls?"

When neither one of them answered Santana knocked back her glass of tequila in one gulp and slammed it on the table. "Someone is lying to me or keeping something from me and I want to know what the fuck is going on. Now!" She yelled while standing up.

"San, baby, let's just leave." Quinn said quickly while standing up and hugging the Latina from behind peppering kisses on the back of her neck in an attempt to calm her down.

"No, I wont calm down Q….what is going on?" Santana asked angrily while shrugging her girlfriend off of her.

Rachel came running over. "Ladies, ladies, ladies….this is a upscale dinner party. We are all adults now with professional careers, this isn't the cafeteria at McKinley." Rachel hissed out.

"Shut up Berry! What the fuck is going! Quinn or Brittany better speak up now!" Santana hissed.

Both woman stood in complete silence as Rachel desperately looked between them. "Well...will one of you tell her what she wants to hear..I have neighbors." Rachel pleaded.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here." Santana said while picking up Quinn's glass and quickly drinking it as well, she then tossed the glass on the couch and walked out of the house standing the door.

"That is a suede couch!" Rachel shrieked while picking up the glass.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Brittany?" Quinn asked while shaking her head and quickly chasing after the Latina.

Santana was outside lighting another cigarette when Quinn came outside and snatched it out of her hand and threw it on the ground. "You don't need another cigarette." Quinn said softly. "Get in the car."

Santana rolled her eyes and got in the passenger side of Quinn's truck and crossed her arms. Quinn drove to a secluded area of the park and stopped the car. She hopped out quickly and opened the cargo door of her trunk. She unfolded the blankets she kept in the trunk and made a small pallet. She then pulled out her emergency kit and lit the candles.

"I want to go to home Q." Santana snapped from the front seat.

"Too bad," Quinn replied. "I want to talk to you about something." Quinn ran over to the passenger door and opened it.

"Q..." Santana whined. "I'm irritated baby, I just want to go home have a few drinks and go to sleep."

"Ummmm, ok I'm not letting you turn into an alcoholic...you are too pretty for that." Quinn teased. "You've had enough to drink tonight, please just come talk to me." Quinn held out her hand and smiled when Santana reluctantly took it and hopped out of the truck. Santana allowed Quinn to lead her to the back off the truck.

They both hopped in and Quinn slipped the Latina's heels off and began rubbing her feet.

"You are definitely earning some major points tonight blondie." Santana said softly while leaning her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

"Santana, I need to tell you something, but I'm scared you are going to either scream at me, hit me, or break up with me." Quinn said softly.

Santana groaned loudly and moved her feet from Quinn's lap before opening her eyes. "Just say it, don't beat around the bush."

"I love you. I love you so much San…" Quinn started.

"GET. TO. THE. POINT. LUCY!" Santana hissed out.

"I put Brittany up to flirting up with you to test you, I just needed to know in my heart there was no chance of you leaving me for Brittany." Quinn rushed out quickly before closing her eyes tightly and looking away.

"What?" Santana asked softly while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry San, I shouldn't have done it." Quinn said quickly as fear took over body.

"You did what?!" Santana screamed out while jumping out of the truck. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know how bad I felt Q? Do you know how horrible of a girlfriend, how horrible of a person I thought I was being that you felt threatened by Brittany this weekend?"

Quinn jumped out the back of the truck too.

"You've done some fucked up shit before Quinn….but this….this….this shit here!" Santana screamed out. "You are truly fuckin crazy! You have to be a complete psycho."

"I'm sorry." Quinn said while slowly walking towards the Latina. "I'm so sorry…I don't want us to break up over this."

Santana turned around and sighed. "I, I'm not going to leave you over this Quinn. I'm beyond pissed at you and your blonde ass is sleeping on the couch from now until, hell I don't even know at this point…..."

Quinn sighed in relief.

"Are you really that insecure within yourself or do you think I'm that fuckin weak willed that being around Brittany would make me wanna have sex with her and jeopardize what we have?" Santana asked sadly.

"I just…" Quinn sighed.

Santana walked back over by Quinn and sat back down in the cargo area of the truck. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "So what exactly did you ask Brit to do?"

Quinn hesitantly sat down next to her. "I asked her to flirt with you a little, but I didn't know she was single now. Otherwise, I would have never done that."

"So all you did was ask her to flirt with me?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded quickly. "I swear that's all."

"So….the not trusting you part?" Santana asked.

"I honestly don't know where that came from." Quinn said. "She's mad at me now, so that's probably why."

"Why the fuck is she mad? She is supposed to be my fuckin best friend." Santana hissed. "She didn't have to go along with this crap. I'm…" Santana paused and groaned loudly in frustration. "I'm so over this conversation right now."

"So are we okay?" Quinn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I get it, you're obviously the jealous girlfriend type, but Quinn you have to trust me more or trust in yourself more or something."

"I'm so sorry San." Quinn said softly.

Santana sighed. "I know you are, come here." She opened her arms out to Quinn, who melted in her embrace. "So I'm assuming I passed your little test."

"I knew you would." Quinn replied with a smile. She then tried to kiss the Latina who once again moved her head.

"Nope, you don't deserve my lips right now." Santana told her.

Quinn laughed softly. "That's fair." She sat up so she could look in Santana's eyes. "I really am sorry San…."

"Let's just try to move past this Q." Santana sighed out while opening her legs so Quinn could lie on her chest. She hugged her tight and leaned her head back closing her eyes while exhaling slowly. "I can't deal with this tonight...I need to process everything."

After an hour of laying in the back of the truck in silence Quinn sat up. "San, let's get going."

Santana opened her eyes and nodded. "Ok, I'm exhausted physically and emotionally right now."

* * *

Once they reached Santana's condo, Quinn drove up and parked out front. "I'll walk you up to the door."

Santana made a face. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I, I didn't know if you really wanted me to." Quinn said nervously.

"Yes, I do Q, come on on besides you don't have a bed or couch at your place anymore. I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Santana said softly while getting out of the truck.

Santana walked in and kicked her heels off right away and flicked on the lamp noticing Brittany was sitting on the couch reading something on her phone. She looked at the blonde and shook her head.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Santana told her.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"I said get the fuck out of my house Brittany." Santana repeated calmly.

Quinn came in and closed the door, she took in Santana's current stance and knew tonight would be rough.

"Why?" Brittany asked while standing up.

"Define the word friend Brittany." Santana said while crossing her arms.

"Um, a person you love and trust…" Brittany started.

"Trust! Bingo! 500 fuckin points for the genius dancing blonde! Clap for her Q." Santana said animatedly while jumping up and down while clapping.

"San…." Quinn said quietly.

"Tell me what type of best friend goes along with a plan to trick me into cheating on my girlfriend? Should I trust you?" Santana hissed out. "How could you do that Brit?"

Brittany stood up. "I, I just…"

"Fuck your explanation." Santana said quickly. "Get the fuck out of my house!" She screamed again at the top of her lungs.

"I just wanted her to know how good of a person you are, and that you would never cheat on her." Brittany said quietly as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"You almost cost me my relationship Brit…" Santana said with angry tears in her eyes. "What kind of best friend does that? You offered yourself as bait." Santana wiped her eyes. "I would never do that to you...never."

"San…." Brittany pleaded. "Quinn did all this."

"Quinn may have suggested it but you didn't have to do it Brit, you choose to go along with this bullshit ass plan. So fuck you, we aren't friends anymore."

"Santana, please…."

"Please just leave…before I snap and Snixx kicks your ass….I'm giving you an out….take it." Santana said while closing her eyes. "I want you out of my house in 5 minutes." She counted to ten in her head before turning and heading to ther bedroom and slammed the door loudly.

"You bitch." Brittany whispered to Quinn before quickly leaving the room and grabbing her suitcase and leaving the condo sadly.

Quinn stood in the living room not knowing exactly what to do. Should she go comfort Santana? She did just lose her best friend of 20+ years, but on the other hand Santana was livid right now. She was already in hot water with the Latina and didn't want to be the recipient of Snixx creeping out tonight.

Quinn went to the bedroom and slowly opened the door, she saw that Santana was in the shower so she slipped in the bathroom and began her nightly routine of taking off her make up.

"Is that you Q?" Santana called out.

"Yeah, it's me." Quinn replied.

"Brittany gone?"

"Yeah she left." Quinn told her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it Q." Santana said quickly.

"Ok. I um, I'm going to shower in the hall bathroom." Quinn suggested hoping Santana would invite her join her, like she usually does.

"Ok, I'm going to bed right when I get out." Santana said softly. "Have a good night."

Quinn frowned and shook her head. "You too baby."

"There are extra pillows in the closet in the living room." Santana told her. "I will change the sheets and stuff in the guest room in the morning."

"You don't work tomorrow?" Quinn asked her.

"No, I'm off…I uh, I planned on taking Brit shopping but yeah….."

"Ok, well good night baby. I love you." Quinn said softly.

Santana sighed. "I love you too, Q."

After showering Santana tossed on a tank top and boy shorts and slipped in bed. She instantly missed the warmth that Quinn's body had provided for the past couple weeks, in fact she had sleep next to Quinn every night since they professed their interest for one another on vacation. She tossed and turned before sitting up straight in bed and sighing. She got out of bed and went to the window. She hugged herself tightly and stared out in the hustle and bustle of the New York night, wondering whether she made a mistake with forgiving Quinn so easily, did she overreact with Brittany? Maybe she was overreacting about the entire situation.

"Life is fuckin crazy." She whispered to herself while sighing. She looked at the clock. "Fuckin 3am." She laid back in bed and closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep. When she couldn't after 30 minutes she ran her hands over the comforter, the one her and Quinn picked out together last week, and blinked back tears.

She wrapped herself in the comforter and went to the living room where Quinn was laying under the blanket from the hall closet. She took the cover off of Quinn, who was awake and staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep as well, and threw it on the floor. She then laid down next to her and covered them both with the comforter. Quinn shifted slightly so Santana could share her pillow. They laid inches apart facing each other staring deep into one another's eyes.

Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist. "I know I really love you Quinn…. because I can't sleep without you baby." Santana whispered out as Quinn wiped the stray tears from the Latinas' eyes. "Today was completely fucked up. I lost my best friend, debated leaving you, I should be pissed at you right now, but all I want is for you to hold me." She said through tears.

Quinn nodded. "Whatever you need San, I'm here."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly on the lips. "Just hold me and promise me you will never ever do anything like this again Q." Santana whispered as sobs overtook her body.

Quinn held her tightly. "I promise Sanny." When Santana closed her eyes, Quinn softly kissed her tears away. Within minutes of being in Quinn's arms, the Latina fell asleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	15. Snixx II

**I forgot how many people magically appeared to review on the last chapter last time just to complain, so here is the next chapter. Lol**

**Next update is Saturday...as I told you the story is already completed. ;)**

**I was combining chapters before but back to post individual chapters now so they will be shorter **

* * *

The next three weeks in the Lopez-Fabray condo were tense and awkward. Quinn officially moved in two days after the Brittany fiasco. Her apartment sold rather quickly which was both a good thing and a bad thing. She was sleeping in the guestroom since Santana refused to let her in the bedroom. They hadn't had sex in those three weeks, they hadn't kissed, or even touched….not even a polite hug. The Latina threw herself into work and was now working 12 hours shifts 5 days a week, signing up for overtime every chance she got. She was gone by the time the blonde woke up in the morning, and dead to the world tired when she got home. She would enter the condo, eat a quick meal then spend the rest of the night in her bedroom, with the door closed. She still did small things for Quinn that let the blonde know Santana didn't entirely hate her. She would still make her coffee in the morning, she also make her breakfast, if she cooked for herself that day. She would put a yellow post it on the microwave that said "FOOD" indicating breakfast was prepared for her. If Santana cooked dinner, she would make Quinn a plate, exactly the way she knew she would like it, and would wrap it up and leave it on the stove.

Santana had a few days off of work and was reading a book in her room, while laying on her bed, when Quinn knocked lightly and entered.

"Hey San, can I borrow some shampoo? I ran out." Quinn asked softly.

Santana didn't look up from her book; she just simply nodded towards the bathroom and sighed.

"It's been 3 weeks Santana; don't you think the silent treatment has gone on long enough?" Quinn asked while sitting on the bed with the bottle of shampoo in her hand. "I miss you Santana." Santana didn't reply she instead just turned the page in her book.

Quinn let out a shaky sigh and walked slowly out of the room. Once the door closed, Santana closed the book and tossed it on the floor before burying her face in her hands and breaking down. "I miss you too Q." She whispered out.

Santana quickly dried her eyes and changed into workout clothes. She walked out into the living room and saw Quinn was sitting on the couch still holding the shampoo bottle.

"I'm going running if you want to go." Santana said quietly.

"Really?" Quinn replied quickly. "I would love to…give me a minute to change." She jumped up and ran to the guestroom. 5 minutes later she came out in spandex and a long sleeve tshirt. She bent over to double tie her shoes and caught the Latina starting at her butt when she glanced up. She smiled at Santana, but the Latina quickly grabbed her keys and went out the door.

Once they were outside they walked in silence to the small park around the corner to stretch. Santana was stretching in silence with her back to the blonde.

"You look like you've been crying." Quinn said softly. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Santana snapped back.

"Geez, just asking San." Quinn replied while shaking her head.

"Lay down." Santana said suddenly. Quinn made a face but didn't move. "Lay down so I can stretch your hamstrings and quads…you didn't stretch right last time and you were really sore."

Quinn nodded and laid down on the grass. Santana put her ear buds in and stretched out Quinn's legs. Santana was bending Quinn's leg back when leaning on it when she realized she was inches away from the blonde's face. She stopped and stared at her girlfriend, quickly getting lost in her eyes. Her body betrayed her and she leaned down to kiss her but the second she felt Quinn's breath on her face she came back to reality. Santana shook her head and jumped to her feet.

"San…"

"Ready to go?" Santana added softly avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"Yea…" Quinn breathed out.

After 2 miles Santana noticed that Quinn was drifting further and further behind. She stopped and jogged in place while she waited for the blonde to catch up with her.

"Sorry to slow you down." Quinn breathed out when she caught up to Santana.

The Latina shrugged. "Are your legs tight?" Quinn nodded and winced. Santana looked around and noticed a park bench. "Come sit down, I will try to loosen them up for you."

Once they sat down on the bench, Santana lifted Quinn's legs in her lap and began massaging them.

"You don't have to do this Santana." Quinn whispered. "I know you are mad at me still."

"Damn right, I'm still mad at you, actually I'm pissed. You put our relationship in jeopardy, you made me lose my best friend, and you have made me doubt myself. I'm fuckin Santana Lopez….I don't doubt myself Quinn." Santana hissed out. "I know I don't have to do this, but I still care about you and I don't want you to hurt yourself, so just shut the hell up so I can finish and go home."

"Can we please talk about this?" Quinn pleaded.

"You don't trust me, there is nothing to talk about." Santana stated quickly.

"I do trust you San…" Quinn tried to explain. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Your legs should be warmed up by now, we can just walk back." Santana replied while standing up and putting her ear buds back in and beginning to walk towards her condo.

After the girls showered, separately, Santana was in the kitchen making a cup of tea and a hot compress for her neck. Quinn came in the kitchen to grab a Gatorade. She leaned back on the counter and stared at the Latina.

"Take a fuckin picture, it will last longer." Santana snapped.

"How long are you going to treat me like your roommate and not your girlfriend San?" Quinn asked.

"How long would you have held the truth from me? If I wouldn't have told you that Brittany said not to trust you, would you have ever told me?" Santana asked angrily. "Or would I still be walking around looking like a damn fool, thinking I have the best girlfriend ever? You embarrassed me Q."

"Santana…"

"No, you don't get the play the fuckin victim here Q!" Santana screamed out while quickly turning her head and wincing in pain. "Shit!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to her and took the compress out of her hand. "Go lie down; I will bring this to you for your neck, with some aspirin."

"I don't need you to do anything for me." Santana said while rubbing her neck.

"Stop being a bitch and let me help you ok?" Quinn told her softly. "Please."

Santana didn't respond, she instead quickly left the room and headed towards the living room. A glimmer of hope flashed through Quinn's body. Santana hadn't sat in the living room when she was home since that night she came and laid with her after the big fight with Brittany. The Latina spent majority of her time home in her bedroom.

Quinn heated up the compress so it was scorching hot and grabbed some aspirin and a bottle of water. She slowly entered the living room where Santana was laying on the sectional. Quinn set the compress on her neck slowly, giving her skin time to adjust to the hot temperature. She then put the pills and water on the table.

"Want to watch a movie?" Quinn asked.

"Don't you have a case to research or something?" Santana said while closing her eyes.

"You know your neck is bothering you because of the stress and resentment you are harboring towards me right now." Quinn told her before tossing the remote at her and leaving the room.

Santana opened her eyes. "Whatever" She whispered to herself before falling asleep. She woke up to a feather light kiss on her forehead from Quinn as the blonde brushed some hair out of her face and pulled her long locks into a loose ponytail.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana rasped out.

"I'm not trying to feel you up Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm just taking care of you. I made dinner."

Santana closed her eyes and sat up slowly. Quinn reached out to help her but Santana quickly shot her down. "Do not touch me. I can do it."

Quinn sighed and stood up to give her some space. "I made chicken, rice, and broccoli." She handed Santana a plate and sat down at the far end of the sectional and picked up her own plate.

"This is good. Thank you." Santana said quietly while glancing at Quinn.

"You're welcome, how is your neck?" Quinn asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"Still hurts, but it will be okay." Santana replied. "Thanks for taking care of me earlier."

"I still love you Santana, I'm still madly in love with you." Quinn told her.

"You can't be….you don't trust me." Santana told her.

"How long are you going to hold that over my head, Sanny?" Quinn said while setting her plate down. "I've begging for your forgiveness and apologizing for damn near a month."

"This isn't something I can just let go of Quinn." Santana tried to explain without getting upset. "I was building my whole life around you….do you understand that? And in one minute, one conversation my world crumbled."

"But we were ok that night; you came out here and laid in my arms. We kissed and we were fine." Quinn said while shaking her head. "Then the next morning you flipped out and Snixx went crazy.

"I was tipsy and super emotional that night, of course I wanted to be held, what girl wouldn't?" Santana snapped. "I am human you know."

"That's not what I'm saying Santana."

"So what are you saying then Quinn?" Santana said angrily.

"I don't want to argue San, I'm tired of arguing, I'm tired of the silent treatment, I want my girlfriend back, I want to kiss you, cuddle with you, make love to you, watch movies with you, play stupid games we make up that have no rules, laugh until the wee hours of the morning with you…..I just want you back baby." Quinn said softly.

"It's not that simple Quinn." Santana sighed.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore Santana." Quinn said with tears threatening to spill.

"I don't know how I feel anymore to be honest." Santana said coldly.

"Why don't I just leave then Santana? What am I still here? What's the point?" Quinn said out of frustration.

"Good point Q, do whatever the fuck you want." Santana hissed out. "I don't give a damn."

Quinn's eyes widened as she ran to the guestroom and began hastily throwing clothes in a suitcase before sitting on the bed and sobbing into her hands.

Santana slammed the door to her bedroom before sliding down it and burying her face in her hands and sighing loudly. "Fuck my entire life." She then screamed out.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	16. Stay and Fight

Santana slammed the door to her bedroom before sliding down it and burying her face in her hands and sighing loudly. She sat against the door for so long that she began to fall asleep until she heard Quinn softly singing on the other side of the door.

_We could walk away from this mess we made _

_We could live and learn, set fire to this bridge and watch it burn _

_We can act like it was not even really love in the first place_

_We could throw out the pictures And throw our dreams away _

_We could forget the words we were too afraid to say _

_And I can't live with the mistake, tearing us apart everyday _

_We could live on the good just fade away_

Santana lifted her head and pressed her ear to the door.

_But I wanna stay and fight for you __Fight til my heart is black and blue _

_Fight til this is love is left not a single shred of the love we had _

_I wanna stay and fight for us Fight like hell before I give up _

_Till I'm the only one, the only one in love I fight for you_

_We could turn off our feelings And go about the days, _

_Put on the happy face Tell everyone that we okay _

_And we could just say you and me were probably never meant to be _

_Or we could be nothing more than a memory_

Santana sat up straighter and wiped her eyes. She hadn't heard Quinn sing in years. The tears threatening to fall were a mix of emotions that she couldn't quite narrow down.

_But I wanna stay and fight for you _

_Fight till my heart is black in blue _

_Fight til this is love is left not a single shred of the love we had _

_I wanna stay and fight for us Fight like hell before I give up _

_Till I'm the only one, the only one in love I fight for you_

_Cause we done went through the fire baby Please just survive baby _

_If you know where I stand, then, I'll be away _

_Cause it'll never be my choice baby To give up on us really _

_When its is so rare you found in the first place _

_When you're the realest thing I've ever met_

Santana slowly opened the bedroom door as tears streamed down her face. "I want to fight for us too." She whispered out while hugging Quinn tightly. "I want to fight for us Quinn." Quinn hesitantly leaned forward and kissed Santana timidly before the Latina slowly deepened the kiss and sighed in pleasure when her tongue met the blonde's.

"I'm sorry San….I'm so sorry." Quinn whispered out.

Santana kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry too and yes I still love you baby….I'm still crazy in love with you Quinn."

* * *

The next morning Santana woke up in Quinn's arms with her face nestled in the blonde's neck. She inhaled Quinn's scent and exhaled softly in contentment. She slowly opened her eyes and leaned back slightly to look at the blonde. The pair fell asleep in each other's arms after laying in bed, fully clothed, and talking through the past few weeks, while exchanging soft innocent kisses and declarations of love.

Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn on the cheek before untangling herself from the blonde and slipping out of bed. She first went to the bathroom and tossed some cold water on her face. "Everything is ok now." She whispered to herself before turning the light off, she grabbed the Sunday paper from outside her door before heading to the kitchen.

She made a pot of coffee and poured two mugs, making them each how they liked it and headed back to bed. She set the mugs down on the nightstand and slipped back in bed cuddling close to Quinn, who was now awake.

"I thought you left." Quinn said softly while leaning forward to kiss Santana gently on the lips.

"No, I uh, I just made some coffee for us." Santana replied. She closed her eyes and kissed Quinn again. "I missed waking up next to you."

"Me too." Quinn replied. "Open your eyes baby and look at me please."

Santana opened her eyes slowly and stared deep into Quinn's eyes. "I trust you Santana. I trust you with every being of my body. I will do whatever takes to prove it to you so we can get past this."

"You will need to prove it to yourself Q, not me." Santana told her. "I want to get back to how we were. Ok? I want to fight about popsicles that lead to mind blowing sex, I want to cuddle on the weekends while we eat junk food all day, I want take a bath with you every night after a hard day at work, I want to fall asleep in your arms baby. I just want to get back to us."

Quinn nodded. "I'm so sorry San."

"I know Q." Santana said softly while wiping the blonde's tears away. "I know baby, let's move on." She hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on let's go back to how we were and drink coffee while we watch the Sunday morning news." Santana said with a smile.

The pair sat up against the headboard while Santana reached over for the remote and turned on the TV. Quinn cuddled close into her side with her mug and smiled when Santana wrapped her arm around her.

"I'll make breakfast in a little bit." Santana told her.

"Let me take you out to breakfast." Quinn said while sitting up.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "It's raining out."

"So we take an umbrella. Come on San, we can go to that little diner over on 5th. You love their crepes." Quinn said with a smile while taking a sip of her coffee. "My treat."

Santana licked her lips and smiled. "Fine, then cuddles on the couch?"

"Deal." Quinn told her. "I'm going to get dressed and I will meet you in the living room in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan." Santana told her as the blonde hopped out of bed. "Hey Q."

"Yeah." The blonde called over her shoulder while turning around slowly.

"I love you." Santana said shyly.

"I love you too San." She winked and ran out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Santana was sitting in the living room in a pair of dark denim pants, a while collared shirt, with a red cardigan sweater over it, and a pair of bright yellow rain boots to top off her outfit. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she had a light layer of make up on.

"Nice rain boots." She said softly to Quinn while laughing. The blonde was dressed in a similar manner but with red, white, and pink striped rain boots on.

"You gave them to me last year." Quinn smiled. "Do you remember?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "I bought you rain boots?"

Quinn nodded. "Neither one of us had dates for Valentine 's Day that year, so we agreed to be each other's Valentine as a joke. I made dinner, well I ordered us dinner." Quinn laughed. "You bought me this huge box of chocolates, that we devoured that night while sipping champagne and telling one another how perfect we were and how anyone would be a fool not to date us. That's when you gave me the rain boots as a gift."

"Then you had a break down over how you would never find love." Santana added softly. "I pretended to be drunk so I could kiss you to make you feel better."

"I knew you weren't drunk Santana." Quinn said with a shy smile. "You gave me the sweetest, most gentle kiss ever, it only lasted all of 4 seconds on my lips, but has lasted all over a year on my heart."

Santana smiled and stood up hugging Quinn tightly. "That kiss is still in my heart too." She whispered out while grabbing Quinn's hand. "Ready to go?" Quinn nodded while grabbing an umbrella from the bucket by the door.

After ordering their breakfast, there was an awkward silence between the two at the table. Santana slowly sipped water through her straw, while Quinn picked at her nails.

"Why do I feel like we are on a first date?" Santana said with a small laugh.

"I don't know, but I do too." Quinn responded with a smile.

Santana sighed. "We gotta relax Q." The Latina reached over and took a sip of Quinn's coffee. "This tastes like shit." She groaned out while quickly drinking some water behind it.

"You are such a coffee snob." Quinn laughed.

"And you aren't?" Santana replied while pushing her cup of juice over to the blonde. Quinn took a sip and pushed it back.

"Not as bad as you are." Quinn replied as the waiter set their breakfast down in front of them.

They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances at each other every so often. "Can I take you on a date?" Quinn asked suddenly.

Santana looked up with a smile. "Of course you can."

Quinn returned the smile. "Good, Thursday at 7?"

"7 is perfect." Santana agreed. "What are we doing?"

Quinn shrugged. "You'll find out when we get there."

After they ate, and Quinn paid they bill they began walking back to their condo. "Mind if we keep walking for a little bit?" Santana asked.

Quinn grabbed her hand. "Sure."

"I, uh, I found a place we you might like." Santana said suddenly.

"You've still been looking?" Quinn asked with a shocked face.

Santana nodded. "Yeah."

"Where is it?" Quinn asked while leaning into Santana's side, the Latina let her hand go and wrapped it around the blonde's waist.

"Around the corner from Rachel actually." Santana laughed. "It's a house."

"I thought were looking to buy a condo?" Quinn while stopping.

"Yeah, but I found this house and thought you would love it. We can check it out later this week if you want to see it." Santana suggested.

"Yeah, yeah absolutely San, set up the appointment." Quinn told her with a smile. Quinn glanced up at Santana. "You look tired."

Santana nodded. "I am." Santana answered truthfully. "I slept pretty good last night, I just feel drained still."

"We've been through a lot the past month, your body is probably just burned out." Quinn told her. "Plus you always fall asleep when it rains out." She added teasingly.

Santana yawned. "Very true, ready to head home?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Quinn agreed.

They got home and Santana headed straight to the bedroom, with Quinn close behind. "Rain makes me feel dirty, so I'm going to hop in the shower." Quinn told Santana who was pulling her boots off.

"Ok baby." She yawned out while lying down.

Quinn stripped her clothes off and headed to the bathroom, she was in the shower letting the hot water cascade over her body when Santana slipped in.

"I thought you would be sleep by now?" Quinn asked while wiping some excess water off her face.

Santana leaned forward and kissed her. "I can't sleep without you, you know that." She said shyly.

"You haven't been sleeping well the past month have you?" Quinn asked while stroking the Latina's cheek. Santana shook her head slowly. "I can tell by the bags under your eyes baby." Quinn added softly.

"Yeah I look like shit." Santana replied while resting her hands on Quinn's hips.

"You always look gorgeous San." Quinn whispered out while leaning forward and kissing her.

Santana quickly deepened the kiss and pushed Quinn against the wall. "Quinn, I missed you." Santana moaned out while running her fingers through the blonde's wet hair. "I wanted to hate you but I couldn't baby." She added while hugging her tightly.

"Let's get out, baby." Quinn suggested while grabbing her hand and leading out to the bedroom. Quinn grabbed a towel and rubbed it slowly over the Latina's body to dry her off.

They laid down in the bed together and just stared at one another for a few minutes. Quinn smiled and leaned forward kissing Santana softly on the lips. "Thank you staying with me San." She whispered while slowly running her hand down Santana's side.

"Thank you for giving me another chance to be a great girlfriend to you baby." Quinn said softly while rolling on the Latina and laying flush on her as she slowly kissed her neck.

"Don't hurt me again Quinn." Santana said through tears while hugging Quinn tightly.

"I wont…" Quinn assured her while kissing her tears away softly. "I swear to God I won't San."

Santana nodded and grabbed Quinn's face to kiss her passionately. Quinn slipped her tongue in the Latina's mouth moaning softly. "I love you Santana."

Santana nodded. "I love you too Q." She then rolled them over and opened Quinn's legs slowly slipping in and lowering herself on the blonde. She began to slowly rock into Quinn, enjoying feeling her girlfriend again for the first time in a month.

"God…" Santana whined out as she leaned down and kissed Quinn on the chest quickly sucking on a nipple. "Damn Q…." She panted out as she sped up the rhythm.

"Don't stop San please…." Quinn moaned out while rocking back into the Latina. She wrapped her legs about Santana and pulled her closer. "Oooooooooooooo Saaaaaaannnnnnnn"

Santana's face tensed up as she tried to hold her orgasm in. "I'm close Q." She croaked out while turning a light shade of red.

"Come baby." Quinn whispered in her ear. Santana leaned forward on her elbows and hid her face in the blonde's neck while moving as fast as she could before screaming out loudly and collapsing on Quinn, who peaked a few minutes after she did.

Quinn held her tightly and peppered kisses to her face as Santana broke down sobbing. "I will never ever hurt you again Santana. Please believe me." Quinn held her tightly and rubbed her back.

Santana eventually fell asleep so Quinn slid from under her and left the room. She went and grabbed her phone in the living room and quickly made a call.

**_Hey can you stop over?_**

**_8pm works….thanks see you then._**

She then ran back to the bedroom and laid in bed next to Santana hugging her tightly and sighing in contentment when Santana turned into her arms exhaled softly.

* * *

**Thoughts**


	17. Back To Love

Santana finally woke up and put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt before heading out to the living room where Quinn was lying down watching TV. Santana laid down behind her snuggling as close as possible to her. Quinn turned in her arms and smiled softly before lightly pressing their lips together.

"Hey you." She whispered against Santana's lips.

"Hey Q." Santana replied with a smile. "Sorry I've been sleep all day, I know we were supposed to hang out."

"It's fine, you were exhausted, you needed to rest." Quinn said while wrapping her am around Santana. "Are you hungry? It's almost 8pm."

"Damn, it's that late?" Santana replied. "Yeah, I can cook us dinner." Santana told her while moving to sit up.

Quinn quickly grabbed her. "I ordered a pizza from Charley's, would you mind going to pick it up?"

Santana frowned. "Why didn't you just have them deliver it?"

"I thought maybe you could use the fresh air, you know, since you've been sleep all day." Quinn replied quickly.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I guess. Well let me grab my shoes and keys." She kissed Quinn and got up to head back to the bedroom.

Quinn glanced down at her watch nervously and saw it was 7:45pm. She jumped up and ran to back to the bedroom. She heard the shower turn on and shook her head quickly. She opened the door and found Santana stripping down.

"San what are you doing?" Quinn asked frantically.

"Um, showering." Santana said with a smile. "Maybe you needed a longer nap." She laughed softly.

"Why now?" Quinn asked hurriedly.

"Pretty sure we had sex and then I fell asleep, that's gross, I can't leave the house like that." Santana told her while sliding her sweats down.

"I was hoping we could take a bath together tonight. We haven't in over a month." Quinn told her while glancing at her watch again, "And you have to get the pizza too." Quinn added.

"Are you starving or something right now Q?" Santana said while standing now half naked in the bathroom.

"Please just go get the pizza, baby." Quinn asked softly while glancing at her watch again.

"Why do you keep checking the time?" Santana asked while bending down and pulling her sweats back up as Quinn reached in and turned the shower off.

"There's a movie I want to watch with you tonight that starts at 8:30pm." Quinn said with a shrug.

Santana eyed her up and down. "ok, stop being weird." Santana told her. "You're freaking me out." She whispered the last part.

"S-sorry." Quinn said lowly. "Here's my card, and you use can use my truck since it's on the street."

Santana nodded and grabbed the card as she left the bathroom. Quinn quickly ran to the living room and grabbed the Latina's jacket and held it out for her as Santana came walking in the living room, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks." Santana said while eyeing Quinn again. "Be back soon." She leaned in and kissed her softly before leaving the condo.

Quinn ran back to the bedroom and ripped off her sweats and tank top, she showered when Santana was sleep earlier, she put on a bright blue dress and quickly put her hair in a bun on top of her head. She applied a light layer of lip-gloss and a little mascara right as the doorbell rang. She looked herself over in the mirror once more and headed to the living room to answer the door.

"Quinn, I certainly didn't expect a call from you, not for his proposition at least." The person at the door stated with a smile.

"I know, I'm kind of shocked myself, come on in. We don't have much time, Santana will be back in probably 20 minutes." Quinn said while pulling them through the door.

"Oh that's plenty of time, you were very specific in the email this morning, so I was more than ready when you called a very hours ago. We can get straight down to business."

"Great," Quinn replied with a smile.

* * *

**10pm**

Santana was cleaning up the kitchen when Quinn came in and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I like being able to hold and hug you again." She whispered in Santana's ear.

Santana turned around and hugged Quinn tightly. "I like it too." She smiled. "That movie was shockingly awesome. Good choice."

"I know right." Quinn smiled. "Ready to relax in the tub with me, I have everything all set up."

"Yeah, let me turn all the lights off and everything. I will meet you in the back in a few minutes." Santana told her.

A few minutes later Santana came in the bathroom, she instantly smiled as she looked around, Quinn had candles lit, and was holding a rose for the Latina, she also had two glasses of champagne.

"Nice set up, babe." Santana said while slowly settling in the tub between Quinn's legs.

Quinn kissed her on the shoulder. "I wanted to propose a toast to us being back, well getting back to our love."

Santana raised her glass and clinked it with Quinn's. "I will definitely toast to that."

After taking a long sip each. Quinn grabbed the glasses from them and set them on the floor outside of the tub. She began to slowly massage Santana's shoulders, gently splashing warm water on them.

"So tell me about his house you found for us." Quinn said softly while kissing Santana on the neck.

"It's a 4 bedroom 2 story house, umm the basement is furnished, huge living room with a fireplace, cathedral ceilings, the backyard is a decent size, considering this is New York, it's amazing baby, you would love it." Santana said happily.

"You sure you want to buy a house with me San?" Quinn asked while now running her hands over Santana's thighs.

Santana turned her head to look at Quinn. "What are you saying Q?"

"Relax, I'm just saying are you sure you want a house and not a condo San." Quinn assured her.

"Oh," She sighed out. "Yeah, I mean, what if we decide to get married and have kids, I don't want to have to move again."

"Hmmmm good point." Quinn told her. "Well, I'm excited, and honestly can't wait to go see it."

"I'll call the realtor tomorrow on a break at work and set up an appointment." Santana said while leaning back and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder as the blonde slowly ran her hands over her abs. "What's your schedule like this week at work?"

"I should be home by 6 at the latest every day." Quinn told her. "What about you?"

Santana grabbed Quinn's hands and lightly kissed them before resting them in her lap. "My new schedule starts tomorrow so I have 4 twelve hour shifts, 5am to 5pm, so I will beat you home and Friday I'm working until 3."

"Wow, well I will pick up dinner a few nights, so you don't have to worry about cooking." Quinn told her.

"Thanks Q." Santana told her.

"Oh I need to cancel our date on Thursday night." Quinn told her. "I'm sorry baby, but something came up."

Santana frowned slightly. "That's ok, I'll still see you that night so it's fine."

"Have I told you I love you today San?" Quinn whispered. "I love you Santana, so so much baby."

Santana smiled. "You have, but I will never get sick of hearing it." She turned her head and stared at Quinn. "I will never get sick of telling you how much I love you too Q."

Quinn smiled and let a tear drop from her eye before leaning down and kissing Santana softly. "Ready to get out, you have to be up early for work." Santana nodded and stood up, pulling Quinn up with her and hugging her tightly.

They laid in bed cuddled close to one another exchanging soft kisses until Santana eventually fell asleep. Quinn was drifting off herself when she heard her phone vibrate. She reached over Santana, who stirred slightly, and grabbed her phone.

**Everything is all set for Thursday, 7pm still work?**

Quinn smiled and quickly responded.

**Absolutely! Im so excited!**

She quickly locked her phone and set it back on the table. She kissed Santana softly and nestled her face back in the Latina's neck and exhaled softly.

* * *

**Friday 3pm**

Quinn walked in the hospital where Santana worked and went straight to her office. She sat down and waited for the Latina to come and grab her belongings to leave for the weekend.

"You are crazy, don't make me kick your ass, Alan." Santana laughed as she walked in her office. "Whoa….hey baby." Santana said with an instant smile. She quickly closed her office door and hugged Quinn tightly before kissing her. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn smiled. "I came to pick you up. We are going on a trip."

"Ummmm, what?" Santana asked while taking off her scrubs and slipping on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. "We don't have a trip planned. And why aren't you at work?"

"I didn't go in today, I have everything all packed for us both, and I already took your car home, we are going in my truck." Quinn said while grabbing Santana's hand and leading her out of the hospital.

Santana hesitantly got in Quinn's truck and looked around nervously. "I feel like I'm being kidnapped." She said softly with small chuckle.

Quinn laughed. "You are." She winked at the Latina. "But I promise it will be well worth it."

Santana raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "What the hell are you up to Fabray?" Santana asked slowly.

"Well if you must know, I'm whisking my beautiful girlfriend off to a romantic getaway, since I had to cancel last night." Quinn said with a smile while glancing over at Santana. "You aren't the only one that can be romantic, ya know?"

"Oh I know, the Hawaiian surprise at your apartment was the best gift I've ever received Q, I tell everyone about it every chance I get." Santana blushed. "God, and the sex that night was amazing."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah it was. That's the relationship I want back San, that night, the night of the blackout, the night you cried over a damn grape Popsicle."

"I did not cry." Santana said defensively.

"You might as well have." Quinn teased. 'Those moments were so magical because it was nothing but our love shining through, we faltered a little but I know our love is still there."

Santana nodded. "Yeah it is, I mean we did put in a bid on a house yesterday."

"I can't wait to grow old there with you San, you know me so well. You picked the perfect house." Quinn said with a smile.

"As I was driving past it, you instantly popped in my mental." Santana said with a smile. "So I quickly pulled over and saw it was an open house, after walking through and checking it out I knew you would love it."

* * *

"Well sit back and get comfy, we have about a 2 hour drive." Quinn told her.

Santana sighed. "You want me to drive?"

Quinn shook her head. "Nope you will know where we are going then." She said with a smile.

An hour in to the drive Santana was fast asleep, tired from her long week at work. Quinn pulled into a Starbucks and ordered them both coffee and a muffin to share. She lightly shook the Latina after she pulled into a parking spot.

"Wake up baby." Quinn told her.

"I'm up, I've just had my eyes closed." Santana said while opening her eyes and accepting the coffee Quinn handed her.

"Oh." Quinn smiled. "So you've been ignoring me this entire time." She teased while breaking off a piece of the muffin and handing it to Santana.

The Latina laughed. "Not quite. I was just thinking."

"About…" Quinn asked her while taking a sip of her coffee.

Santana shrugged. "We are planning our future together right? I mean we are buying a house; we always speak in the future tense, talking about kids and stuff. It's just kind of crazy."

"Are you scared to start a future life with me?" Quinn asked softly.

Santana shook her head. "Not at all. I've never been more sure." Santana took a sip of her coffee. "It's just, I can be a bitch Q, yet you really really love me." Santana laughed.

"I can be a bitch too San." Quinn laughed back. "So it balances out."

"Have you ever heard that Beyonce song Flaws and All?" Santana asked while turning to face Quinn.

Quinn shook her head. "Why?"

"It literally describes us." Santana said shyly. "Mind if I sing it for you right now?"

"I love hearing you sing," Quinn said with a big smile. "You haven't sang in a while."

"I know," Santana whispered. She leaned forward and kissed Quinn softly before cleaning her throat.

_I'm a train wreck in the morning_

_I'm a bitch in the afternoon_

_Every now and then without warning_

_I can be really mean towards you_

_I'm a puzzle yes in deed_

_Ever complex in every way_

_And all the pieces aren't even in the box_

_And yet, you see the picture clear as day._

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_And that's why I love you_

_I neglect you when I'm working_

_When I need attention I tend to nag_

_I'm a host of imperfection_

_And you see past all that_

_I'm a peasant by some standards_

_But in your eyes I'm a queen_

_You see potential in all my flaws_

_and that's exactly what I mean._

_I don't know why you love me_

_And that's why I love you_

_You catch me when I fall_

_Accept me flaws and all_

_and that's why I love you_

"That is such a beautiful song San." Quinn said once the Latina finished. "That is us, that's our love right there."

Santana nodded. "Yeah it is." Santana smiled. "I've been thinking about that song for a while and wanted to sing it to you, but I could never find the perfect time."

"Any time you sing to me is the perfect time San." Quinn smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, how much longer?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at the GPS on her phone. "About 30 minutes, I've been driving pretty fast."

"Ok, speed racer, I paid off your speeding ticket last time, I'm not paying this one." Santana teased.

"It was your fault I got the ticket," Quinn laughed. "Damn right you paid."

"How was it my fault?" Santana asked with a horrified look. "You drive carelessly Q, you speed everywhere you go." The Latina said with a smile while sipping her coffee.

"You had to pee, I was speeding to my apartment for you." Quinn reminded her.

"Oh yeah…well still not my fault." Santana laughed. "Blame the bartender for all the martinis he gave me."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, ok baby."

* * *

30 minutes Quinn pulled into a wooded area and parked near a small lake.

Santana sat up and looked out the window. "Ummmm."

"We are camping this weekend." Quinn said with a smile while turning the truck off.

"The hell we are Q! Absolutely not, its fuckin fall in New York, it's September. It's going to be freezing tonight." Santana said quickly. "I am not sleeping on the ground."

"I have an air mattress and sleeping bags for us, so you won't be on the ground, maybe you will be sleep on me anyways." Quinn said with a wink as she hopped out of the truck.

"No, Q." Santana shook her head quickly. "I want to go home."

Quinn went around the truck and opened Santana's door. "Come on baby, it will be fun." Quinn said sweetly.

"This is how I know I love you, I can't believe I'm doing this shit." Santana groaned while hopping out of the truck.

Santana looked around and screamed at the top of her lungs while kicking a rock.

"Ok, now that you got that out of your system. Can you help me unload the truck so we can set the tent up?" Quinn asked her while opening her cargo door, which was full of supplies.

"Sure." Santana mumbled.

An hour later, they had their camp area completely set up. Santana sat down in one of the chairs Quinn brought. "Can I just ask why camping Quinn?"

Quinn came over and sat in the Latina's lap straddling her. "Because we need to get back to the basics both in life and with our love. Out here we can focus on each other, and remember what made us fall in love in the first place."

"We didn't fall in love on a camping trip though." Santana said softly while running her hands up and down Quinn's back.

"I know we didn't, but it was still a trip." Quinn told her. "So now we have a new trip to rekindle that fire, and spend some uninterrupted quality time together."

Santana rolled her eyes. "We couldn't do that in a 5 star hotel." Santana teased.

Quinn shook her head. "Nope, we can't lay under the stars together in a hotel."

Santana smiled. "Ok, so what do we do first?"

Quinn jumped up off the Latina's lap. "Well…..how about we christen our new bedroom for the next 2 days, before it gets too dark and we need to make a fire. Then we are going to call Brittany, I need to apologize to her and so do you." Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn then took her shirt off and tossed at the Latina while going inside the tent. Once inside the tent, Quinn picked up a small box and opened it staring at the contents before quickly hiding it again just as Santana crawled in and leaned her back slowly while kissing down her now exposed chest.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
